Crime Spree
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: Laxus is now Master of the Fairy Tail guild and has teenage twins, however when the dark guild called Crime Spree threatens the past can his children stop them or will all of Fiore pay the price. Can the past Fairy Tail members like Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Thunder Legion, and others help them stop this evil guild?
1. Weaken Me!

Crime Spree

Weaken Me!

The doors to the Fairy Tail guild opened up.

The members in the guild were all doing their own thing looked over at the doors to see who was coming in. Cana putted down her barrel of booze and smiled. "Well, look who's finally back."

Standing at the doors of the kingdom's strongest guild were two blondes. The girl was nineteen with a well curve body, long wavy hair placed in a pony tail that went down her back along with a lock of hair covering her right eye which was partly parted to reveal her gray pupil behind it.

Basically she was a badass version of Lucy with gray eyes. She wore a purple sleeveless top with fur trimmings around the V neck, a short gray mini skirt both of which showed off her curvy form, matching heels, a belt that held her gate keys, whip, and her sound pod with her DJ headphones connected to it on the back, and a purple and blue gauntlet on her right hand.

The boy beside her was the same age and about a half a head taller than she was. He had a well define body with messy blond hair that spiked in several directions, brown eyes, a handsome face that had a slight sense of superiority.

He resembled a slightly kinder looking teenage Laxus with a different haircut and without the lightning bolt scar. He was dressed in black sneakers, purple pants, black belt, a white wife beater, an unbutton liquid blue shirt to show off his upper body in a discreet way, a golden chain, and had his DJ headphones around his neck connected to his own sound pod connected to his belt, and a blue and purple gauntlet on his left hand.

The girl had her hand rested on her hip while the boy had his arms folded across his chest. They looked at the members of the guild before they entered inside and went over to the bar where Mira was finishing wiping dry some mugs.

"So how did the mission go?" the bar maiden asked.

The two sat down at the stools directly in front of the takeover wizard. They placed their arms down on the table. Mira placed a beer in front of the boy. "It was pretty uneventful," the boy known as Blot answered.

His partner also known as his sister named Layla looked over at him. "You're the one who wanted to go on a regular mission instead of an S Class one."

Blot looked over at his sister. "I thought the job would lead us to some information on Crime Spree." He took a sip of his beer before slamming it on the counter. He rested his cheek in his hand. "But there wasn't so much as a rumor about those bastards."

"They've been much too quiet as of late," Mirajane said. "It is a troubling thought that they haven't made any noise in the last couple of months."

"Even all their bases we've raided haven't had a single member in them," Layla stated. "There's no paper trail either."

"So it could be said they're planning something bigger than anything they've done before," the Master of Fairy Tail's voice captured everyone's attention. The Dreyar man came down the steps from the second floor with his arms folded across his chest.

Mirajane looked over at the man and putted on her signature smile. "Oh, hello Master."

"Yo, Pops," Blot said.

"Father, good to see you," Layla spoke.

"What did I tell you two about calling me that here," Laxus scolded the two blondes at the bar. He stood at the bottom of the steps. Laxus Dreyar had long been the master of the Fairy Tail guild for well over ten years now since his grandfather aging body prevented him to continuing on as such. The blond man now in his forties also held the title as one of the ten wizard saints.

"Sorry," they said in unison. They both sweat drop. Despite being the master's _actually_ children they were treated like everyone else in the guild. Still he made sure they both grew up strong as they both held the rank of S Class in the guild.

Blot then looked around the guild hall. "Anyway where's mom at? I'm sure she wants to hear about our mission."

"She's out on a mission with her team," Laxus answered.

Blot focused back on his father with his arms folded across the bar counter. "Hmm, I haven't seen her in awhile since we've been so busy. I was hoping that we get to see her before we headed out again."

"Aww, does someone miss their mommy," the aged Wakaba teased.

Blot turned around the stool he was sitting in. He glared at the said man and raised his hands up to his chest as if he was about to clap them together.

The smoke wizard freaked out at the sight, waving his arms around frankly. "I was just kidding. There's no need for that."

Layla let out a sighed. "I suppose we'll just have to catch her the next time we come back."

"Are you guys going to leave already?" Romeo asked. He sat at one of the tables with his wife Wendy and their baby son.

"We still need to know what Crime Spree is up to," Blot answered. "That is our main mission after all." Blot was now leaning back against the bar counter.

"I think I can answer that." The guild's attention turned toward the doors to see a man that was clearly worse for wear wearing basically rags for clothes. He leaned on one of the doors for support and was catching his breath.

Blot raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

The man raised his head. "The person responsible for Crime Spree's latest plan."

"What!?"

Everyone looked at the man in shock as he explained what Fiore's strongest dark guild had forced him to do. The man sat on top of one of the many tables in the guild as the members of Fairy Tail had surrounded him to listen.

"Now that, that device is gone I'm afraid I can't send enough people back in time to stop them or their plans," the man stated. "At best maybe one or two people max in my condition."

"Are you sure you can even do that?" Wendy questioned. "You seem really low on magical energy."

The man looked over at the female dragon slayer. "I'm willing to risk it if it means stopping Crime Spree. I was force to do what they wanted, but it doesn't mean I want them to change the course of history in their favor."

"Then send me back." Laxus stepped forward. He narrowed his eyes. "I have the best chance of taking them down."

"I'm afraid sending such a high level of magic that far back would be impossible for me right now," the man stated. "Even if I generated your magic to help you travel back in my current position I might over shoot you too far into the past."

"Then send us." Blot and Layla stepped forward. "You're magic works base on the conditions and exchanges a person makes, correct?" Layla said. She placed her hand on her chest. "I'll exchange only being allowed to summon two kings a day."

Blot looked over at his sister like she was insane. "Have you gone nuts, Layla? Why don't you limit the amount of Celestial gates you can open instead?"

Layla looked at her brother. "We don't have time to hesitate. We have to stop them. I'll be fine with two kings a day."

"That's ridiculous," her brother yelled. "You're basically cutting your power by fifty percent."

"Are you coming or not?"

Blot groaned and placed his hand on the side of his head. "I'm not exactly excited about weakening myself, but fine." He looked at the man. "Cut my magical energy by twenty five percent. That should be enough to send me back right?"

The man nodded.

"Hold on, you two," Laxus interrupted. "I didn't agree to this."

The siblings looked over at their father who seemed completely opposed to the idea. "We'll the only ones who can do it, dad," Blot said. "No one knows Crime Spree better than us. We don't have time to hesitate." He balled up his fist. "Don't start treating us like kids now."

Laxus clenched his teeth.

Mirajane looked over at Laxus. "Master, they're right? If Fairy Tail is wiped out in the past then…"

Laxus growled. "Alright, listen up you two. If you're going to go back there then they're a few things you need to know. This will be the biggest mission you two ever get so be sure not to screw it up."

The two teens nodded. The two never went half cock on a mission, but they knew the very fate of not only Fairy Tail, but the entire kingdom of Fiore and even their own lives rested on this mission which made it understandable for their father's outburst.

Back twenty years earlier, Team Natsu stood in a grass field. All of them stood in a battle stance ready for battle. Natsu glared at what was in front of them. "Who the heck are you guys?"

Twenty wizards stood in front of the group all with dark smiles on their faces, chuckling. The only things they all had in common was a guild mark of a lock with two keys crossing behind it and a jaded arm bracelet.

"What do you guys want with us?" Lucy questioned.

"Time to hunt some fairies?" one of the wizards said.


	2. A New Enemy

A New Enemy

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu swung his arms forward, releasing a wave of flames that swooped up five of the wizards in front of him. All five of them slammed to the ground. A cocky grin appeared on the dragon slayer's face.

Three magical blasts then shot at him from the right, blasting him to the ground.

"Open gate of the scorpion, Scorpio." Lucy stuck out the golden key with a flash of light. The spirit appeared before her with his standard 'we' line. He shot out a sandstorm at the magicians in front of Lucy.

One of the wizards slammed his hand to the ground. "Rock Wall!" An earth wall rose in front of his group to shield them off from the spirit's attack.

"What!?" Lucy spoke in utter shock.

Gray who was half naked by this point placed his fist in his palm, pulling it back. "These aren't your run of the mill wizards. They're good." A magic circle appeared in front of his hands as he swung them forward. "Ice Make: Lance!"

Several ice lances flew forward at the wizards that were coming at him. The one in the front stuck out his hand to make a fire magic circle, shooting a stream of flames to melt the ice. Two of them requiped to have magic guns in their hands. They fired magical bullets at the half naked wizard.

Gray took up another stance. "Ice Make: Shield." He stretched his arms out to form the frozen blockade to stop the bullets.

The men that Natsu had knocked down earlier got back up ready to fight, until Erza came flying by them with her Heaven Wheel's armor. She quickly slashed through them, breaking off the matching bracelets they were all wearing.

The men all glowed and broke apart into dust, flowing into the sky. They all screamed curses at Fairy Tail's Fairy Queen. Erza looked back at the sight in utter confusion. "I don't understand what just happen."

A fire blast crashed down on the red hair. Black thick smoke rose up around her. A wizard holding a staff laughed. "That's what you get for messing with our guild mates."

"You came after us!" Erza came flying out of the smoke in her Flame Empress armor. She swung her blade across the man, sending flying to the ground. The impact was so hard the man slammed his arm on the ground, breaking his bracelet.

The wizard faded away as well.

"Scorpio!" Lucy shouted. The celestial spirit had been badly hit and forced back into his world to heal. A small tear formed in the blond wizard's eyes as her enemies merely laughed at the sight.

Happy grabbed Natsu by the back of his vest, pulling him into the air just as a wave of magical blast were coming at the dragon slayer. "Thanks, Happy."

"Aye, Sir." The two moved around in the air, trying to avoid more blast from making contact. "Natsu, what did you do to these guys to make them so angry at you?"

"Me? I haven't done anything to these guys," Natsu defended himself. He slammed his fist into his other hand. "But I'm about to do something now."

"Aye, Sir!"

Gray slammed his hands on the ground, freezing the field in front of him. The wizards that were charging for him slid on their backs while the one in the very back stopped before he slipped on the ice. He sent a magical blast at Gray.

Gray lifted his head to see the blast coming, but didn't have enough time to do anything about it. The ice make wizard was sent flying back. He bit down on his teeth and shut one eye in pain. "Urgh, I can't let these guys win."

Gray landed on his feet sliding back. The people he had sliding on the ice were now getting up to attack him once again. Gray grabbed his chest where he was blasted. "What's with these guys? It's almost like there on the same level as me and Natsu."

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu shot a stream of flames from his mouth down on the enemies that were trying to blast him and Happy down, however the combine magic of his enemies canceled out his attack.

Natsu threw a fit in Happy's grip. "You've got to be kidding me! That should have taken those jerks out!"

"Natsu, I'm going to drop you if you keep moving around like that," Happy warned.

The pink haired wizard settled down, looking down at the smiling faces of the dark guild members. "I thought these guys were just some punks, but they're actually pretty good."

"So what are we going to do?" Happy asked in concern.

Lucy wrapped one of her opponents in her whip, holding him still while the other three rushed forward. Loke stood in front of Lucy. He thrust his fist forward. "Regulus Impact!" He shot of lion's face at the group, shooting them back and tearing through the ground.

One of the bracelets broke off, having him fade away as the other struggled to get back up to fight. "Did you see that?" Loke questioned.

"He faded away like a celestial spirit," Lucy said. "All they summonings?"

"No." Loke took up a battle stance. "They seem human to me, there's something we're missing here. However it does seem they disappear whenever they lose that strange bracelet on their arms."

"Then let's aim for those," Lucy said with a smile.

"Right."

"Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray slammed his ice make hammer down on one of the wizard's he was fighting, destroying the man's bracelet. The man faded away underneath the hammer. Gray looked at the sight confused. "What the-?"

Before he could questioned things any further the other five wizards came jumping at him. Gray was preparing his next spell when two went crashing down by Erza in her Back Wing armor. Both men's bracelets were cut off even though Erza hadn't yet to figure out that's why the wizards were disappearing.

She landed beside Gray. Gray looked over at the red haired woman. "Erza."

Erza spun around to face the enemy. "Let's take the rest of these clowns out and help Natsu and Lucy."

"Right."

Both of them got ready to take on the last three.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu slammed his flaming fist right into one of wizards' faces, sending him flying backwards into a tree. The other five were coming at him when Happy skillful avoided their attacks. "Nice work, Happy."

Loke swung his fist covered in light at each of the remaining three wizards he and Lucy were fighting. He managed to break two of the three of the bracelets that left only one left who had managed to still be standing despite all of Loke's earlier attacks.

The last wizard came directly at Lucy, snickering. "Everyone knows summoner types are completely useless in close range combat." He charged ready to attack the blond straight on. Loke raced after him, determine to protect Lucy.

Lucy prepared her whip to fight the man. She wouldn't be taken down that easy and her eyes showed just as much resolve.

Suddenly an ice arrow shot through the group, breaking the bracelet on the man's arm. The man looked at the sight in horror. "Damn it!" He faded away like all the others.

Loke and Lucy looked over to see Gray, holding an ice bow with a smile on his face. "Gray!"

Natsu shot flames and Erza swung her swords, finishing the last of the group.

The members of Team Natsu met up again with Loke, returning back to the celestial world. "What was that about?" Gray questioned, rubbing the side of his head.

"That's a good question," Erza stated. She had returned back to her normal armor and folded her arms across her chest, looking down at the ground with a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Unfortunately they all disappeared before we could question them."

"Do you think that there are more of them?" Happy asked scared.

Erza looked over at the blue flying cat that was flying beside his best friend. "That's a strong possibility, but I've never seen that guild insignia before."

Gray folded his arms across his chest. "Do you think they're a new dark guild?"

Erza wrapped her hand around her chin. "Yes, that could be it." She placed one hand on her hip and looked up at the group. "At any rate we need to head back to Magnolia and report this to the master."

Natsu threw his fist into the air. "But what about our mission?" He was steaming as he was really looking forward to this one.

"It will just have to be given to someone else," Erza told him.

"My rent money," Lucy cried.

"Enough!" Erza lifted a sword into the air to get all of their attention. "This is too important to simply brush off. Now let's get moving."

"Yes, ma'am," they all said in fear.

"Well, that was a nice mission," Levy chimed.

"That mission totally sucked," Gajeel replied. He along with the Shadow Gear team and Lily had just finished a mission they had decided to do together. Gajeel had his travel bag hung over his shoulder. Night had fallen in the city they were in and they were heading for the last train of the day to get back home.

Levy looked over at the dragon slayer. "Then what would you prefer to happen?"

Gajeel looked over at the short girl. "Something interesting."

A huge explosion rocked the city, having Levy fall onto her hands and knees, Droy dropped flat on his back, and the others worked to keep their balance. The earthquake like feeling finally ended.

"What was that?" Levy asked.

Gajeel looked over to his right to see smoke rising from the middle of the city. "Looks like something's happening over there," he said with a smile on his face. "Come on, Lily." Gajeel ran toward the sight with his cat trailing behind him.

"Gajeel, wait!" Levy shouted.

The iron dragon slayer simply ignored her and continued on his way to see what was going on. Levy worried about him decided to follow suit and her teammates worried about her ran after her.

"Is this really a good idea?" Droy questioned.

"We're wizards, stop being such pussies would ya?" the black steel ordered. They quickly approached the sight, starting to see some flames above the rooftops that were in front of them. Screams and curses of men could be heard that greatly worried the Shadow Gear team.

They ran down a few more corners when Gajeel heard the voice of someone casting a spell. "Star Blaster!" Screams followed after it along with the ground shaking. More smoke rose into the air and the group of Fairy Tail wizards took the last corner they needed to, to see what was going on.

A single person in a cloak stood in the middle of the city square. The flames were gone only leaving behind smoke that quickly cleared. Golden dust rose into the air as well. Broken weapons lied on the ground.

Levy and the others looked at the sight totally confuse. Gajeel could smell other people were there just seconds ago. He took a step forward. "Hey, what do you think you're doing around here, pal?"

Levy covered her mouth frightened. She wasn't sure what this guy was capable of. The wind began to blow.

The man in the sandy brown cloak turned his head around to face the group. The Shadow Gear team all stepped back in fear while both Gajeel and Lily stood their ground. None of them could see the man's face due to the cloak, creating a shadow over his face.

The wind blew slightly harder, taking off the hood so all of them could see his face. He had spiky black hair that went every which way and red eyes just like Gajeel's, but his skin wasn't as tan. DJ headphones rested around his neck.

The mysterious young man stared directly at the Fairy Tail wizards with not the slightest emotion on his face. Still the sight was very confusing for the members of Fairy Tail. On the man's left hand was a blue and purple gauntlet.

"Who are you?" Gajeel shouted. A light radiated around the man then shot out, blinding the group. "Hey!"

When the light faded the man was gone with no trace of him left. "He's gone," Levy stated.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Gajeel said. He then looked at what appeared to have been a battle. There actually wasn't that much damage done to the area, nothing a day's work couldn't fix. The other thing Gajeel noticed were broken bracelets on the ground. "What really happened here?"

The man that Gajeel was wondering about stood on top of a hill not that far out of the city, looking down at it. He rested his arm on his knee, having his foot on a rock to have it lifted higher than the other.

"I see you took care of this area," a voice from behind him said.

A person in a cloak just like him walked up to him. "Sis," he simply said. The woman stood beside him. "This is one stupid plan."

"I take offense to that." The woman pulled down her hood to reveal her face; just like her brother she had black hair and red eyes. "It was the only way to make sure no one every puts our originals together." She looked down at her twin.

He looked up at her. "Our old man didn't say we had to do this."

"He did say they both he and mother freaked out when they learned about mom's pregnancy so earlier in their relationship," the woman responded back. "Right now, they aren't even dating and finding out about us may actually drive them apart then bring together. They still are young."

The black haired man looked back at the city. "Not that young, they were frozen for seven years." He smirked at the thought of it. "Besides don't we have to introduce ourselves to Fairy Tail soon and inform them about the enemy?"

"We don't have to tell them our history, Blot," the young female wizard stated.

"But did we have to go with red contacts and black hair?" Blot questioned. "We look like that iron freak Gajeel. They might not think we're the Master's kids, but they might consider us his."

"They're never guess we're father and mother's children this way," his sister stated.

"Let's just head to Fairy Tail already," Blot replied.

"No, there's something I want to check first."

Blot looked over at his sister Layla. "Is it about her?"

"That's your obsession not mine," Layla replied. "I believe our father is about to be targeted by one of the more elite members of Crime Spree. He should be on a mission with his team right now."

"Oh, we get to save the old man," Blot mused. "That should be interesting."

Layla turned around and started walking down the hill opposite of the city. "Let's get going."

Blot stood up and followed his younger twin. Blot narrowed his eyes with amusement. "Seeing dad as a young guy we don't get to see that every day." He looked over at his sister. "But I'm betting you want to see mom to see if the rumors are true since you don't seem to believe in old photographs."

Layla simply walked in silence.

**Reviews motivate me to write faster.**


	3. Fairy Tail's Twin Gauntlets

**Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter.**

Fairy Tail's Twin Gauntlets

"So, Evergreen you and Elfman getting cozy?" Bickslow teased. He stuck out his tongue toward her.

Evergreen glared over at the perverted man. "Don't be ridiculous. That brunt annoys me." The woman waved her fan in front of her clearly flustered.

Laxus walked in front his so called personal guards with his arms folded across his chest. "Both of you knock it off." The group was almost at their client's house and the last thing he wanted to look like he and his team were some unprofessional immature brats like Team Natsu.

Even though the lightning wizard had changed he still cared about his own personal reputation. He kept his mind focused on the mission it shouldn't take them more than a day at best to take care of the problem this town was having. His peaceful mind was however quickly interrupted when he heard screaming.

He and the Thunder Legion looked ahead to see several people running their way in a panic. They brushed and slammed into the members or managed to go around. Each person ran for their lives, shouting those very words.

One person nearly knocked off Evergreen's glasses. She looked back at the frightened people as she adjusted her glasses. "How rude?"

"What could everyone be running from?" Freed questioned aloud.

Evergreen turned back around. "I don't know, but it better be worth all this panic." She folded her arms under her breasts, pushing them up. She was a fairy damn it and she shouldn't be almost run over like she was the road itself.

The panic crowd was finally out of the group's way for them to see what was up a head. Flames danced off of buildings while houses and businesses alike appeared to have been attacked. Creepy looking doll like puppets that had the appearance of black stuff dolls half the size of a regular man with a tin tip at the top of their head came walking at them.

They cover the street in front of them like a small army and each of the four Fairy Tail wizards prepared themselves to fight. "What are those things?" Evergreen questioned, preparing her fan.

"Nothing we can't handle?" Bickslow stated.

"Hmm?" Freed shifted his eyes to the right where there was an alleyway beside him. "You guys." Everyone looked in the same direction to see more of the creepy dolls coming out of the alleyway. They looked to the other side to see that the same thing was happening on their left.

The group finally looked back to see more coming from and all the people had long disappeared. "We're surrounded," Freed stated. "Do you think they were waiting just for us?"

"But this isn't the job we sign up for," Evergreen stated.

Freed focused on Laxus their fearless leader. "Laxus, what do we do?"  
Sparks flew off the blonde's body. "We take these things down then figure out who's controlling them and see what they want."

"Right." Freed nodded in agreement.

"There's no way they can take down the Thunder Legion," Bickslow stated. His babies chanted 'Thunder Legion' three times. Each of the four wizards took a different direction to face a portion of the dolls that dared to challenge them.

Freed swung his rapier sword at the first dolls that came at him.

Bickslow stretched his hands out to the side. "Let's go, babies." His dolls shot energy blast at the first row of dolls his way.

"Fairy Ray!" Evergreen shot a ray of compress Fairy dust across the row of dolls in front of her.

Laxus charged up one of his fist with lightning and thrust it forward. He shot a blast of lighting that blew up street in front of him.

Black smoke rose and slowly faded.

To all of their surprise none of their attacks did a thing to the dolls and they continued toward them with this time them attacking. Their arms extended out, slamming into Freed. Energy blast formed in the mouths of the dolls that blasted Bickslow back.

A doll slammed right into Evergreen's chest and even Laxus was hit back by the dolls he attacked. All four of them were back to back with each other as the puppets continued to come forward.

"I don't understand how none our attacks had any effective," Freed said.

"Maybe we just need to hit them harder," Bickslow suggested. 'Hit them harder' his babies repeated.

Laxus got down on one knee and placed his hand on the ground. He used his lightning explosion to attack the dolls from below, lifting them into the air. The dolls break out the spell and began attacking the team once again.

Each of the four wizards fight hard against the dolls, doing everything in their power to stop the dolls they were the ones who were bash and beaten. No one, not even Laxus could take down a single doll.

Laxus used his lightning body to try strike what he could down when four dolls managed to surround him in mid-air. All four opened their mouths with a purple magic circle appearing in front of them.

Laxus' lightning suddenly disappeared along with all of his magic power. He felt his body stiffen up as he started come crashing down to the ground while the four dolls followed him down in the same position they used to bind him.

The dragon slayer clenched his teeth. _What are they doing to me?_ He questioned to himself.

Evergreen and Bickslow were blasted back onto the ground.

Freed looked over at the falling Laxus. He yelled out his name no longer paying attention to the enemy in front of him. The green hair man was stuck in the back by an arm, knocking him down like the rest of his team.

Laxus closed one of his eyes, preparing himself for the upcoming impact with the ground. He just couldn't understand how he and his team were failing to a bunch of dolls. What was going on around this town?

A white flash of light consumed the area. Something new was going on, but this time it was in Laxus' favor. Sparks of lightning came off his body and he could feel his body and magic working again. He turned into lightning and landed on the ground on one hand and knee.

When the light faded and several of the puppets had been destroyed, but there were still plenty left to crush. Laxus quickly noticed a new scent and looked back at the building behind him. On the edge of the roof was a person in a cloak. The person's face was hidden behind the shadows of its hood.

Laxus couldn't tell if this was good or bad news for him and his team. He stood up and faced the mysterious person. He looked at whoever it was seriously. "Who are you?"

Instead of answering the person simply pointed to the enemy puppets. "Those things only have one weakness. You have to hit them on the very top of their heads otherwise you're just powering them up." The person was without a doubt male.

Laxus looked at the man strangely. "That didn't answer my questioned."

"We can talk later," the male responded. "Unless you rather these puppets rip you and your team to pieces."

Laxus looked back at the puppets that were coming from all sides who try to wipe him and his team out. He became focused on the battle once again. "Fine." Lighting wrapped around his body. "Get your lazy asses up and strike them on their heads. Don't you dare mess this up. We're Fairy Tail wizards, damn it."

Being saved by some stranger certainly didn't sit well with the S Class wizard, but if the person was telling the truth they could finally win this. He charged forward at the puppets.

The Thunder Legion brought themselves back up on their feet. Each filled with new resolve to win this battle against this puppet army. They each went at the puppets, aiming for the very tops of their heads.

Evergreen used her Fairy Bullets with several hitting their mark, however some didn't thus those puppets came at her with the added strength she gave them. She used her Fairy Wings to fly around them and try again.

Bickslow had his puppets swoop up above to directly aim down on the puppets in his way while Freed flew over himself and slashed over the heads with his rapier.

Laxus used a combination of shooting lightning from the sky and his fist to take down several of the puppets.

The mysterious person watched the sight. _I guess I should get into this too_, he thought. _But if I use my standard magic they might notice the similarities to my old man._ He balled up his fists. They glowed in a white light. _Good thing I learned more than one type of magic_.

He launched himself off the roof just as the puppets movements became more complicated and they did what they could to avoid being directly hit on top of the head that forced the Thunder Legion and Laxus to quickly react.

The puppets' arms turned into blades as they spun around like spinning tops. The five wizards were forced to counter while still fighting trying to lower the number of the overall army. The hooded man enveloped his feet in light as he flipped and slammed his heel on top of another puppet's head, destroying it.

Laxus' team had exhausted a lot of their magic from their earlier failed attempts and their now semi successful attacks. Laxus even began to sweat and there were still a good number of them surrounding the five wizards.

The puppets stepped forward once again.

Flames flew up in the sky with a powerful screeched that caught all of their attention. Further near the edge of the city a large amount of flames came up over the rooftops before quickly dying down. Afterwards the remaining puppets crashed down, going limp surprising Laxus and his guard.

"Uh, what just happened?" Bickslow questioned.

Dark purple magic circles appeared under the puppets that weren't destroyed and sinked into them.

"Hmm, nice work sis." Laxus and the others looked at the hooded man that had just spoken who happened to now in between Laxus and his team. The hooded wizard took down his hood to reveal that he was the disguise Blot.

Laxus turned fully around to face the young man. "So who are you?"

Blot looked over to where the flames came from. "I'll explain everything once we meet up with my sister. She's better at this explaining stuff than me." The young black haired wizard headed down the alley on the right side without another word.

Laxus was curious to know what this was all about, but he didn't like the kid who 'saved' them wasn't providing any. He followed without even bothering to tell his team to tag along they knew to do it instinctively.

Sometime later, the group arrived at the second battle sight. Cobble stones littered the ground along with broken bracelets. The damage wasn't too bad, especially compared to what Fairy Tail was known for. A second hooded person stood in the middle of it. The group arrived on the person's right.

Blot lifted his hand to wave. "Yo, sis."

The other hooded person looked in the group's direction. Layla removed her hood so the group could properly see her face. Laxus and the others could swear the two could be Gajeel's family if they only had a few more piercings; however the girl just had a set of heart shape earrings that didn't seem to match her tough looking demeanor.

"So you took care of that loser," Blot stated. He folded his arms across his chest, much like his father. A habit he never really lean to break since he first became a teenager.

Layla sighed. "Unfortunately he got away."

"What!?" He brought his fists down to his side. "How you let that happened?"

"He had a group of C classes with him so they covered his escape," Layla explained.

Blot looked greatly annoyed at this. "Which means we haven't even made a dent in their real forces. What was the point of coming here then?"

"To make sure the Thunder Legion and Da-Laxus were safe," Layla reminded her brother. She knew how he felt. She should have been able to easily send back a B rank wizard, but he was forgetting they needed to secure the safety of their fellow wizards.

Blot nodded. "Yeah, yeah." He really needed to keep those things in perspective; he hated when he became absent minded. It reminded him of Natsu junior and that was one of last people he wanted to be like.

Laxus and the others were getting really annoyed at this point. They didn't understand what the hell was going on and it was ticking them off. "Hey, you two mind explaining what the hell you're talking about?" Laxus stated.

The twins looked over at their younger age father. They then gave each other a look. Both of them took off the gauntlet they were wearing and showed the group the back of their hands. They both had the Fairy Tail mark there; Layla's was purple while Blot's was blue.

All four of them looked astonish. "You're in Fairy Tail?" Freed questioned.

"That impossible I've never seen you before," Evergreen stated. She knew they use to be loners in Fairy Tail so they didn't know everyone, but ever since the Battle of Fairy Tail they been really good with keeping up with Fairy Tail and its members. They had never seen either of these two before.

The twins putted their hands down. "I'll assume you're familiar with time travel like the Eclipse Gate."

"You're from the future?" Freed questioned. "But the Eclipse Gate was destroyed by Natsu."

"That's true," Layla responded. She putted her gauntlet back on her hand before continuing. "However in our time we have another way of time travel." She lifted her left wrist to show the green bracelet. "This device has allowed us to come back in time to stop those who have come back to alter this time."

"No matter how backwards like it may be," Blot slipped in.

"Are you saying those puppets we were fighting are a part of that?" Bickslow said. His babies repeated his last words three times.

Layla nodded. She spread her arms back. "I think it would be better to explain things at the guild. This will affect all of them and not just you. I'd prefer to answer any questions people have once instead over and over again."

Laxus nodded in understanding. "Fine."

Evergreen looked over at their leader. "But, Laxus what about our mission? Do we just scrap it?"

The Dreyar twins looked at each other. "Didn't we take care of their mission for them before we got here?" Blot asked his sister.

Layla pulled a Wyvern scale out of her cloak and threw it down at Laxus' feet. "You can turn this in and collect the reward you were going to get."

Laxus looked down at the scale. Their mission was to take care of a Wyvern attack that was plaguing the city. How could these two so simply defeat a Wyvern and help them against that puppet army. Neither of them looked like they had a scratch on them. Was their more to them then just being Fairy Tail wizards?

Laxus looked back at the twins that resembled his fellow Fairy Tail wizard. "We can't take it. We didn't complete the mission."

"But you would have if not for the interference of the future," Layla told him. "Our mission here is to keep as much of history the same."

Laxus looked down at the scale once again.

"So what do you think, Master?" Erza asked. She had just finished explaining what her team had experience during their last job to the entire guild. Natsu and the others stood behind the Fairy Queen while Master Makarov sat on top of the bar.

The old man had his arms folded across his chest. "Hmm, this does sound troubling. We defiantly need more information before we act."

"What's going on?"

Everyone looked over at the doors to see Gajeel and team Shadow Gear. The group came over to the rest of the guild to see what had gotten everyone's interest. "We were just informing the Master about our strange encounter during our last mission," Erza explained.

"We had a strange encounter during our last mission too," Levy said. She moved her hand to the side.

"What happened, my child?" Master Makarov asked.

Levy and Gajeel quickly explained to everyone about shaking in the city they took their last assignment in. How they met a mysterious person who had similar looks to Gajeel and how Gajeel could smell that other people were there just seconds before they arrived, but they only saw one man who disappeared in a wave of light.

Gajeel held out a broken bracelet that he had found at the sight. "This was the only sign of other people being there."

Lucy looked over at Erza. "Do you think that they were like the guys we fought?"

"It's possible."

"The people you fought?" Gajeel questioned. Erza then once again explained they had with a group of wizards so that they were aware of circumstances.

"So do you think this mysterious person was fighting similar guys like you?" Levy asked.

"Maybe," Erza stated. There was no way she could be sure.

"You guys talking about me?" The guild members once again focused their attention on the doors to see Laxus and his team. On either side of the group was one of the Dreyar twins who all stood in front of the double doors.

"Laxus," the master said.

Gajeel looked over at the black haired teen boy. "Wait, you're-"

"The one we saw that night," Lily finished.

"Yo," Blot said simply. His eyes fell on Levy who was staring at the group intensely. He smirked and got a certain look in his eyes that made the solid script wizard become insecure like he was undressing her with his eyes. She slightly blushed.

Layla glared over at her brother. She hated when he acted like that.

Blot's eyes quickly wonder to the other beautiful women of the Fairy Tail guild, the ones he knew, but were now so much younger than the ones he saw on a day to day basis. He spotted Erza and Mira of course, Lisanna, Bisca, and Wendy even though he imaged her older.

Both twins' eyes fell on the one woman they had to thank for their very existence. Both kept up a poker face when they saw Lucy, staring at them. It was amazing that genetics could make two people look so much alike even if they were mother and daughter.

Laxus moved toward the rest of the guild with the other five wizards following his lead. "Laxus, who are these people you brought with you?" his grandfather questioned.

Laxus shifted his eyes toward each of the two people that had temporary joined up with his team. "Show him."

Both twins followed their future father's orders. They took off their gloves and once again showed their Fairy Tail marks that shocked everyone. They then slipped their gauntlets back on.

Freed gestured to the pair. "It seems they are time travelers and know what's really going on."

Makarov nodded, now understanding why he had never seen these so called children of Fairy Tail before. "Then please enlighten us."

Blot and Layla stepped forward in front of their father. They looked intently at their fellow guild mates. "The people you've been fighting are from a Dark Guild in our time called Crime Spree. They are the strongest guild that has ever existed in Fiore."

Everyone looked at them in utter shock. "What!? But what about Oracion Seis or Grimoire Heart?" Gray stated as he clenched his teeth, remembering how tough both guilds were.

"The problem with this guild is both its numbers and its powers," Blot said. "They have thousands of members and not a single guild hall, but several bases throughout the kingdom."

"How can that be possible?" Erza questioned. "Only ten percent of the population are wizards and many belong to ligament guilds."

"We believe they've gather wizards from across the globe to add to their ranks all for the conquest of taking over Fiore," Layla told them. "We don't know what they plan to do after that since in our time we've been able to place them in a stalemate."

"A stalemate?" Natsu questioned.

"That's right, an alliance was form to hold off the advance of Crime Spree," Layla explained. "Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale have been working to stop them from getting any further. Still even combine we aren't able to take them down either."

"They're fighting against four of the most powerful guilds and we're only in a stalemate," Evergreen shouted.

"Why isn't Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus in our alliance?" Erza questioned. She was sure with Kagura and Millianna's help they could surely turn the tides on this guild that wanted to take over their kingdom.

Layla looked down, knowing they would hate what she was about to say next. There was true pity for the red head woman. "The guilds of Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus were wiped out as well as Twilight Orge by Crime Spree."

Erza's eyes opened wide in shock.

"That's why the alliance was formed so no other guild would fall to the same fate," Layla told them, still looking down. She didn't want to see Erza's reaction to the lost of her friends.

Erza had lowered her head so the shadows of her hair covered her eyes. Her body trembled in anger and sadness.

"We believe they came back to this time because you aren't as strong as you are in our time," Layla continued on. "That and with the alliance not formed it's the perfect chance for them to strike. That's why we were sent back."

Natsu folded his arms across his chest. "But why only the two of you if they sent back their entire guild?"

Layla lifted her head. "They used a man name Onyx to allow them to slip back in time with a machine to enhance his powers. He was so weak he could only afford to send two people back. No one in the alliance knows Crime Spree better than my brother and I.

"We've gather more information on the guild than anyone else. We are known as Fairy Tail's twin gauntlets as well as two of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards in our time. So the master allowed us to come back and complete this mission. We figured it would be best to inform you of the guild because of its sheer numbers and we can't be everywhere at once."

"If they're as powerful as you say they are then how can you plan to beat them all?" Gray wondered aloud.

Layla lifted up her left arm to show off her bracelet. "Like some of you might have seen. They disappeared when a bracelet like this is destroyed that's because it's the only thing linking them and us to this time. If it's destroyed or remove then we are force back to our time period."

"So all we have to do is break those things and then they're all go away," Happy said happily.

"But then what will happen after that?" Lucy questioned.

"We're handle things in our time," Blot answered.

"No way!" Natsu threw his fists out. "They came back to face us so we're going to fight them!"

"We don't have time for your stupidity," Blot said. "Even if by some miracle you could beat them what are you going to do with them? Keep them trap here in your time. You want to do something meaningful stop Crime Spree before they get as big as they do in our time, you idiot."

Blot then looked over at his great grandfather. "Master, can you inform the other guilds about the situation so they can protect themselves."

Makarov nodded. He then jumped down onto the floor and walked up to the black haired twins. He looked up to them. "But are there any wizards that we should be actually worried about on their own."

The twins looked at each other again and then at the sixth master of Fairy Tail. "Yes, we know a few that are to be watched out for," Layla said. "First, you should know the Crime Spree's rank system. They have five levels of wizards.

"The first is D ranks who are normal level wizards, then C rank that are just above average, B ranks are the ones that one should be watched out for such a Pipe, the puppeteer. I fought against him before we got here, but he managed to get away.

"In our time he almost wiped out the Strauss siblings and the Thunder Legion," Layla informed them. Everyone looked in shock that was expected the Thunder Legion and Laxus who had to deal with those crazy puppets. They would have been taken down if it weren't for Blot informing them about their one big weakness.

"However though B Class wizards are strong each of them are known to have a glaring weakness in their magic if you know it you stand chance," Layla started up again. She looked back at her father and his team. "Laxus and his team already know about that man's weakness now so they can fill you in about that later. We know there are twelve B Class wizards in total."

She returned her attention back to her great grandfather. "A class wizards come to an amount of ten. From what we've seen they're all egotistic so they love to brag about what they've done, but they are all also very powerful.

"Such as Rage the Teleporter. He's face off with Gajeel and each time they've every fought it's only ended up in a tie, but he's also taken down several powerful wizards. Then there is Lizbeth the Dark Pool many describe her as a sexy looking librarian. She wiped out an entire town by herself."

Bickslow pointed over to Evergreen. "Like Ever over her."

"Shut up!" She glared at the helmet wearing man.

"And then there is of course Myra the Demon Temptress," Blot basically growled out each word. He remembered his own dark history with the woman and vowed to pay her back for what she did. "She's considered the most dangerous of the A class especially to men. She can read any guy she comes across, know their weakness and even secrets you've thought you only ever kept yourself."

Layla closed her eyes. "But that doesn't mean she's any less dangerous to women either. Even though she can't read a female like she can read a man she was the one who killed Kagura of Mermaid Heel and has been feared through the country ever since."

Shock once again rose up inside of Erza. The person who killed her friend, Simon's sister. The red haired woman stepped forward. "What does this woman look like?"

Layla opened her eyes. She looked straight at Erza she could easily figure out why she wanted to know that information. "It won't change anything, Erza. If you want to stop them then you have to stop Crime Spree before they ever get this powerful."

Erza tightened her fists so hard they were shacking.

Layla knew now wasn't to the time to let her more comforting nature come out. This situation was serious and they all needed to know what they were up against. "There are ten A Class wizards and then there are they're S Class that total number is six."

"You serious?" Elfman questioned.

"Someone who took down Kagura is only an A class," Mirajane said worry. Kagura was almost as strong as Erza so the prospect of an entirely higher class was truly frightening.

"We only know one of the S Class by name and that's Ulysses," Layla stated. "We don't know his magic only that he single handedly destroyed Quatro Cerberus." An unsettling air fell on the guild. Could such a force, such a guild actually be possible?

**The Reviews that I got before inspired me to write faster.**


	4. The King Summoner

**Thanks to you who have reviewed this story so far. Hope more of you will review soon.**

The King Summoner

"Single handily-" Evergreen started.

"Wipe out Quatro Cerberus?" Cana finished. Her body shook in shock. How could one person wipe out one of the six strongest guilds in the entire kingdom? Sweat came down her face at the very power needed to do something like that.

Natsu trembled with rage. He balled up his fist, he didn't care what these two said he was going to take care of these guys himself even if he had to do it all by himself. "I'm not going to let them get away with this! I'm going to fight them no matter what you two say and I'll beat them at their best so they know not to mess Fairy Tail or any of our friends. CRIME SPREE IS GOING DOWN!"

"Natsu!" Blot growled.

"Oh, you think you can take on our entire guild do you?"

Everyone looked back toward the doors to see an imposing tall man that could rival Laxus in size, black messy hair, sky blue eyes, and an average face that screamed of evil. He was dressed in complete black with an old gangster hat.

He narrowed his eyes as he smiled. He adjusted his hat on his head. "You have a lot to learn if you think you can defeat us. Fool."

Natsu stomped his foot on the ground. "What did you say? Are you from Crime Spree?"

"My name is Rage known as Crime Spree's Teleporter," the man introduced himself. "And this is the end of Fairy Tail." In a mere second several lacrima appeared in front of the entire group of Fairy Tail wizards most of which were floating in mid-air.

"Goodbye, Fairies," Rage spoke. The lacrima glowed as they all got ready to explode in front of them. No one exactly had a plan to stop this as everything was happening to fast to figure out a way to block or even counter such a large spell.

Layla unlike everyone else knew how to react. If she didn't everyone would die. She ripped one of her silver keys off of her key chain on her belt. "Open-"

All the lacrima go off.

The Fairy Tail guild hall exploded.

Rage teleported out of the explosion, landing just outside its range so he could see his handy work. "So much for the so called strongest guild in Fiore." He started to laugh when he suddenly heard a voice.

"Gate of the shield, Scutum," a female voice called out. The smoke cleared to reveal that half the guild hall was still standing. Layla now stood in front of everyone with her sliver key sticking straight out.

A red Greece shield with an eye in the middle floated in front of her that had created a magic barrier to block the attack from harming anyone. A wind blew through the raven hair of the time traveler. "Nice work, Scutum."

The shield's eye blinked twice.

"She's a Celestial wizard like Lucy?" Levy questioned.

"Didn't expect one of the A ranks to just come strolling into our doors," Blot said. He focused himself knowing they were about to have a challenging battle ahead. He hunched his shoulders and prepared and got in a fighting position."

"So this is Rage the Teleporter," Erza said.

"So you heard of me," Rage said flattered. "Though I must admit I'm surprise my name has yet come into fame here."

"Yeah, well it never will." Natsu charged forward out of Layla's barrier toward the man.

Layla reached for the dragon slayer to try to stop him, but she was too late. "Natsu, wait!"

"Idiot," Blot cursed.

Natsu lit up his fists and thrust his right one straight at the man. As soon as he almost made contact the man disappeared and the then reappeared right beside Natsu. Rage slammed his palm right into the side of Natsu's head.

The pink haired wizard slid across the ground. Natsu somersaulted to get back on his feet and slid back. He charged at the man again. He swung his foot across the ground to shoot a wave of flames.

Rage disappeared again, this time reappearing above the fire slayer and falling down on top of him.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"That idiot, clearly someone has to show him how it's done." Gajeel ran out onto the floor turning his arm into an iron pole and thrust it forward. "Iron Dragon's Club!"

Rage looked over at the man. He stuck out his hand with a blue magic circle in front of him. The iron club went through the magic circle as another magic circle appeared behind Gajeel. The iron Dragon's Club slammed right into the dragon slayer's back.

Gajeel crashed to the ground not sure what even just happened. Before either dragon slayer could registered what trouble they were in. A magic circle appeared underneath each of them which had them sink into the ground.

Rage lifted his hand above his head. The two magic circles appeared several feet into the air. Natsu and Gajeel came falling out of mid air and crashed into the ground, creating their own craters. "Fools."

The dark wizard stuck out a hand toward both slayers as a magic circle appeared in front of each hand. An explosive lacrima came out of each circle and rolled over to the two dragon slayers. That went off almost instantly once they were in close enough range.

Both slayers let out an anguishing scream.

"Gajeel," Levy cried out.

"Natsu," Lisanna shouted.

The said two dragon slayers were badly beaten. Every part of their body ache from the beating their bodies just went through. Gajeel lied on his front with his fists over his head. He clenched his teeth as he tried to get up, but couldn't find the strength after falling and getting blown up. It was a surprise he was still in one piece.

Natsu lied on his back. He clutched the ground below him as he bit down on his teeth, trying to move, but he was in the same position as Gajeel. His eyes were close. He couldn't even wrap his head around what just happen.

"You were going to beat our entire guild," Rage mocked. "It will be me that will destroy your guild single handedly." Rage laughed madly. "Then I'll become an S Class wizard."

Laxus and Blot bit down on their teeth. They were both ready to take this guy on and teach him a lesson for mocking Fairy Tail.

However it was Layla that stepped forward, returning her spirit back to celestial world. "I have no choice I'll open the gates."

"Huh?" Laxus said in confusion.

"Sis," Blot spoke.

Rage looked over at the remaining members of the guild. "What none sense are you speaking, girl?"

Layla threw back her cloak over her shoulders so she would have more space to move. She planted her feet firmly on the ground apart from each other. She stuck her right hand out to the side. "Open Gate of the Kings." Four magic circles appeared on the ground around the celestial wizard.

She stuck her hand straight out. A tribal pattern appeared on both of her arms as her eyes glowed with power. "Open Gate of the Western Winds, Byakko!"

A large green magical circle spun around behind Layla. The circle was then quickly consumed by a raging tornado that dispersed to reveal a white tiger the size of the guild hall behind the young woman. "The King of Wind!"

The members of the guild eyes popped out of their head. "That's one big cat!"

Rage looked at the sight in disbelief as well. "That power, you're here." He looked straight at the girl as the wind tossed her hair around. "Layla, Fairy Tail's Right Hand Gauntlet, The King Summoner!"

"King Summoner?" Lucy repeated.

Gajeel and Natsu looked in awe at the sight.

"Byakko, I need your assistance," Layla stated. Before she even bothered to come to Fairy Tail she renewed all of her contracts with not only her celestial spirits, but her other types of summonings as they weren't bound to her in this time frame.

"What do you need of me?" the king questioned.

Layla pointed straight at Rage. "I need you to take him down, but I don't want to damage the city so please take your warrior mode."

Byakko nodded very well. The wind wrapped around him and he quickly minimize in size, becoming slightly taller than her father. He became a humanoid tiger that stood by his summoner's side. "I'll show him the power of a king."

The king of wind flew forward at the man. He pulled his paw back then swung it forward. "Wind Slasher!" Wind shot off his claws that came flying at the teleportation wizard who quickly disappeared. The king easily used his senses to see where the man would come up next.

Byakko landed on the side of the building then launched himself down to strike Rage just where he happened to appear.

Rage went flying back. He smiled. "You're not so fierce some especially when you're caught in a cage." He stuck out his hand. A magic circle appeared above the king and a powerful magic cage fell out, trapping Byakko inside.

Rage landed on the ground, sliding back. "That is the Cage of Ancients. It can trap anything of magic even summonings."

Layla swung her hand to the side. "Byakko, break that cage apart!"

"Weren't you paying attention?" Rage questioned.

Wind blew out from Byakko that smashed against the cell bars, tearing the cage apart in mere seconds to everyone's amazement. The white tiger got ready to fight again.

"How is that possible?" Rage questioned.

"Byakko cannot be restrained by any means," Layla explained. "He is the king of wind if you wish to defeat him you have to do it the old fashion way."

Byakko leaped forward to continue the fight. Rage quickly teleported as Byakko easily kept up using several wind spells. A few were simply teleported away from Rage or aimed back at the king. The king however redirected his magic back at the man, striking him again and again.

The two warriors were even.

"I've never seen sky magic like this before," Wendy said in amazement.

Happy flew in the air. "That's the coolest cat ever!"

Lucy held her fist to her chest. "It's amazing."

A drop of sweat ran down Layla's serious face. _I have to wrap this up_, she thought. _It's already been four minutes. One more minute and I'll be force to send Byakko back_.

Byakko slashed his claws across Rage's chest. "Twisted Tornado!" A tornado came out of each of his claws that connected with Rage, blasting the wizard down into the ground.

Layla pointed straight out. "Byakko, please destroy the bracelet on his wrist!"

Byakko came down slamming his bottom paw on the bracelet, smashing it. The man started to fade away. "Damn it," he cursed. "This isn't over. King Summoner, I don't know how you got back here, but your luck is about to run out."

The wind king looked back at Layla. "Is that all you need from me?"

"Yes, thank you, Byakko," Layla said gently. "You can return." The king faded away the same way the celestial spirits usually do.

"Nice work, sis though you were cutting it close there," Blot stated.

"I know," Layla replied. She had already summon a king earlier and Byakko was her second one for the day. She wouldn't be allowed to use that power again until tomorrow. She closed her eyes for a moment to calm herself. She needed to stop wasting anymore magic. "Close the gate of Kings."

The tribal markings that had ran down her arms retracted away so her skin was clear once again. She took a breath of relief. She could already feel her magic slowly returning.

Lucy took his step forward. "I've never seen summoning like that before. How, what was that?" Her playboy lion appeared in front of her, blocking her path. Lucy looked around him to see what was wrong. "Loke, what's the matter?"

Loke stared at the black hair woman with trembling eyes. "That, that shouldn't even be possible. How can you summon a Heavenly King when no one in history ever could?"

Layla looked back at him over her shoulder.

**Reviews get me excited to write so please review.**


	5. Layla's Strength

Layla's Strength

Loke stared at the girl in shock. "How can you possibly summon one of the four Heavenly Kings? That ability was thought to be impossible for over four hundred years. There shouldn't be a summoner alive that can do that."

"I'm not from this time, Loke," Layla simply replied.

"What?"

"She came from the future," Lucy answered. She placed her hand on Loke's arm, trying to comfort the lion. She didn't understand why he was so upset. The girl had just saved all of their lives by summoning that king. "Is it really that difficult to summon?"

"There are a lot of factors that go into summoning one of the Heavenly Kings," Loke responded.

"Like what exactly?" Freed asked.

Bickslow gestured his hand around. "First who are these Heavenly Kings?" His babies repeated, 'Heavenly Kings' three times.

Loke looked over at them. "The Heavenly Kings have a realm outside of the Celestial World which serves as their kingdoms. Each also watches over a part of this world. Byakko is the king of the wind and controls the Western plains such as Fiore. Each of them have immense power and it's far from easy to make any sort of contract with them."

"What do you have to do?" Lucy asked.

Loke looked back at his master. "First, you have to figure out how to set up a meeting with them and after that they not only test your character but study your bloodline. If they think either is not worthy of their service they will completely reject you."

"Bloodlines don't matter," Natsu managed to shout out.

Every looked over at the still beaten up dragon slayer. "That idiot does realize not everything follows the same ideas as Fairy Tail."

Everyone sweat drop. "Who knows with that idiot," Laxus said.

"You were saying Loke." Lucy tried to focus back on this Heavenly King business. "Hold on," she said as she brought her fist to her chest. "So even if the person themselves is good, but their family isn't the Kings won't even bother with them."

"That's right," Loke told her. "They have to have some sort of status and must be good people in their own right, especially their parents and any siblings they have. Even if you manage to have all those it takes a large amount of magical energy to summon them even more than it does to summon us of the Zodiac.

"Summoning them even for less than a minute can leave a large strain on ones magical reserves and that's not including adding in one using their magic so the kings can use their magic in this world. One person shouldn't be able to handle such a strain of keeping a king here for almost five minutes."

After Loke had finished his explanation everyone looked at Layla in awe and wonder, waiting for her to answer how she was able to pull it off.

Layla shut her eyes. "I can't give you all the details as to why I'm capable of doing this otherwise I may not have it at all; however as for the reason I'm able to have a King out for so long is do to the type of contracts I've made with the four of them."

"Wait, you have a contract with all four kings?" Loke said in utter shock.

Layla nodded to confirm. She opened her red eyes that simply look frightening compare to her normal gray. "I can summon them for only up to five minutes; however in that time frame they use their own magic to fight while I keep their gate open with my own magic that is why I can fight and not use up all my magic."

"Even so I'm still surprise you're still standing," Loke said.

"I have plenty of magic left," Layla gently assured the lion. Loke felt in some way it was Lucy comforting him.

Erza stepped forward in front of Layla. "Is that true?"

Layla nodded confused. She looked up at the red hair woman that was slightly taller than her even though she was in heels.

"That man was one of the A Class you warned us about the one who tied with Gajeel in your time," Erza started. "You were able to defeat him so I want to test what it will take to fight one of these A Class wizards."

Layla understood the reason why, but it was true they needed to know what the current level of the guild was so they could all be prepared for the battles ahead. "Fine, I understand."

"Hold on," Blot said. The two women looked over at the black haired boy. "Sis, you already summoned two kings today. You know that's your limit."

Layla looked back at Erza. "I still have my other sets of magic. I want to know how strong Erza is in this time."

"Very Well."

Erza and Layla walked out of what remained of the guild hall onto the street and face each other with enough space between them for a proper battle.

"Maybe we should get those two idiots out of the way before those two start clashing," Blot suggested.

Laxus sighed before he nodded. He and Blot moved between the girls and grabbed Natsu and Gajeel off of the streets and brought them back into the guild so Wendy could heal them. No one else was on the streets except the two Fairy Tail women.

"Will she be ok against Erza?" Lucy asked worried. She knew how strong Erza was from the many battles she'd seen her in. This Layla girl was powerful as clear by her defeating one of Crime Spree's A class, but it had drained at least a good amount of her magic.

Blot folded his arms across his chest. "She might be with 'that' magic."

"Might?" Lucy said even more worried.

"Anything less than a sure thing is a bad idea against Erza," Happy said.

"What magic are you talking about?" Loke questioned.

"Are you sure that you're able to do this?" Erza asked.

Layla nodded with strong determination in her eyes.

Meanwhile back in the guild Cana was taking bets on who would win the match the fearsome Titania or Fairy Tail's King Summoner who can't summon any of her kings. The bets were greatly in Erza's favor.

"Aww, I want to fight," Natsu complained.

"You can't even stand up," Lucy said.

The only ones who weren't betting were Blot, Lucy, Loke, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Carla. Blot, Lucy and Loke were all too busy focusing on the two women as the match was about to start.

Makarov raised his hand and then swung it down. "Let the battle begin."

Erza instantly requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armor, not knowing what to expect from her opponent. She flew up and swung her blades around her and threw them directly down at Layla. "Dance my blades!"

Layla stuck her right hand out at a downward angle. A green magic circle appeared under her palm and a double edge sword with two wind holes near the top appeared in her hand. She gripped the handle with both hands and swung across in front of herself in the shape of an arch.

A wind slash came out of the blade and sent Erza's blades off in different directions.

"She uses requipment magic too!" Lucy and Loke said at the same time.

Layla spun the sword in her hand in front of her. "Divine Twister!" A raging sharp stream of wind shot out of her blade at Erza, capturing the Fairy Queen.

"Wait a minute, that sword belongs to Byakko's kingdom," Loke said. "How did she get it?"

"Maybe she stole it," Happy said.

"Don't be stupid," Blot responded still focus on the match. "Do you think a king would work with a thief? My sister got that as a gift from Byakko so she wouldn't always have to summon him."

"A gift?" Lucy then remembered when Virgo had given her, her Fleuve d'étoiles so she wouldn't always have to summon her spirit.

"But unlike when she summons the kings she has the power the weapons with her own magic," Blot informed them.

Erza broke out of the wind storm now in her black wing armor. She flew back toward Layla with her sword drawn back. Layla prepared her next attack.

Layla used the boost of wind magic of her sword while Erza used the power of her armor. They swung, flipped, dodged, and counter one another's attack with great skill. Erza started to gain the advantage.

Layla ex-equip her wind sword and then requiped into fire style gloves and boots. Flames engulfed her hands as she shot a ring of flames at Erza that she simply dodged. Layla slammed her hands on the ground and swung her flaming feet at Erza.

Erza had her blade over her head and pointed it down so that it blocked the attack. Layla created an explosion with her flames before flipping back to create some distance.

Natsu chuckled. "Something like that won't work on Erza."

"Duh," Blot replied.

Layla landed on her feet, switching from her flame weapons to a turtle shell body shield. The flames are swept away by Erza's sword with her now in her Fire Empress Armor. She was down on one knee.

"Crushing Wave shot!" A blue magic circle appeared in front of Layla's shield. A huge wave of water came out of it blasting Erza back.

Erza quickly changed into Sea Empress armor to take on the wave that surrounded her. Meanwhile Layla requiped into having a large earth mallet in her hands. She swung across her front. "Earth Dasher!"

The ground rose and made a curve earth wall behind Erza, smashing her into it. Erza let out a scream.

"She's requiping faster than Erza," Lucy said now worried about her friend.

"No, she knows how Erza thinks," Loke said. "So even though Erza's faster at requiping she knows how to counter her before she change again."

"How is that possible?" Natsu questioned.

"You forget she's from the future, Natsu," Lucy said.

_I'll have to finish this fast_, Layla thought. _I don't have much magical power left so maybe if I combine two of the kings' weapons_. She unequip the hammer about to switch to her wind sword and fire gloves and boots.

A flash of light came from Erza.

Layla's eyes opened wide. She fell back, being cut on her side by a blade. She dropped on the ground as Erza stood several feet behind her in her Flight armor and blade in hand.

"Erza won," Happy cheered.

"Guess that's no surprise," Bickslow stated. 'No surprise, no surprise, no surprise,' his babies repeated.

Water and stars in the shape of a whip slid across the ground, wrapping around Erza's ankle. The red haired woman looked down to see that it was Lucy's Fleuve d'étoiles. "What?" She saw Layla on the ground holding the whip, but for a second image it was Lucy.

Erza was flung into the air and slammed down on the ground in front of Layla who was holding the celestial whip.

"I've never seen Erza get man handle by another girl before," Bickslow said.

"How does she have Fleuve d'étoiles that's Lucy's isn't it?" Gray questioned.

Blot raised an eyebrow. "You thought there was only one of those things." What Blot stated wasn't a lie a second one was fasten for his sister after their mother asked as a favor from the Celestial King, but it was still reckless of his sister to use it right now.

Erza switched to her Purgatory armor, breaking out of the whip's gasp. She was now standing with the large spike mace in her hand. She leaped up and swung the mace down toward the girl that was crouching on the ground.

Layla pulled out a silver key. "Open Gate of the Eagle, Aquila." A flash of light came in front of her as Erza swung down.

The ground broke and smoke rose so no one could see what had just happen.

"Do you think Erza killed her?" Happy questioned in a panic.

"I don't think so, Happy," Wendy said.

An eagle rose out of the smoke into the air. The bird was big enough to carry a person and had Layla there kneeled on his back. She had already put her whip back on her belt. "Princess, are you alright?" Aquila asked.

"Princess?" Everyone sweat drop.

"She seems a lot like Lucy," Happy said.

Erza launched herself into the air ready to attack once again with her large mace.

Layla pulled off another key from her key ring, having a total of seven gate keys. "Open Gate of the Shield, Scutum." A magic circle appeared along with a flash of light. The shield appeared before them that created a magic barrier.

Erza swung her weapon that clashed against the barrier. She pushed against it, but couldn't break through the barrier that had her land back on the ground.

_Lucy was on her way out of her family's house. A young eight year old Layla stood just a little outside of the living room as she stepped forward. "Momma."_

_Lucy stopped and turned back to face her daughter. "Hmm?"_

_Layla looked down nervous. "Uh-um."_

_ "__What is it, Layla?" Lucy asked sweetly. Lucy had already packed for her latest mission with her team of course she didn't mind being late if something was bothering her little girl._

_Layla looked over at all the keys her mother had including the golden ones. She then looked back down again more scared to ask her question._

_Lucy let go of her luggage and came down to her daughter's height. She placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. Layla looked into her mother's eyes. "It's ok, you can tell me."_

_ "__Do you, do you think I'll ever to be as strong as you and dad?" she asked._

_Lucy smiled gently. "Of course you will."_

_Layla waved her hands around frankly. "But I only have three silver keys and none of them are as strong as momma's gold ones. Plus Blot always beats me and I can only summon one spirit a day. You, you can summon so many at once, Momma."_

_ "__I didn't start out that way," Lucy told her. "I could only summon just one a day too and it took me a long time to make all the friends I have now." She placed her hand on top of her daughter's head. "Your dad had a weak body when he was kid."_

_ "__Daddy?"_

_Lucy nodded. "You can become stronger too, Layla. You just have to work hard and love the friends you make contracts with. Believe in yourself, Layla and I know you can do anything."_

Layla was breathing heavily. _I only have a little magical energy left so I'll have one shot at this_. She lifted up a third sliver key above her. "Open Gate of the Chisel, Caelum." A flash of light and dings came from the magic circle to have Caelum appear.

Layla pointed down at Erza. "Fire down on her."

Caelum switched to his cannon mode and gathered energy to form its blast. Scutum would keep Caelum safe long enough for it to launch its attack the real problem was making sure it hit Erza. As soon as Caelum finished charging it fired down on Erza.

An explosion went off.

Smoke rose once again and everyone waited to see what happened. When the smoke clear, a double arm shield was above Erza's head. She had requiped into her Adamatine armor.

Layla had returned her shield and chisel back to their world. She dropped her hand that held her three gate keys on Aquila's back. "That's it, I'm out of magic. Aquila, please land I've lost this fight."

Aquila did as his master asked, landing on the ground before disappearing. Layla dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Layla." Blot charged over to his sister.

Erza returned back to her normal clothing. She looked down at her opponent as Blot pulled the girl into his arms. Erza admired the skill the girl had with both requip and celestial magic and neither was her strongest type of magic which was properly why she was that badly hurt in the fight.

She also realized something else in that battle. She would train this girl in the future. Her style in the requip arts reminded her of her own. She certainly couldn't be prouder of the girl's abilities and looked forward to that day, but she also knew she needed to get stronger if she was going to help them stop Crime Spree.

Blot carried his sister bridal style over to Wendy. He putted her down in front of the young dragon slayer. "Wendy, can you heal my sister's injuries." The young dragon slayer nodded with determination and dropped down to her knees, waving her hands over the main damage Layla got from her fight with Erza.

After Wendy was finished she wiped her brow. "There she just needs rest to now to gather her magic back."

"She's one heck of a man I'll give her that?" Elfman commented.

"She's not a man, big brother," Lisanna said.

"If you say man one more time, I'm going to beat you with my fan," Evergreen threatened.

"I need to find a place for her to sleep for the night," Blot said.

"You should stay a Lucy's," Happy said.

Lucy looked freaked out. "Why my place?"

"Because your bed is so comfy," Natsu said.

Blot looked at his sister. "Its fine, we'll find a place."

Lucy sighed. "Well, I guess you can't be any worst than Natsu."

Everyone burst out laughing.

Blot picked his sister back up. "So then let's get going."

Mirajane waved them off. "You guys take care of her we'll work on fixing up the guild hall."

Lucy escorted the twins to her apartment. Loke looked at them suspiciously before he decided to follow them.

**Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing this story it got me really excited about writing it. Thanks for your support. I look forward to your next review.**


	6. Dreyar Family PT1

Dreyar Family PT. 1

Blot placed his sleeping sister on Lucy's bed. He placed her on her side as he knew that's how she liked to sleep. The sun had already started to set outside.

The young lightning wizard smiled gently at his sister. The image of his mother replaced his sister and him and his sister when they were six years old lied on either side of her. He remembered that day well. It was one of his favorite memories as a kid.

"Blot," his mother's voiced called.

The black haired boy snapped back into his currently circumstances. He looked back to see the young teenage form of his mother standing behind him. It still amazed him how much she looked like his sister. The old pictures they had didn't seem to compare.

"I'm sure she's going to be just fine," Lucy said.

Blot took a breath and returned to his much cooler demeanor. "My sister isn't a light weight. She just needs sleep like Wendy said." He folded his arms across her chest.

Lucy tilted her head curiously. "You remind me of someone." She placed her finger to the bottom of her lip and then pointed to him after a moment of thinking. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Gajeel somehow."

Blot's right eye twitched and his teeth clenched. "We're not related to that guy." Why did his sister have to pick these stupid eye and hair color? There were plenty of different options to choose from. Besides as long as their parents ended up together who gave a damn if they knew?

Lucy covered her mouth and giggled. "Sorry. It's just that you look a lot like him."

Blot softened up. He had heard that laugh his entire life and it always made him smile. Sometimes he honestly didn't know how his mother dealt with him or his father at times, but she always seem to be understanding.

Lucy then opened her eyes. She lowered her hand down to her side. "I know I shouldn't ask, but your parents who are they?"

"I can't tell you that," Blot said. He did decide to go along with his sister's plan about hiding their origin.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Lucy said. "Can you at least tell me what your family is like a little bit?"

Blot raised his eyebrow. "My mother…," he sighed, "my mother is a beautiful woman that is very caring. My father can be very strict, but I once heard my mom tell my sister he's really just a great big teddy bear that is just interested in protecting us."

Lucy giggled again at the thought of it.

Blot smiled. He never really could see his father being a teddy bear, but then again maybe his mother knew something he didn't.

_A seven year old Blot peeked into his parent's bedroom. He held his hand on the door frame. Lucy stood in front of Laxus who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Would you just drop it, Lucy?" Laxus said._

_Lucy placed her hands on her hips. "Come on, Laxus let me and the kids do something special for you. It's a big deal to become Fairy Tail's new master."_

_Blot's eyes opened wide. Dad's the new guild master, but what about grandpa Makarov, the young boy thought._

_ "__I don't feel like celebrating," Laxus stated. "Besides didn't we do enough of that at the guild yesterday?"_

_Blot and his sister hadn't been allowed to come to the guild yesterday along with the other kids, because of some strict only official guild members business. He had really wondered what it was about and now he knew. He smiled widely. His dad had become the master of Fairy Tail._

_Blot rushed into the room, interrupting his parents' conversation with a great big yell of excitement. "Dad!" He waved his arms up in the air. "You're the new guild master!" He ran over to his father and hugged his leg._

_Laxus blinked a few times in confusion then got a smug grin on his face. He picked up his son and putted him in his lap. "That's right, you're old man is Fairy Tail's newest master and we're going to have a big party here to celebrate just the four of us."_

_Both males smiled up at a shock Lucy who then smiled gently back at them. _

_The next day while Laxus was at the guild, getting use to his new role as the leader of the guild while his kids and wife worked on fixing up the house for the party. They made food and created signs. They cleaned up every room, including their own bedrooms for a change for Blot._

_It was a lot of hard work and Lucy felt it more meaningful for the three of them to do it by themselves and with no help from other members of the guild or her spirits. Blot finished the last of his duties and walked into the living room. _

_He yawned, feeling super tire from all the hard work. He rubbed one of his eyes before he saw his mother and sister lying on the floor asleep. He knew he should wake them up, but he was sure a nice little nap for all of them wasn't a bad idea. He walked over to the other side of his mother and lied down beside her, instantly falling asleep._

_The three end up sleeping through the night. They woke up to find a blanket over them and learned that Laxus had walked in on them sleeping. He decided to let them rest and try to make them as comfortable as possible without moving them. He thanked them all for the wonderful party._

Blot and Lucy sat across from each other at the table in Lucy's apartment. Lucy sighed, holding her head up with her hands as she rested her elbows on her table.

Blot looked at his mother. "What's the matter, Lucy?"

Lucy spread her arms across the table. "It's just that thanks to the Crime Spree guild we had to scrap our last mission so I don't have enough money for rent."

Blot looked at his mother amused. He remember his mother telling him and his sister all about how her team would always destroy half a town or two during their missions so money would always been taken out of their reward. It's why he and his sister would always make sure they kept good control of their own magic so they did as little property damage as possible.

Blot reached into his pocket and pulled out several stacks of jewel. He placed it on the table and slid it over to his sad mother. "Here, this should help you with your rent problems for awhile."

Lucy's eyes shimmered with delight. "Really?" She pulled the money toward her then looked back at Blot curious. "Are you sure about this?"

"The Crime Spree guild might get in your way for a while so I wouldn't want you to end up homeless as a result," Blot told her.

"Thank you so much, Blot."

_ "__Happy Birthday Blot and Layla!" Everyone in Fairy Tail shouted. The Dreyar siblings sat at a table in the middle of the guild hall as the place was decorated for the Master's children's birthday. Master Laxus and Lucy stood on either side of their kids. _

_Both now eight year old blondes blew on their large cake to blow out the candles, each making a wish. Everyone clapped and cheered for the young kids._

_Lucy then slid a small sliver box to each of her children. "This is my present for you since you both said you want to become wizards and join the Fairy Tail guild." Both twins quickly opened up their boxes to see what their mother got them._

_Both got a copy of sliver key for the chisel constellation. It shined in the light and they both had huge smiles on their faces in awe. _

_ "__Thank you, ma'am," Layla said._

_ "__Thanks mom," Blot responded._

_Laxus looked down at his kids. "I've also decided to start training you two starting tomorrow. You're going to be two of our best when I'm through with you."_

_Layla looked over at her mother. "But can mom train me. I want to be a beautiful strong celestial wizard like her."_

_Lucy placed her hand on her cheek and blushed. A few men of the guild whistle or let out catcalls. _

_Laxus eyed the men and growled to have them all run into a corner. He then focused back on his daughter. "Alright then, though you better learn to punch. You don't want anyone to mess up your pretty face."_

_Layla lifted her hand into the air. "I will."_

_Lucy walked over to Laxus. She pushed herself up on her toes and grabbed Laxus' broad shoulder for support and kissed him on the cheek, making the Master of Fairy Tail blushed. Lucy then turned to her children while Laxus wrapped his arm around Lucy's slender waist. _

_ "__So how are you two enjoying your birthday?" Lucy asked._

_ "__We love it," Layla said._

_ "__Ewww, don't kiss in front of us," Blot shouted. He waved his fists around angry. _

_Everyone burst out laughing. _

Blot placed a plate of curry in front of himself and his mother. Lucy clapped her hands together in delight. "Wow, this is amazing. Where did you learned to cook,-uh, I guess I shouldn't ask that should I?"

Blot sat back in his seat. "Its fine, I learned from my mother. This was my favorite meal she used to make for us." He picked up his spoon and scooped up some of the white rice and heated soup, taking a bite. He couldn't make it as well as his mother, but it was still pretty good.

Lucy leaned forward. "Hey, you know something that's funny. Your sister has the same name as my mother."

"Oh, really?" He raised his eyebrow as if he had no idea. He then shifted his eyes back toward his sister.

_A thirteen year old, Blot stomped his foot on the ground. He glared up at his father that towered over him. Blot had his teeth clenched and his fists tightened so hard they shook. "Why can't I take this mission?"_

_ "__Because you can't handle it," Laxus answered. _

_ "__It's not like it's an S Class mission," Blot shouted. "I can handle it. Don't baby me!"_

_ "__Listen you, brat," Laxus shouted back. "You have to get either my or Mirajane's permission to go on a mission and as Master of this guild I say you can't go." At this point everyone currently at the guild was watching the father and son argument._

_ "__I'm sick of you holding me back just because I'm your son," Blot yelled. He placed his hand on his chest. "Are you afraid I'll surpass you if I go on enough tough missions?"_

_ "__You're not even in my league, Blot," Laxus said. "You're not even in your mother's league so don't start talking all big. You still have a lot to learn. You need to realize you can't do everything on your own."_

_ "__I-"_

_Footsteps approached them as everyone else had been still. The two looked behind Blot to see who it was. "Dad, I could go with him if you want."_

_ "__Layla," Blot said. _

_Laxus shut his eyes. "I told you its Master while we're at the guild hall," Laxus said annoyed. He then opened one eye to look at his daughter. "But fine if you go with him he can go. Make sure you watch out for each other."_

_Layla nodded. "We will."_

Lucy came out of the bathroom in a towel. She let out a relieving breath as steaming mist came out of the bathroom. "You can take your bath now if you want?"

Blot sat beside his sister, watching over her as she slept. "Sure." He stood up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

_ "__What!?" Lucy slammed her hands on the kitchen table and stood up. "You're moving out?" She looked across the table at her teenage son._

_Blot sighed. "I already talked it over with dad and he agreed it's for the best. You left home when you were sixteen and dad lived on his own when he was seventeen. I'm seventeen now."_

_Lucy sighed and sat back down. "Our fathers were…well difficult men, Blot. I know you and your father butt heads a times, but it's nothing the two of you can't work out."_

_Blot folded his arms across his chest and leaned back. "This isn't about me and dad. Though he treats me like a kid sometimes I know he's nothing compare to my grandfathers." He looked away from his mother. He had heard all the terrible things both his grandfather Ivan and Jude had done to his parents if either were still alive he would want to kick their asses._

_The young S Class wizard brought his attention back to his mother. "I just need my space. Me and the old man are good."_

_ "__I guess I can understand that," Lucy said. She looked at her son with all the belief she could muster. "Just make sure you take care of yourself."_

_Blot nodded._

Blot sat in the tube of the warm water. His eyes were close as he thought about his past. He then opened them up and looked at the ceiling. "Why did Crime Spree pick this time. Why now?"


	7. Dreyar Family PT2

Dreyar Family PT.2

Lucy sighed as she finished putting on her night clothes. "I was hoping I could learn something about their family." The celestial wizard rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. "But a beautiful, caring woman that can cook isn't much to go off of." Lucy felt like the boy was thinking about his family, but he refuse to share what was going on inside his head. She sighed again. "Neither is a strict father that's really a big teddy bear at heart."

Lucy looked over at Layla. "I wonder if she's dreaming about anything."

Layla slept soundly on the bed, dreaming about her family and her past.

_ "__Wow, their so pretty, Momma," Layla said as she gazed up at the stars. Lucy sat in a grass clearing while a six year old Blot sat between her legs as Layla stood behind her, holding onto Lucy's shoulder for support._

_Sparkles were in the young girl's eyes. "Do all your spirits really come from up there?"_

_ "__That's right." Lucy nodded. _

_ "__How many constellations are there?" Blot asked. _

_ "__There are a total of 88 constellations," Lucy answered. _

_ "__I want to collect them all," Layla said, looking over at her mother. _

_Lucy looked back at her daughter. "You do, do you? Just don't forget you'll have to treat them all like good friends."_

_Blot looked up at Lucy. "Why? You can make them do whatever you want, right?"_

_ "__Spirits need to be treated with respect, Blot."_

_ "__But they won't die, right?"_

_ "__That's true, but they do have feelings. How would you feel if you could live forever, but you were just used as a slave and a shield? Always feeling pain and got not so much as a thank you in return."_

_ "__I wouldn't like it," Blot answered. _

_ "__Exactly," Lucy answered. She smiled brightly down at her son._

_Layla patted her mother as hard as she could on her shoulder to get her attention. "Momma, Momma."_

_Lucy looked back at Layla again. "What is it sweetheart?" _

_A flash of lightning came down in front of the small family, gathering all of their attention. The lightning faded away to reveal Laxus down on one knee with his travel bag slung over his shoulder. He stood up and opened his eyes. _

_ "__Dad!" Both kids shouted in excitement. They ran over to their father and both hugged one of his legs. _

_Laxus came down to his children's height and scooped them up into his arms, before he stood up again. "How are you guys doing?"_

_The twins hugged their father. "We missed you," Layla said. Laxus had been off on a month long mission with his team. _

_ "__Hey, I missed you too." He looked in his daughter's direction._

_Lucy giggled at the sight that caught Laxus' attention. He raised an eyebrow. Lucy opened her eyes and looked at her happy blond family. "How did you find us so quickly?"_

_Laxus smirked. "Like I don't know my own family. Beside you know I'll always be able to follow your scent, Blondie."_

_Layla looked up at her father. "Why do you call Momma that?"_

_Blot then looked up at his father. "Yeah, you have blonde hair too." The young boy pointed to it, before he took a few locks in his small hand and pulled on them. _

_Laxus shut one eye in pain and clenched his teeth._

_ "__Yeah." Layla grabbed a few more locks on her side and pulled too._

_ "__Hey, what's with you two suddenly pulling my hair?" Laxus questioned._

_ "__Momma, said we should if you called her Blondie again," Blot said._

_Laxus looked down at his wife. "Seriously?"_

_Lucy giggled with a devious grin. "Maybe. Kids, you can let go of your father now."_

_The Dreyar twins let go of their father's hair. Laxus walked over to his wife and sat down with their kids in his arms. "So star gazing again, huh? Don't you guys ever get bored with this?"_

_ "__No, it's fun," Layla said. "I'm going to learn all the constellations."_

_ "__Oh, are you now?" Laxus questioned._

_Layla nodded her head. "Uh, huh."_

_ "__Well, I'll learn them faster," Blot declared._

_Layla stuck out her tongue at him. Laxus and Lucy laughed at their kids antics. _

_ "__Come here, Lucy." Laxus pulled his wife into his lap as he sat back on their bed. He wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist. He had his signature smug smile with a certain look in his eyes. Lucy had her arms draped over Laxus' shoulder with love in her eyes and a smile on her face._

_Snap._

_Flash._

_The two looked over to see their seven year old daughter standing in the middle of their room with a camera in hand. She lowered the camera down to her waist and smiled up to her parents. "What's you're doing?"_

_Both Lucy and Laxus' faces turned a bright red at their daughter seeing them like that. "Layla, wh-what are you doing home? Aren't you supposed to be at the guild with grandpa Makarov?"_

_ "__I got bored so Natsu brought me home," Layla answered._

_ "__He brought you how without you making any noise?" Laxus questioned._

_Layla smiled widely. "He showed me how to break in just like he used to do at Momma's." _

_Both Laxus and Lucy became piss off at that remark. Lucy sighed. She got off of her husband's lap and took her daughter's hand, guiding her out of the room. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go play in your room while your father takes care of his little painful area."_

_ "__Daddy's in pain?" Layla questioned. "Shouldn't we help him?"_

_ "__You can't help with this sort of pain, Layla," Lucy answered. _

_ "__Momma, why are you dressed up like Virgo?" Layla asked._

_Lucy's face turned red again. "I'm just pretending to be a maid princess."_

_ "__Can I be a maid princess too?" Layla asked. The two left the room, closing the door behind them. _

_Laxus sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Damn, Natsu."_

_Mirajane placed the Fairy Tail stamp on Layla's right hand. She removed the stamper so the young girl could see her new mark. "Now you're both official members of Fairy Tail just like your parents," Mirajane announced. _

_The ten year olds both looked at their marks in excitement. They then showed each other with huge smiles on their faces. They raised their hands in the air. "We did it we're Fairy Tail wizards!" they say in unison. _

_The twins then ran over to the part of the bar where their parents were talking. "Mom, Dad, look, look!" Laxus and Lucy turn toward their children to see them run up to them. They proudly show their marks on their hands. "We're Fairy Tail wizards, we're Fairy Tail wizards!"_

_ "__Hey, now that your fairies you call me Master," Laxus said with an amuse look at his super happy kids. _

_Lucy looked over at Laxus. "You're not seriously going to make them call you that?"_

_Laxus eyed his wife. "I make you do it and not just at the guild." He said the last part slyly. Besides they can't expect any special treatment."_

_ "__Yes, Master!" both Dreyar children shouted._

_Five years later, Layla took a step forward toward the bar with her legs shaking. "Um, Erza, Gray." The two powerful wizards who were walking to the bar stopped and looked back at the teenage girl who called out their names. They had just finished a mission and were about to report on how it went. Somehow Gray had already lost his shirt that made her even shyer by looking at the half naked man._

_ "__What is it, Layla?" Erza asked._

_Layla swallowed hard. "I was wondering," she stepped forward, "I mean you're two of Fairy Tail's best when it comes to weaponry, right?"_

_The two older wizards looked at each other then back at the girl and nodded. _

_ "__Could you train me so I can use some weapons?" she asked. She was a bit nervous asking such a request. Even though she was the Master's daughter they had every right to refuse her and she had never trained with anyone besides her parents before. "I mean I got some magic weapons and I would really like your help to learn how to use them."_

_Gray smiled warmly at the girl. "Of course, we'll help you, Layla." Gray eyed his teammate._

_Erza had her arms folded across her chest. "We'll teach you everything we know."_

_Layla stared up at them brightly. "Thank you so much."_

_The two S class wizards smiled down at her._

_Blot walked up behind his sister. "Hey, sis." Layal turned around to face her brother. The young lightning wizard pointed back toward the door. "Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Layla nodded. She waved to the two members of her mother's team and then followed her brother outside so they could talk in private. _

_Once Blot was sure they weren't in earshot of anyone he turned around to face his sister. "Why would you go to them for help?"_

_Layla looked confuse at her brother's question. "Why wouldn't I? They're two of Fairy Tail's best and who else can I learn from to use weapons from? Mom believes in both of them."_

_ "__Those two are reckless just like that idiot Natsu," Blot shot back. "You've seen the reports and heard the stories. Only our mom doesn't go around wrecking the place." He balled up his fist. "You should train with dad's team like I'm doing. They have really cool magic and control over it so that's why no one messes with them."_

_ "__I like mom's team," Layla simply said._

_ "__Dad's team is better," Blot stated._

_ "__Look I can train with whom I want and I want to learn how to use weapons," Layla told her brother._

_ "__What's with the sudden interest in weapons anyway?" Blot questioned. "You're a celestial wizard like mom."_

_ "__You'll just have to wait and find out." Layla walked away. She had yet to tell anyone that she could do more than just summon celestial spirits, now she could summon the four heavenly kings._

_An eighteen year Layla and Blot stood in front of their father while the rest of the guild members watched. Layla and Blot looked up at their father not sure what this was about. They couldn't think of anything they had done wrong. _

_Laxus stood tall with his arms folded across his chest. He looked down at his children with a serious gaze. A bead of sweat rolled down both of the twins' faces. All they could see were a pair of gloves in their father's hands._

_ "__From this day forward you two will be known as Fairy Tail's Twin Gauntlets," Laxus announced. "Blot Dreyar, the left hand gauntlet, Thunderclap." He handed Blot his gauntlet. "And Layla Dreyar, the right hand gauntlet, King Summoner." He handed his daughter hers. _

_Both twins looked at the gauntlets in utter amazement._

_Laxus smirked down at them. "Two of Fairy Tail's strongest S Class wizards as well as its strongest tag team. Congratulations you two."_

_The whole guild erupted into cheers._

_Freed's son had his arms folded across his chest and nodded in approval. "Just what you expect from Blot and Layla." Like his father he also greatly admired the Dreyar family._

_Blot putted on his gauntlet and smugly smiled down at the sight. He then looked over at his sister who was still staring at hers. "Hey, sis we can't be twin gauntlets if you don't put yours on."_

_ "__Right." She slipped her gauntlet on._

Layla rested soundly with a smile on her face.

**Thank you all so much for your reviews.**


	8. The Fearsome Thunderclap

**To all of you wondering why I named the son Bolt it is because it was the name that came to me when I came up with the story and I really liked it and thought fit him. Thanks for your interest. (I've accidently been putting Blot up until now so sorry about that and will try to fix the earlier chapters.)**

The Fearsome Thunderclap

Sting leaned forward, slamming his hands on his desk. "Whoa, are you serious, Master Makarov?"

Makarov sat back in his desk as he watched Sting through the communication lacrima. He folded his arms across his chest and nodded. "Yes, not only have some of my children had run ins with some of the weaker wizards, but one of their stronger members came to the guild attempting to blow us all up."

Sting sat back in his chair. "But it's hard to believe two future Fairy Tail wizards also came back and one of them has this power to summon super power kings or whatever."

"Yes, it's hard to take all of this in, but I thought you should be warned in case their only goal isn't to just destroy Fairy Tail."

Sting raised his eyebrow. "You mean because of our future alliance."

Makarov simply nodded.

Sting looked away with a slightly smug look on his face. "They must be desperate if they went back in time just to try to stop us."

"Yes, but dark guilds have no morals or honor," Makarov spoke. "As I told you before we can simply send them back by destroying their green bracelets."

"But shouldn't we do more than that?" Sting questioned.

"I think we should follow the advice of the future," Makarov answered. "Get rid of the future guild and then stop them before they can ever be formed."

Sting nodded. "I understand. I'll inform the others tomorrow, thanks for the warning." The communication was shut off.

Makarov sighed as he lied back. "That's the last of them." He looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. "Now all the Guild Masters and even the Magic Council know about the future threat. So the only thing to do now is to send them all back. That's just hope we can."

Fists banged on the rune barrier in desperation.

Floating in the air were lightning lacrima.

"Who are you, why are you doing this?" one of the men trapped in the magical barrier asked.

"Why?" The black haired boy that stood out of the barrier, watching as the people inside tried to escape his spell. "Isn't it obvious? You losers don't belong here and I'm going to send you back as painfully as possible."

The teenage boy with red eyes raised his left hand to show his gauntlet.

The men's eyes widen. "You're him. Bolt Dreyar, Fairy Tail's left hand gauntlet, the Thunderclap."

"Enjoy, your final moments in this time." Bolt turned around as the lightning lacrima began to charge up around the dark castle building deep in the forest that held several Crime Spree members.

"Damn you, let us out."

"Goodbye."

The timer counted down. Five, Four, Three, Two, One… The Thunder Palace activated. The lacrima went off, shooting bolts of lightning down on the area encircled by the runes, blowing up the entire place.

A large explosion shot up into the sky.

The base was completely destroyed along with the ground being torn apart. Flames covered the area as the bodies of the wizards had dropped to the ground, fading away from all of their bracelets being destroyed into nothing.

Bolt narrowed his eyes. "I'll send everyone of you bastards back. I won't let you go around, screwing up the past and my future and I'll even take her down as well." Sparks of lightning radiated off of his body.

"Master Bob, are you serious?" one of the Blue Pegasus members questioned. All the members of the guild were standing in front of the bar, listening to their master inform them about the Crime Spree guild.

Hibiki wrapped his hand around his chin and looked down thoughtfully. "Hmm, so as long as we target their bracelets and break them we should be fine, but they clearly would know that would be their weak point so the stronger ones won't be so easy to get to."

"Hibiki, I would like you and Eve to go to Fairy Tail and gather anymore information you can on these guys from the future Fairy Tail members," Master Bob said.

Hibiki nodded. "Yes, I understand."

The sound of hammers could be heard throughout a certain area in Magnolia. Most of the Fairy Tail guild had been repaired after a few days of hard work by the guild members. Blot walked up to the building, seeing all the work going on.

Lucy and Layla who looked over the plans told people where they should be. They looked back to see the arriving member. "Bolt, where have you've been?"

"Just taking down some more Crime Spree losers," Bolt answered. "I managed to find one of their bases and take them out, but none of the main members were there. How are things here?"

"Good," Layla turned back toward the building. "We should be done by the end of the day if everything goes well."

"Which means we can get out of here."

Lucy looked at Bolt. "You're leaving after the guild is complete?"

"Our mission is to bring back Crime Spree," Blot answered. "Only reason we stuck around was to make sure you guys were alright while you finished rebuilding the guild."

"Then it looks like we made it here just in time."

Bolt and the others looked behind him. "What are all of you guys doing here?" Lucy questioned.

Erza looked at the sight. "Kagura, Millianna."

Millianna waved happily at her friend. "Hey there, Erza."

Bolt raised his eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. "What's with all of this?""

Besides the members from Mermaid Heel, Eve and Hibiki from Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus' Rocker and Bacchus, Lamia Scale's Lyon and Chelia, and even Sabertooth's Yukino, Frosch, and Rougue were all there. Refus and Jura weren't sent as they were both on missions. "We came here to talk to the future Fairy Tail members," Hibiki answered.

"Didn't the master inform you?" Bolt asked.

"Our masters sent us to learn as much as we could about this threat," Yukino responded.

Bolt sighed. He shut one eye. "I guess that makes sense." He looked back at the guild and its members. "We'll talk to these guys in private while you guys keep working." His sister stepped up beside him.

The group moved away from the guild and the twins began to answer the questions of the different guilds gathered even the hard ones Kagura had asked. The group then went back over to the guild.

"Thank you, both for all the information you've provided," Hibiki said. He had his arm slung over Layla's shoulder. "Truly Fairy Tail will gain a beautiful new wizard in the future."

"Don't go hitting on my sister, pal," Bolt threatened.

"Natsu, no," they heard a yell from the guild.

The group looked over to see that Natsu was arguing with Makarov. Natsu had his fists balled up with his teeth clenched and his eyes glaring down at the old man. "Why not? We can do it?"

"Have you not been listening?" Makarov questioned.

"Those two don't know everything," Natsu responded.

The group walked up to the members of Fairy Tail that were standing around, watching the argument. "What's going on?" Bolt questioned.

Mirajane looked over to them. "Natsu still wants to fight and defeat Crime Spree in our time rather than just sending them back."

Bolt looked at Natsu with a glare. "Yo, idiot." Natsu looked back at Bolt. "You wouldn't stand a chance against them. In case you forgot you got your ass kicked already."

"That guy just got lucky," Natsu shouted at him.

"Is that the excuse you're going to use when they do it again?" Bolt responded.

"How about I knock you out?" Natsu threatened.

"Sounds interesting," Blot said smugly. "Like my sister I can handle an A Class wizard. So if you want to be able to beat me silly with no trouble you can take on an S Class in that guild."

Natsu punched his fist into his hand. "Fine, then…I'll do just that."

Bolt simply smiled. He walked out to the street with Natsu following. The others spread out to see the fight.

"Is this a good idea?" Millianna asked.

"It will give us an idea of who we're dealing with," Kagura answered.

Bolt and Natsu stood across from each other. "I've wanted to kick your butt since day one," Natsu said.

"What are you all talk?" Blot questioned. "Come at me."

"Fine," Natsu said. He lit up his fist and charged right at the black haired boy. Bolt shifted his head to the right to avoid the strike. Natsu threw several more punches at Bolt's head that he easily avoided with little effort. "Stand still would ya."

Bolt took a step back. He stuck his hand straight out in front of Natsu's face. "Know your place." He shot a beam of light straight at Natsu, consuming him in the beam as the dragon slayer screamed. "And be consumed by the light."

Natsu landed back several feet unconscious to everyone's surprise.

Bolt placed his hand in his hair. "That's all he's got after all that big talk. Hmph, I guess I shouldn't expect much from this backwards era. No real challenge anywhere."

A pair of feet stepped out into the street. "Is that so?"

Bolt looked to see who was standing across from him. _Old man_, he thought. He eyed his challenger. "You want to fight me?"

Laxus stood tall with his arms across his chest and looked straight at Bolt. "Let's see if you can pull that off against me then."

**Thanks for the reviews they keep me going. Let me know what you think of the chapter.**


	9. Playing a Villian

**Thanks for all of the reviews. If I get enough reviews today I'll update one more time today.**

Playing the Villain

"Don't tell me you actually think you can take the entire dark guild by yourself too?" Bolt questioned.

"My problem is with that no challenge in this backward age comment of yours," Laxus answered. "But yeah, I wouldn't mind seeing how tough these guys are with my own two fists." Sparks of lightning shot off of Laxus' body.

"You want to know what the enemy is like, huh?" Bolt questioned. "Then how about I play the villain to this little match." Bolt narrowed his eyes. "Let's see how well you do against someone as powerful and low as that."

Laxus' smirked at the idea. "Alright, then let's do this." Lightning surrounded Laxus' body as the Thunder Legion cheered him on.

"Let's see how strong you are in this time." _Old man_. A white light wrapped around Bolt's body, both men's magical energy was pouring out of them and shaking the ground. _It sticks I can't use my best magic, but the old man would just eat it and I can't have that_. Tension rose high throughout the area.

"There's no way Laxus can lose," Freed said full of pride.

"Of course, this is Laxus we're talking about," Evergreen agreed.

Layla looked over at the Thunder Legion. "It would be wise not to under estimate my brother."

Finally the two launched themselves at each other. They punched the other across the face, shutting one eye as their other eye looked at the other. They turned into their individual elements and flew up into the air, clashing into each other several times.

Bolt elbowed Laxus in the side of his face.

Laxus punched Bolt in the gut.

Bolt kicked Laxus in his arm.

Laxus head-butted Bolt in the face.

Bolt chopped Laxus in the chest.

Laxus punched Bolt's head down.

Bolt kicked Laxus in the gut.

Laxus punched Bolt across the face.

Bolt flew into the ground, crashing into the street. Smoke rose up around him as Laxus shoot himself back to the ground a few feet away from the crash site.

Bolt slowly raised back up on his feet as the smoke cleared. The black haired boy let out a heavy breath as he rested his hand on his bent knee.

"I can't believe they're even," Eve said.

"No, it's clear that Laxus has the advantage," Hibiki said. "But this kid clearly a close second."

"Go Laxus!" the Thunder Legion cheered.

"Tch, the kid talked big, but now he's getting his ass kicked," Gajeel said.

Bolt gritted his teeth. His eyes wondered for a moment, falling on his mother.

_A six year old, Bolt held up a painting of the zodiac constellations. "Look, Momma I can do all the constellations of the Zodiac. Isn't it neat?" Bolt smiled widely._

Bolt smirked. "Let's do some star gazing."

"Huh?" Laxus raised an eyebrow confuse.

Bolt stood up straight and stuck out one finger. He drew out a constellation with a white spinning magic circle acting as each star. "Aries." A beam of light shot out in the form of the constellation.

Laxus crossed his arms over his chest to block the attack.

Bolt continued to draw out the different constellations. "Libra, Virgo, Leo, Gemini, Taurus, Cancer, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Pisces, Aquarius." Laxus blocked a few of the constellation blast while shooting waves of lightning to cancel out others.

"Does he really think something that weak can defeat Laxus?" Evergreen questioned.

"Yeah, it's totally lame," Bickslow said. 'Lame, lame, lame,' his babies repeated.

"What are you planning, Bolt?" Layla questioned to herself.

"It's compete," Bolt said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Laxus responded annoyed.

"Survey the Heavens, shine o' mighty Zodiac," Bolt chanted. The twelve Zodiac constellations formed around Laxus in a dome shape so there was no place for the man to escape. The slowly moved around in a circle.

Laxus looked at the sight astonish. "What is this?"

Bolt stuck out his hand. _I know I can't use lightning on the old man, but this should do the trick_. "The twelve gates of the Zodiac open." Lucy, Layla, and Yukino looked at the sight in utter shock as the constellations all glowed then a magic circle appeared in front of each constellation.

"This can't be," Yukino said.

"I can feel celestial magic coming out of each one of them," Lucy spoke in disbelief.

Bolt balled his open hand into a fist. "Celestial Domain." Each magic circle shot out a light that formed a dome fully made of light around Laxus, blowing up the area. Laxus shouted while a powerful wind blew out, forcing everyone to either hold their ground or hold onto someone else for support so they wouldn't go flying.

The light cleared and soon so did the smoke that surrounded Laxus. The lightning dragon slayer was still standing with his arms crossed to protect himself. Laxus' signature coat however did fly off and onto the sidewalk away from everyone that was watching.

Natsu chuckled softly. "I knew Laxus wouldn't go down so easily." Natsu was now conscious, but still couldn't move. He had one eye open and a huge grin on his face.

Laxus lifted his head out of his arms. "Nice try." Laxus' body felt stiff and heavy after the blast, but he was still standing.

"I guess you don't see a set up when it's right in front of you," Bolt stated.

"What?"

Bolt pointed at his father. "Take a close look at your body."

Laxus lowered his arms down and looked at his body. His shirt had been ripped to pieces and something was drawn on his body. "What is this?"

Freed took a step forward. "What is on Laxus' body?"

"I don't understand," Evergreen said.

"Maybe one of our celestial wizards can help you out?" Bolt said.

"Are those the constellations," Yukino said.

"Very good, Yukino," Bolt responded. On his father's body were the imprints of the twelve zodiac constellations embedded into his skin that went over his upper body and even a part of his face.

"What the heck is this point of this?" Laxus questioned.

"You know celestial magic can be very interesting," Bolt began to explain. "Not only can it alter the flow of time, but open gates into a different dimension. Only in this case the gates I've inscribe on your body will bring out your magic to act as the explosion."

Laxus' eyes opened wide. "Explosion?"

One by one each star that appeared on Laxus' flesh turned into a spinning golden magic circle. "Everything up to this point has merely been to set up for this final part. Where my spell will blast you with its full strength." Bolt smiled. "Don't worry I won't make it powerful enough to kill you, but it's still going to hurt. Now witness…"

He snapped his fingers. "Star Brilliance!"

All the circles went off. Laxus became enveloped in light that transformed into a pillar that shot straight up into the sky. The image of each of the twelve zodiac spirits were shown in the pillar that ended up mesmerizing everyone who looked at the spell.

When the pillar disappeared smoke rose off of Laxus' body. The lightning wizard's body trembled as he struggled to stay standing. Laxus couldn't even speak with his head lifted up. Slight noises escaped his mouth.

"Laxus," his grandfather spoke in concern.

"Laxus!" the Thunder Legion shouted.

Everyone one else looked in shock at the result at the spell.

Laxus collapsed onto his hands and knees. His senses slowly started to come back as he gasped for breath.

"Never seen celestial magic like that before," Bolt taunted. He eyed his father. _Of course learning Light and Fairy magic helped too_.

"How dare you laugh at Laxus," Freed said.

Bolt shifted his eyes over to Freed. "Hey, I said I'm playing a villain in this match. Part of that means laughing at the enemy will they fail."

Freed clenched his teeth.

Bolt brought his focus back to his father. "Still I'm pretty sure he'll being standing soon enough giving how stubborn the old man is."

"Laxus, isn't old," Freed said.

Bolt brushed his hand through his hair. "Sorry, force of habit."

Layla had her arms folded across her chest. "This is why I said not to underestimate my brother. My brother is a genius when it comes to magic, he can pick up on learning spells almost as quickly as they're taught to him, so fast in fact he finds standard and already created spells boring so he takes the principals of different types of magics and creates his own subsets and own spells."

"Creating spells like I just did on Laxus are a hobby to me," Bolt explained. "I've created and master almost hundred spells nowand now I've brought Laxus to his knees._" Hmm, and to think I original came up with that spell for mom and sis can look at the beauty of the stars any time they wanted. Turning it into a weapon is much more useful._

Loke appeared beside Lucy. "This guy can actually manipulate the magic of the celestial world to his own will."

Lucy looked over at Loke. "Seriously? So he wasn't lying when he said it was celestial magic spell."

"That's right, we all felt it in the celestial world, it didn't do anything to us all, but we all felt a shift as in our gates as if they were opening just a bit," Loke answered.

"But he doesn't have your keys," Lucy answered.

"Yeah, I know which means a powerful celestial wizard even if he doesn't have a single golden key."

Laxus struggled and slowly pushed himself back up to his feet with his body scorched from the explosion. His left eye was half close as he could no longer fully hold it open. He breathed heavily as he looked at the smug look on Bolt's face. For some reason he saw how he was back during the Battle of Fairy Tail in it.

"You still ready to go?" Bolt asked.

A smile spread across Laxus' face.

Bolt stuck out his finger. A white magic circle appeared in front of the Light wizard. "Too bad you're too slow now to dodge this. "Light Write!" A flash of light came out of the circle.

Runes that were white instead of purple wrapped around scorched flesh. Laxus's body became unmovable as the writing crisscrossed around his body like chains. "What is this?"

"What will you do now?" Bolt asked.

**Please let me know what you think of the battle so far.**


	10. Teamwork

**Thanks for all the reviews and as I promise here is the next chapter.**

Teamwork

Laxus struggled to try to break free. "What the heck is this?"

"Its Light Rune Magic," Bolt simply answered. "By using the element of light and thinking of what I want written in my head my Light Write Spell can form a written enchantment within seconds."

"What!?" Freed said.

"It makes your mastery of rune magic look like a joke," Bickslow said. 'A joke, a joke, a joke,' his babies repeated.

"Which means Laxus is forced to follow whatever rules Bolt has created," Makarov said. "This youngster truly is formable. He doesn't seem to waste a single spell in battle and he's well informed about everyone's abilities here due to being from the future."

"I don't care if he's from the future, Laxus can't lose," Evergreen declared.

"Yeah, that's right," Freed said.

Bolt pointed above Laxus' head. "In the meantime those are the rules if you want Laxus to escape my enchantment."

Everyone including Laxus looked above his head to see the rules being written out above his him. "Laxus Dreyar cannot move, resist attacks, or use magic as long as this spell is in place. This spell can only be dispel if Laxus surrenders, is defeated, or the twelve zodiac spirits give verbal permission for him to fight," Happy read out loud.

"What!?" everyone said.

Bolt looked over at the coward. "In other words, the only way Laxus can keep fighting is if Yukino and Lucy summon all twelve of the zodiac and they each give Laxus permission to fight. So it's up to them if Laxus can continue this fight or not."

"Bolt that's low," Layla said.

The light wizard looked over his sister. "It's just how a member of Crime Spree would set things up, except they wouldn't be so nice about it and while they ponder on rather they want to help or not I'll just keep blasting at Laxus." He stuck out his hand. "Star Blaster!"

A white magic circle appeared in front of Blot and several beams of light shot of the circle outwardly then came inward to collide into Laxus. Laxus went flying back.

"Laxus!"

The Thunder Legion looked over at Lucy and Yukino. "What are you two waiting for? Start summoning your spirits and get them to give permission," Evergreen shouted at them.

"Right, I'll start," Loke said. "I give my permission."

"Just twelve to go," Bolt said. He picked up Laxus, punching him across the face.

"What!?" Loke questioned.

"Could he be talking about we need to open the 13th gate," Yukino wondered out loud.

Bolt looked back at them. "Nope, Loke came here with his own power. Lucy has to summon him for his permission to count."

"What!? That's ridiculous," Lucy shouted.

"It works in my favor." Bolt punched Laxus again.

Loke looked over at his master. "Its fine, Lucy. I'll go back and you can summon me properly."

Lucy nodded. "Right."

Loke faded away while Lucy pulled out his key. Lucy pointed it straight out as Yukino held up both of her golden keys up. "Open Gate of the Lion, Loke."

"Open Gate of the Heavenly Scales, Libra. Open Gate of the Paired Fish, Pisces." Three magical circles and flashes of light went off. The three celestial spirits appeared before them. "Libra, Pisces, I need you to give Laxus permission to fight." Her spirits looked at her confuse.

"Just do it," Loke said. "I give Laxus permission."

The other spirits nodded and gave their permission.

"Just twelve more to go," Bolt said as he kept beating up his father.

"What did we do wrong now?" Lucy complained.

Bolt looked back at them. "Lucy called her spirit by the wrong name. She called him Loke."

"That's my name," Loke defended his master's choice.

"Not your real name," Bolt informed him. "It's Leo, Loke is just a name you made up here on earthland so your permission doesn't count."

"What did I do wrong I called them by the right name," Yukino said.

"You can't do manipulate summonings," Bolt answered. "You have to summon one at a time."

"What's with all these rules?" Lucy yelled.

"While you complain I'll keep beating up Laxus." Bolt infused his fists and feet with light and slammed them into Laxus.

"Fine, Loke go back I'll summon you again," Lucy said.

Loke looked back at Lucy. "Wait, allow me to explain the situation to the others when I get back so you don't have to explain it to each of them when you summon them."

"That's a good idea."

Loke began fading away. "And don't forget its Leo."

Lucy nodded.

Yukino's spirits also faded away.

Everyone watched the one sided fight in anticipation as Loke was explaining things back in his world. Laxus crashed on top of Natsu. "Aww, would you get off of me?"

"I can't move remember?" Laxus said.

Bolt walked up to them. "Here, allow me to help." He picked up Laxus and slammed him down in the opposite direction while 'accidently' stomping on Natsu.

"How long does it take to explain a situation?" Freed questioned.

Lucy clenched Loke's key, wondering the same thing as she watched Laxus getting pounded. It just seemed so wrong that the second most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail was getting beaten so badly. Loke's key finally glowed, letting Lucy know he was finished.

"Finally." She looked over at the white haired celestial wizard. "Yukino, you ready?" The Saber Tooth girl nodded. "Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

"Open Gate of the Heavenly Scales, Libra." Two flashes of light came out and the spirits appeared before them.

"I give permission for Laxus to fight," Loke said.

"I give my permission for him to fight as well."

"That's two, just ten more to go." Bolt sent Laxus flying with a kick.

Both girls closed the gates of their first spirits then pulled out a second golden key. "Open Gate of the paired fish, Pisces."

"Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo." The two spirits popped out. Pisces quickly gave their permission and disappeared.

Virgo gave a bow. "Princess, I give Laxus permission to fight." The maiden faded away.

"Good, next," Lucy pulled out her next key, "Open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus."

Tarurus came out of the ground, mooing. "I give my permission for Lucy to stay fine and beautiful."

Lucy pointed over to Laxus. "I don't need your permission for that. Give Laxus permission to fight."

"Ooooh right, I give Laxus permission to fight."

"Now, go back," Lucy said, waving his key to send him back.

"Falling Star!" A beam of light shot down on Laxus, blasting him into the ground. "You still have seven more spirits to go."

"Open Gate of the Great Crab, Cancer," Lucy summoned forth the hairstyle spirit.

"I give my permission, ebi." With that cancer went back.

"Six," Bolt said as he punched Laxus up out of the ground.

"Open Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio," Lucy declared.

"We are giving our permission."

"Five."

"Open Gate of the Twins, Gemini."

"We give our permission for Laxus to fight, Miss Lucy."

"Four."

"Open Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius."

"I'm here to serve, Miss Lucy and I allow Laxus to fight."

"Three." Bolt slugged Laxus back. "Still, I think that's as far as you go."

"Why's that?" Bickslow questioned with his babies repeating.

Without even looking he pointed at Lucy who was sweating and breathing heavily. She dropped to her knees with most of her magic exhausted. "She opened seven zodiac gates back to back eight if you count in the fact she had to summon Leo twice. That's a lot of magic being used even if she's just opening and closing them."

Layla looked at her brother ticked off. "You planned this?"

"Nothing gets through to people better than an example," Bolt stated. "This is why you aren't ready to fight Crime Spree. Natsu was no challenge at all and even with Laxus, Lucy, and Yukino's combine force they can't stop me. I've turned one of Fairy Tail's best into a hostage."

"I'm not done yet," Lucy yelled.

Bolt looked back in shock. "Huh?"

Lucy pulled out another key. "O-open gate of the Ram, Aries."

Laxus opened one of his eyes as he lied on the ground. He couldn't believe she was still fighting for him to be free. "Blondie."

"I'm sorry," Aries said.

"Aries, please just give Laxus permission to fight," Lucy said between panted breathes.

"I-I give Laxus permission. I'm sorry, I wish I could do more." She faded away.

"Thank you, Aries." Lucy shakily lifted up the next key. "Open Gate of the Sea Goat, Capricorn." The spirit came forth and quickly gave his permission and left so to drain as little of Lucy's remaining power as possible.

Bolt looked at his mother in shock. He couldn't believe his mother was actually powerful enough in this time to summon nine out of her ten zodiac spirits even if it was individually. "That was pointless. He's already lost."

"No, he hasn't," Lucy responded that shocked everyone. "If you're a member of Fairy Tail then you should already know we don't give up."

"The power of feelings is cute and all, but you still can't release him from this spell," Bolt retorted.

"What you mean?" Happy flew up.

"You don't have enough power to summon the last key without actually killing yourself," Bolt said. "So don't be stupid and waste anymore power. It's just a match anyway it's not like this is a real life and death match." How could his mother be so reckless? He blamed Natsu's damn influence. He have to beat him up again later.

Wendy ran behind the tired Lucy and placed her hands on her, restoring her magic. "I'll help you Lucy. You're right we don't ever give up."

_What am I invisible?_ Bolt thought. "Even with Wendy's support you can't summon her. In case everyone of you lost your mind Aquarius can only be summoned in water."

Lucy just remembered, looking shock.

Many of the other Fairy Tail members started to freak out. "He's right, what are we going to do?" Happy cried.

"Someone go get some water quickly," Freed instructed.

"Juvia is a water wizard she can provide water," Layla suggested.

Bolt turned around to face his sister. "Sis, what do you think you're doing?"

"Assessing the situation," she answered simply.

"You little-"

Lucy looked over at Juiva. "Can you provide me with some water?"

Juvia nodded. "Yes, of course. Water Lock." She created a water sphere in front of her as Lucy stuck out her key into the sphere. "Open Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius." The mermaid appeared in her normal flashy way, throwing back her hair. "Aquarius," Lucy breathed in relief.

"Calling me for such a stupid reason," Aquarius said.

"We don't have time for your bad attitude," Cana said.

Aquarius glared at the card wizard. "What was that?"

_So that's Aquarius, I've heard of her_, Bolt said in his head. _Doesn't matter_. He stuck out his hand in the direction of the spirit that was arguing with his younger guild members. He gathered light in his hand to form a beam.

Laxus spotted what Bolt was planning.

_Why mom ever considered this bitch a friend is beyond me_. He shot out the beam of light straight at the spirit that wasn't even paying attention.

"Lucy!" Laxus shouted out.

Everyone turned to see the beam coming at Aquarius.

Gray stepped in-between the spirit and the beam of light and took up his ice maker pose. "Ice Make, Shield!" He spread out as large of a shield he could with his ice. The light shattered the ice and blasted Gray on the ground badly injuring him.

"Ah, my beloved," Juvia shouted. She kneeled down beside the injured wizard.

"Why did he aim for Aquarius?" Rouge questioned.

"Fro wants to know too," the frog looking exceed responded with his paws up.

"An enemy would naturally attack the one thing that could stand in its way," Bolt said simply. "In this case Aquarius. If she was badly injured she couldn't be summoned again for some time."

Lucy and Aquarius both glared at the boy. "Aquarius, please."

The mermaid nodded. "Fine, I really don't like this guy. So I'll give Laxus permission. Your little boyfriend better win."

Lucy blushed. "He's not my boyfriend!"

Aquarius faded away.

Bolt and Layla had to work on keeping a straight face.

Lucy collapsed on the ground exhausted. "Lucy!" Wendy said worried. She worked on make sure Lucy was alright.

The light runes around Laxus retracted in disappeared, allowing his beaten body to move again. Bolt walked over to Laxus who lied flat on his back. "It was all pointless, I made Laxus into a hostage to force their hand, but it took too much time." _Even my old man can't fight back in this condition_.

Bolt lifted his foot infusing it with a ball of light and stomped it down toward his father's weakened body. Laxus grabbed the wizard's ankle before it could connect. "What?"

"You expect me to lose after all that work Blondie and the Saber girl did to allow me to kick your ass," Laxus said. He slowly lifted his beaten body up. "You really must not know me you, brat. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art."

Blot's eyes widen in shock.

Laxus bared his teeth as he threw Bolt back. "Roaring Thunder! He charged forward, slamming his fist into Blot's chest with all his strength, releasing a large burst of lightning. Blot went flying back, ripping through the ground for several feet.

Laxus breathed heavily as he waited to see what would happen next. Everyone looked at the sight with both amazement and shock.

The dusty clouds cleared and Bolt was still on the ground.

"He did it!" cheered the Thunder Legion.

"Nobody can defeat Laxus," Bickslow said.

"That's right, he's the manliest man on the planet," Evergreen shouted out.

Laxus chuckled as he started to smile with one eye closed.

"Well, that hurt."

"Huh?" Laxus' eyes opened wide as he saw lightning sparks come off of Bolt's body. The lightning slowly took on the form of light and faded away. Bolt pulled himself back onto his feet again as he struggled back on his feet.

_I took too long, bringing down my lightning shield. Dad's no idiot he'll have notice even if no one else has_. Bolt held his chest still feeling the pain of his father's attack. Both Dreyar males were barely standing.

"I still have one move left," Bolt said. "I infuse one last spell into your when I was beating you around." Small white orbs appeared all around Laxus. Bolt snapped his fingers. "Fairy Minefield." A large explosion went off around Laxus.

His team yelled out his name.

Laxus fell back as the smoke cleared.

"Damn it." Bolt fell forward collapsing on the ground. Neither one of them moved.

Gray looked over at the sight still on the ground. "You got to be kidding me. After all we did, it only ended up as a tie."

**Please review and let me know what you thought of the fight.**


	11. Bolt

Bolt

Wendy walked out of the infirmary of the guild into the main hall. "They should be fine now they just need some rest," Wendy informed the guild. Everyone else including the members from the other guilds were in the main hall of the building.

The sky maiden looked over at Gray and Natsu who were bandaged up, sitting with Erza, Lucy and Juvia at a table. "Shouldn't you two get some rest too?" she asked concern.

"Nah, we'll be fine," Gray said. The ice make wizard folded his arms on the table. "I can't believe that kid could face off against Laxus the way he did."

"That guy is a real jerk," Natsu said.

"He certainly doesn't think much of us," Lucy sighed. She opened her eyes halfway. _But I wonder how he used celestial magic like that?_

"Please, excuse my brother he just doesn't want anything to happen to you all." Layla was leaned against the bar with both her arms and legs crossed. "Especially, after what happened a few years back."

"A few years back?" Natsu repeated.

"You mean what happened on Tenrou Island?" Happy asked.

Layla looked up. "I'm sorry, I should say what happened in the future," Layla corrected herself. "You see my brother had personal experience with Myra."

"The person who…" Erza couldn't finish her sentence.

Layla nodded. "As we've told you all before she's very skilled at analyzing men, being able to read and tempt them. It's even said some once good wizards from legal guilds joined Crime Spree because of her. My brother even at one point dated her."

Everyone in the guild hall looked at her in shock and surprise.

"But back then my brother didn't know she was a part of a dark guild or any guild," Layla quickly spoke out to defend her brother. She instantly read my brother the first time they met each other in Magnolia and pretended to be the girl my brother would easily fall in love with."

Layla shut her eyes, feeling sorry for her twin. "She made him fall hard for her and tricked him into believing her father was a dark guild member and told him of where to find the guild's meeting place and to bring a party of wizards to fight them."

She now opened her eyes. "However no one was there. It was a trap and they were all caught in an explosion with only my brother managing to survive." Some people gasped while others simply looked stun. "My brother was naive and it cost the lives of his Fairy Tail family and he has to live with it everyday. That's why he doesn't want crazy hero antics going. He doesn't want others to suffer from another idiot mistake by him or anyone else."

Bolt tightened his eyes before he finally opened them. He stared up at the ceiling of the infirmary. "So you're finally awake." Bolt looked over to see his father resting in the bed beside him with his face and body bandaged up from their fight.

"Old man," Bolt said.

Laxus turned his head in Bolt's direction. "Who you calling old?"

"Sorry, I guess I'm just use to it."

"How far in the future did you two come from?"

Bolt chuckled. "Twenty years."

"Twenty years! I'll be forty-three or forty four," Laxus stated.

"You're old compare to me."

"Anyway, where did you learn lightning magic?" Laxus questioned.

"What are you talking about I use light magic." Bolt looked up at the ceiling again. "Maybe your old here too."

"Don't play with me," Laxus said. "I know what I saw."

"You."

"Huh?"

Bolt looked over at his father. "I become your student."

Laxus looked shocked at first then got a cocky grin on his face. "Well, I didn't teach you how to use celestial or light magic so where did that come from?"

Bolt smugly smiled back with one of his eyes closed not able to keep it open. "My sis and I have plenty of masters all of them come from the Fairy Tail guild."

"Ah, so that's why your two's magic looked so familiar," Laxus said.

"Hey, we put our own twist on them."

Laxus let out a huge laugh and Bolt did the same. Laxus stopped when he heard Bolt's laugh. It sounded a lot like his. He could understand he took a student under his wing, but the fact the kid had the same laugh as him and in some ways reminded him of himself seemed off, but the kid didn't look like him so they couldn't be related. Then again his old man did have black hair so maybe…

Laxus smiled. He ignored it for now and find out the truth once he was feeling better. "So I'm your master, huh?" The lightning wizard looked up at the ceiling. "Well, that's a fine way to treat your master."

"I didn't think you would want me to go easy on you, Master."

"Yeah, I can't have no wimpy student."

"Man, I can't believe this," Elfman said.

"I can't believe you lied to your client so you could get a date," Evergreen said. She placed her hands on her hips. "What did you think was going to happen?"

"I didn't think she would buy a piano and have it delivered to the guild that's for sure."

Erza walked over to the man with her arms folded across her chest. "You shouldn't be trying to date the clients, Elfman it makes the entire guild look bad."

"That's right." Evergreen slapped Elfman in the back with her fan several times. "Learn to stop being such an idiot."

Bolt and Laxus exited the infirmary. Laxus putted on a replacement shirt and draped his coat over his shoulders like usual. "What's going on?" Bolt asked.

Mirajane looked over at the two Dreyars. "Oh, it appears we have a new piano thanks to Elfman."

The two looked up on stage to see the brand new piano.

"Don't worry, Elfman I can teach you." Natsu leaped on stage with excited glee. He wiggled his hands above the keys getting ready to play with the look of a manic in his mind. He suddenly heard footsteps approach him. He looked over to see Bolt had approached him. He looked at the black haired wizard confuse.

Bolt lifted his foot and kicked Natsu into the wall behind the stage, cracking it. Natsu waved his fists around in the air pissed off. "What did you do that for?"

"There's no way I'm going to listen to an idiot like you bang on the keys," Bolt said.

"Oh, yeah you think you can do better?" Natsu challenged.

Bolt sat down at the piano and stretched out his fingers as he interlocked them. He then hovered his fingers above the keyboard and began to play. His fingers danced over the keys, playing a beautiful melody that instantly shocked everyone in the room.

Fairy Tail's left hand gauntlet shut his eyes and lost himself in the music as if he was alone back in his own apartment. He had his fingers run over the keys of the piano that filled the room with music so everyone could hear its song.

Lucy along with many of the girls shut their eyes and listened to Bolt play. They could fill happy memories flow through their minds. One song came after another while Bolt didn't even think he was playing in front of anyone at all.

Bolt finally slowed down and played the last few notes of the song he was playing. He opened his eyes and took a breath.

"Aww, its over already," Mira said.

"What do you mean already," the males of the guild said. They pointed over to the clock. "He's been playing for hours."

All the girls looked over at the clock realizing it had been three hours. Juvia placed her hand over her mouth with her cheeks, turning red. "Juvia can't believe it's been long."

"It only felt like a few minutes to me," Erza responded as she looked at the clock.

Kagura looked embarrassed. "Me too."

"He's really talented," Milliana spoke with delight, enjoying the playing.

Bolt smiled down at the women inside the guild, realizing each and every one of them had been lost in the music just like him. "Glad you ladies enjoyed it." Suddenly every girl in the guild blushed.

"Bolt stop acting like it was all that impressive," Layla said annoyed. "The only reason you learned to play was just to pick up girls."

"Yeah, but now I do it simply to get out of my own head," Bolt responded to his sister. He putted the sliding case over the keys and rested his elbows on top of it.

Natsu who was now sitting at one of the tables of the guild pointed up like him. "You don't like you own head. I don't blame you." Natsu laughed.

Bolt looked at him smugly. "My head is just fine and at least I have a talent other than destroying everything in sight like a certain someone."

A vein popped out of Natsu's head. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," Bolt said. "The people here actually got to hear music rather than banging noise you would have made."

Forsch rose up its paw. "Fro, thinks so too."

Bolt kept his smug look before he looked back at the piano again and felt content. _Its time sis and I focus back on our mission. There's nothing more we can do to convince Fairy Tail or anybody else to follow the advice of the future_.

Lucy looked at Bolt in wonder. _I wonder who Bolt really is under all the secrets. Even though I've only met him a few days ago he seems familiar_.

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Please review and let me know what you think of this latest one.**


	12. Parents

Parents

After Laxus had fully recovered from his battle with Bolt he decided to go on a mission with his team. They walked through the city of where they were supposed to meet their next client. After all the craziness that had happened at the guild since meeting the twins it felt good to work again for the four Fairy Tail wizards.

Laxus still had a few lingering thoughts about the twins especially about Bolt, but he decided to push them aside for the moment. The group walked past the government building in the city when they noticed they were the only ones on the street. They stopped and looked around, finding it much too quiet.

Laxus shifted his eyes. "What's going on around here?"

As if to answer the leading wizard's question a hundred purple magic circles appeared on the ground around them, forcing the four wizards back to back as creepy puppets came out of the circles. "Uh, not these guys again," Bickslow complained.

"It seems Pipe the Puppeteer was waiting for his next chance to strike against us," Freed said.

"It doesn't matter," Laxus responded. All of his team members looked at him. He smirked at them. "We know how to beat them now."

The Thunder Legion nodded in agreement. They all turned to face their enemy full of resolve.

"There that should do it." Erza sheathed her blade, standing on top of a pile of rubble in the middle of the city.

Lucy stood several feet from her partner. "Yeah, but did you have to destroy the entire library." Lucy and Erza had to take on a mission so Lucy would be able to pay her rent and their job was to defeat some creatures that were running around town that were causing trouble. The boys had stayed behind to grumble about the twins suddenly taking off.

Erza looked back at her friend. "Perhaps I went too far."

"I would agree with that." Erza and Lucy looked over to see a woman librarian adjusted her glasses as she held a book under one arm and adjusted her glasses with the other. She certainly had the sexy librarian look down with her black hair tied back in a bun and clothes that tightly clung to her frame except her sleeves that were loose to give her better movement.

The woman walked on top of the rumble up to Erza. "Can't Fairy Tail wizards do a job without causing such destruction?"

Erza faced the woman. "Sorry, about that. Please take it out of our reward money."

Lucy started to cry. "My rent money."

The librarian placed a smile on her face. "I have a better idea how about I take it out of you." She stuck her hand straight out in front of Erza. "Darkness Wrecker." A dark purple magic circle appeared in between the two women with a wave of dark purple surrounding Erza for a moment.

Suddenly Erza went flying back, screaming. She crashed on top of the rumble with her coughing up blood. Her eyes were hidden behind her bangs.

"Erza!" Lucy screamed. She looked at the woman. "Who are you?"

The woman was just about to look up at Lucy when Erza started to speak. "Answer!" Erza struggled to lift her head to look at the woman who she was surprised to find out was actually a powerful wizard. "Who are you?"

The woman looked back down at Erza. She smirked at the woman with satisfaction, taking off her glasses to reveal her Crime Spree's guild mark in her right eye. "My name is Lizbeth the Dark Pool." She placed her glasses back on her face.

Lucy and Erza instantly recognized the name. She was an A class wizard on the same level of the person who killed Kagura, expect this one…

"I shall gain glory for killing the great Titania instead of just destroying a worthless town single handily." She stared down at Erza like she was a prize.

"Fairy Machine Gun!" She swung her fan across her front, shooting out a wave of fairy dust that struck down several puppets.

Bickslow stretched out his arms and stuck out his tongue. "Let's go, babies." His dolls flew over the puppets and shot down on the creepy dolls that were coming at the group.

Freed used his wings to swing his sword over the heads of the puppets.

Laxus shot down a wave of lightning that wiped out a dozens of puppets. "There aren't that many left. Let's finish them off."

"Right," Bickslow said.

"Of course," Evergreen responded naturally.

"Nothing will stop the Thunder Legion," Freed replied.

"Don't get to cocky, Fairies." The Thunder Legion looked up at the government building to see a man standing on top. The man looked almost as creepy as Bickslow with his fingers having strings attached to them.

"You must be Pipe the Puppeteer," Freed said.

"You know me?" the man questioned.

"We've been informed by our future comrades," Freed answered.

Pipe clenched his teeth. He grabbed his head with both hands and bend down, yelling out a monstrous scream that confused all of the Fairy Tail wizards. "Damn it, those brats, those little brats are always getting in our way. It's no wonder we can never get anywhere without them sticking their noise in it."

"Is he talking about Bolt and Layla?" Bickslow questioned. 'Bolt and Layla,' his babies repeated.

"The Dreyar twins why must they keep getting in our way," Pipe said to himself. "We thought if we went to a time where they didn't exist we never have to worry about those stupid brats again."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "Dreyar twins?"

Pipe perked up remembering something. "That' right." He stood up straight and looked down at the blond fairy. "If I kill you Laxus those two brats won't exist. Not to mention I'll be promoted to being an A class wizard for killing Fairy Tail's future master. That's perfect." He laughed madly.

"Say what?" Bickslow questioned.

"We won't let you lay a hand on Laxus," Freed said. "Even try it and we won't gratitude your life."

"Fools!" Pipe stretched his arms up and out. A giant purple magic circle appeared behind the building he was standing on. A giant puppet twice the size of the government building appeared behind the building. "This is my greatest work of art. Not even Laxus' brats have seen this puppet so they couldn't tell you anything about it."

The large titan's shadow towered over them all.

Sparks of lightning came off of Laxus' body. "Tch, if you think I'm going to lose to some B class loser you have another thing coming. I'm going to be FAIRY TAIL'S NEXT MASTER!"

Erza crashed to the ground in her Heaven Wheel's armor beside Lizbeth. The red haired woman had been badly beaten up.

"Erza," Lucy said worriedly. She pulled out one of her golden keys. "Open Gate of the Lion, Loke." A magic circle and a flash of light came before the lion spirit appeared.

Loke fixed his cuffs on his jacket. "You need some help, beautiful."

Lucy pointed forward. "Loke, Erza needs your help."

Loke focused on the woman ahead of him, seeing how badly injured Erza was. "Got'cha." He prepared himself for battle.

Lizbeth stuck out her hand. "Be gone, Darkness Cry."

A rain of darkness surrounded the celestial spirit. Loke slammed his fist on the ground, using his Regulus to shoot out a light to cancel out the darkness spell.

"Nice try, Whip of the Night," Lizbeth spoke. A whip formed out of darkness burst out of the ground and wrapped itself around Lucy's body, restraining her in its grip despite the girl's struggle.

Loke looked back at Lucy concern. "Lucy." He then looked down at his own hands. "What's going on? Why am I returning?" The leader of the zodiac was forced back into his own world.

The rest of the whip came out of the ground with Lizbeth holding the other end of the whip. "That was simple." She then narrowed her eyes to get a better look at Lucy. "Layla, since when do you have the leader of the zodiac?"

Lucy had one eye closed and her teeth clenched. "My name is Lucy, my mother's name was Layla."

"Ah, that's right," Lizbeth said. "We've gone back twenty years. You're not Layla, you're her fame celestial mother Lucy. The mother of Fairy Tail's annoying Twin Gauntlets."

Erza opened her eyes wide in shock. "Lucy is Layla and Bolt's mother?"

Lucy looked at the Crime Spree woman in shock.

"I'll be even more famous if I kill you." The once confident looking woman had gone mad with an insane look on her face. "They can't be born without a mother. Prepare to die, Lucy Heartfilia."

Erza slowly rose back onto her feet. "I won't allow you."

Lizbeth stuck out her free hand toward the wizard. "Prison of Suffering!" Erza was shot back several feet before a black transparent cube formed around her. "Stay out of my way. I shall gain the glory of killing this girl. The person responsible for creating our stalemate is you, you for creating those damn brats! You can't escape my grasp." She laughed insanely.

Erza banged on the prison she was trapped in desperately. "No, I won't allow you to kill my friends!" She thought about Kagura and Milliana and what was to happen to them. She wouldn't lose her friend, teammate, Lucy was one of the closest people Erza had in her life and she wasn't going to let some dark guild take her away.

"So, Lucy how do you want to die?" the woman asked. "Slow and painful or quick and fast."

"Is there a third option?" Lucy asked.

"Fine, I'll pick for you," Lizbeth responded. She pulled on the whip more to tighten its grip on Lucy, the darkness pushed into Lucy's skin that had Lucy clenched her teeth so she wouldn't scream. She knew a lot of evil people liked when she screamed. They found it amusing for some reason.

"I'll make sure that body isn't capable of carrying anything let alone children," Lizbeth said. "The only thing it will be good for is to put it six feet under." She squeezed her whip tighter on Lucy and all three women heard a bone crack. Lucy screamed out in pain.

"Lucy!" Erza screamed.

Lizbeth laughed. "I'm going to be the greatest A class member in all of Crime Spree. I couldn't ask for a better gift."

Erza requiped into her Armadura Fairy armor. She charged up her Fairy Piercing swords, swinging them to shatter the spell that held her. She quickly charged forward and changed into her sarashi with bandages wrapped around her chest. She swung her sword across as she went past the woman. The woman noticed her, shooting a wave of darkness that Erza, erza managed to bypass it.

Erza landed on the opposite side of her enemy down on one knee with her eyes closed. Erza had cut through Lizbeth's side. Lizbeth dropped to the ground with blood spilling out of her side.

Lucy was freed from the woman's spell. She fell back on the ground. The celestial wizard looked at the other two women.

"I'm not finished yet," Lizbeth said. She slowly rose to her feet. Darks stings were stitching up her wound. She looked over at Erza. "I'll make you pay for getting in my way."

"I know I'm not powerful enough to defeat you," Erza said. She opened her eyes and looked back at the woman. "However, I am powerful enough to send you back to your own time."

Lizbeth seemed confuse before she caught a glimpse of what was on the ground. Her green bracelet had been broken. "You-you, how dare you?" The woman started to fade away. "This isn't over. There are still nine more A Class wizards like myself and that includes my sister. They'll get you, Titania."

The woman then looked over at Lucy. "And you will be one of our main objectives, Lucy." The woman had fully faded away.

Erza pushed herself back up onto her feet, using her sword for support. She looked over at her friend to see that Lucy managed to get up onto her knees. She dropped her hands in between her legs as she gasped for air after such a hard struggle.

Erza made her way over to her blond friend. "Lucy, are you alright?" She stopped in front of the celestial wizard. A gentle breeze blew her hair forward while Lucy's blew back.

Lucy had her eyes casted down. Her beautiful brown eyes began to fill with tears. "What she said…if it's true. Does that mean all of this is my fault? Did I cause another attack on Fairy Tail?" She thought back to the attack on Fairy Tail from Phantom Lord.

"No, Lucy." Erza dropped to her knees in front of her friend, getting the girl to lift her head. Erza placed her forehead against Lucy's and shut her eyes. "If what she said is true then you're the reason why we still have a shot in the future."

"Erza…Why don't they look like ME!?"

Erza laughed lightly. "Maybe they got their looks from Gajeel."

"WHAT!? Did they lie to me then?"

Pipe lied flat on the roof defeated with his bracelet broken. He began to fade away while Laxus and his team stood in front of him. Laxus had his arms folded across his chest and stared down at the man.

"Damn you, Laxus," Pipe said. "This is all your fault. Yours and that damn wife of yours." Pipe finished fading away.

Laxus raised his eyebrow. "My wife?" He wondered who he could possibly marry that have him end up making black hair, red eye kids with weird advance celestial magic and why were the twins so secretive about it. Mirajane would enjoy the challenge no doubt.

"Laxus," Freed said gently.

The lightning dragon slayer looked back at his team. "Let's hurry up and finish this mission so we can get back." He pushed past his team as he walked back toward the end of the roof. "This time those twins are going to ask all of my questions and not give half ass answers." His face was fully serious.

His team followed after him.

Pipe's puppets had been torn to pieces by Laxus' lightning with the largest puppet in flames.

**So what do you think now that Laxus and Lucy know? Please let me know what you thought of the chapter.**


	13. Truth

Truth

Bolt stared intently at the notebook in his hand. He tapped his pencil on the sheet of paper that had a magical formula on it. The Fairy Tail guild mark was in the middle of the page. "What am I doing wrong? This spell just won't come together."

"Bolt?"

The boy looked back from his spot in the grass field where he was sitting on a rock that night. He saw his sister coming toward him. "What is it?"

Layla stopped behind him and looked over his shoulder to spot the notebook. "What are you writing?"  
Bolt quickly shut the book and stood up, spinning around to face his twin. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"We need to get to the next spot where there have been rumors of a mysterious dark guild," Layla answered. "They might be Crime Spree as well."

"Got'cha." He scratched his head while he looked over to his left to see the dropped and broke weapons of Crime Spree members they had defeated and sent back to their original time.

The doors to the Fairy Tail guild bust opened, getting everyone's attention. "Where are they?" the voice at the door growled. Laxus walked into the guild hall with his team quick on his heels. His arms were firmly crossed over chest.

"Who are you talking about, Laxus?" Makarov questioned.

Erza faced the group that had just arrived with her body bandaged up, feeling that Wendy needed to focus her attention on Lucy. Lucy sat at a stool at the bar. Wendy was healing her as Lucy refused to go to the infirmary despite how injured she was and not allowing anyone to carry her there. She wanted to be there if her 'children' arrived.

"Bolt and Layla, where are they?" Laxus shouted.

"They haven't come back yet," Mirajane answered.

Laxus clenched his teeth with his anger clear on his face. He had rushed through his latest mission so he could get back to talk to them. He figured they come back by now since they left before him and he was determine to get some answers even if he had to beat it out of them. What Pipe said before he disappeared still nagged at him.

"What's the problem, Laxus?" Makarov questioned.

Freed stepped forward. "We got some information from a Crime Spree member we ran into and we like to confirm it with Bolt and Layla."

"We also had a run in with a Crime Spree member," Erza said.

"Wait, that's what happened?" Natsu shouted. The girls of Team Natsu hadn't gotten a chance to explain what had happen on their last mission. "I wish I had gone I could have kicked their ass." Natsu looked over at Lucy with concern. "Sorry, I wasn't there for you."

"Did they reveal anything?" Freed asked.

Bickslow held up his hands up to shoulder level. "We ran into that B Class loser Pipe the puppeteer who's butt we kick. What about you guys?"

"Our run in was with the A Class wizard Lizbeth the Dark Pool," Erza answered. "We managed to send her back as well."

"Whoa, no wonder you both are so beat up," Wendy said.

"Makes Laxus and his team look like chumps," Natsu laughed.

"WHAT YOU SAY!?" Laxus shouted. Lightning crashed just outside the guild hall that made everybody jump, especially Lily who covered his ears. "Once you stop getting your ass kicked by members of Crime Spree and the future you can talk."

"Oh, yeah." Natsu ready himself for a fight.

"Stop that right now, Natsu," Makarov said. "Laxus, what is this information you want to confirm with Bolt and Layla?"

"According that Pipe guy, Laxus is Layla and Bolt's father," Bickslow said. His puppets repeated the last word he said. "And he's Fairy Tail's next master."

"What!?" Natsu shouted.

Erza and Lucy looked in shock before they both ended up blushing at the thought of Lucy with Laxus to create Bolt and Layla.

"What about gramps?" Natsu said.

Evergreen adjusted her glasses. "You didn't think Master Makarov would be master forever did you, Natsu? Besides we already know Gildarts doesn't want the job." She placed her hand on her hip.

Natsu ran up to Laxus with his fists balled up. He glared up at the blonde. "I should have known that jerk was your son?"

"We're not sure of that yet, you idiot that's why we need to talk to them," Laxus replied. Though part of him already felt like it was true without any conformation from the twins.

Erza took a step forward with her face still red. "A-are you sure this Pipe said that Layla and Bolt are your children?"

Laxus looked over at Erza and nodded. "Yeah, that's what that loser said as he left and cursed me. Why what information did you get out that Lizbeth woman?"

"You met up with Lizbeth?"

Everyone looked over to the doors. Bolt and Layla were back after they had been gone for over a week. "What happened?" Layla asked.

"You guys are back," Mirajane said happily.

Layla sighed. "To be honest it was an accident. I suppose we're just use to coming back after taking down a Crime Spree base."

"It's hard to break habits," Mirajane responded. "Especially when this is your home."

Laxus walked straight up to the twins, towering over them. He held an intense gaze in his eyes. Bolt raised an eyebrow confused with the sudden look. "What's with you?"

"Is it true?"

"Huh?" the twins said in unison.

"Me being your father, is it true?" Laxus finished his questioned.

Both twins were taken aback, looking up at their father. Their eyes had betrayed them and Laxus could see it all in their eyes. "H-how did you…?"

"Pipe blamed me for bringing you into this world," Laxus answered. "So I have my own brats, huh? And I'm Fairy Tail's next master."

Bolt looked over at his sister. "Told you there was no point in hiding it."

Layla looked over at her brother. "How was I supposed to know they go blabbing about us? I figured they be more determine to kill our friends than chatting."

Lucy got off the stool and looked over at the twins. "Then does that mean I'm really your mother?"

Laxus looked at the other blond strangely.

"So I guess every secret is out," Bolt said, hating the plan to begin with.

Natsu's mouth dropped in utter confusion. "What you don't even look like them?" Natsu pointed to the Dreyar twins.

The twins pulled back their cloaks to reveal their arms one had the green bracelet that kept them bond to the time while the second one was a plain looking silver one. They both snapped the silver one off to return to their normal appearance they also removed their cloaks to show their regular clothes underneath.

Everyone looked in amazement at the sight. Happy sprouted wings and flew up with his eyes gone white in shock. "Layla looks just like Lucy."

"Expect she kind of reminds me more of Edolas' Lucy than our Lucy," Natsu said.

"Maybe she got it from Laxus," Happy responded. "And Bolt looks a lot like Laxus back when he was a teenager."

"Expect he seems sort of softer than Laxus did," Natsu replied.

"Maybe it comes from Lucy," Happy suggested.

"Who you calling soft?" Bolt barked.

Lucy walked up to the twins, being by Laxus' side. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"So Cosplay Queen is Laxus' baby mama," Bickslow said.

Freed looked over at Bickslow. "She's his wife Bickslow. You make it sound like some sort of booty call."

Lucy's face turned red with steam coming out of her ears in embarrassment. Laxus shifted his eyes in the girl's direction. "What's wrong with you, Blondie?"

"Dad called mom Blondie even before they started dating?" Bolt questioned.

His future parents looked at him. "You mean he keeps calling me that?" Lucy angrily pointed at Laxus, being completely flustered.

"Didn't know you had a thing for me, Blo-ndie," Laxus purposely stretched out the nickname.

"Shut up," Lucy shouted. Lucy then progress everything that she had just learn. "I'm going to have twins!"

Laxus' shoulders dropped, thinking about what that meant as well. It meant having to deal with crying babies, homework, taking care of them when they were sick, and in Layla's case dealing with boys chasing after her.

Everyone could feel the strange aura around the future parents.

Bolt sighed. "Looks like old man was right, they totally do freak out when they find out about us."

"That was what we were trying to avoid."

Everyone else in the guild busted out laughing at the two blondes' dismay.

"Hey, Bolt," Natsu yelled. "Fight me. This time I'm going to beat you." Natsu charged forward as all four blondes' turned in the direction of the pink hair wizard.

"Natsu, cut it out," Lucy said.

"Idiot," Laxus said, getting ready to punch the fire dragon slayer lights out.

Bolt simply clapped his hands together. Natsu was struck with a bolt of lightning and dropped to the ground completely toasted. Smoke came off of his body. "Dumbass."

Lucy and Laxus looked back at their future son. "So you're finally using the lightning magic I taught you, huh?" Laxus smirked.

"You taught him?" Lucy questioned.

"Guess that makes sense," Macao said.

"Certainly explains why he could keep up with Laxus," Bickslow said.

"To think we get to meet Laxus children I feel so emotional right now," Freed spoke.

"What was that by the way?" Lucy asked.

"My Thunderclap spell," Bolt answered. He spread his arms out. "That's why I'm Fairy Tail's Left hand Gauntlet, Thunderclap at your service." He gave a slight knightly bow.

"Why did the last part remind me of Loke?" Lucy questioned.

"Loke did constantly pop up at our house when we were growing up," Layla offered.

Bolt folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah, but mostly just to flirt with mom." He then pointed at his sister. "And sis once she was old enough."

"What!?" Laxus growled. "Don't tell me you learn from that playboy?" He had to teach Loke a lesson one of these days, especially if he was going around flirting with his family.

"I just remembered something," Lucy said. She grabbed Bolt by the ear, yanking him toward her. Bolt bit down on his teeth and shut one eye in pain. "How dare you make your own mother almost kill herself to prove a point?"

"Ow, I told you to stop you're the one who didn't listen," Bolt defended himself.

"Don't talk back." Lucy pulled on his ear harder and Bolt yelp in pain.

Layla covered her mouth and giggled. Despite being in the past, despite not even being born yet it truly felt like home.

**So what did you think of the chapter and thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far you keep me going.**


	14. Embarrassment

Embarrassment

Bolt and Layla sat on two of the stools at the bar while everyone else surrounded them. "So why did you guys look like Gajeel?" Jet asked.

Bolt shifted his attention over to his sister. "Don't ask me it was Layla's decision."

Layla shifted her eyes over to her brother. "I thought it made us look the least like our parents. I was trying to alter the future as little as possible."

Natsu woke up, blinking a few times. He shot himself up onto his feet with his fists clenched. "Lucy ends up with Laxus, no way! How could she possibly be with that jerk, there is no way I'm going to let that happen!"

Bolt leaped off of the stool he was on and walked through the crowd over to Natsu. He gazed darkly at the dragon slayer. "What did you say?" Natsu lost his rage to look at the boy confused. Bolt punched Natsu across the face, sending him flying across the guild hall, through several tables into a wall.

Sparks of lightning shot off of Bolt's body.

Natsu was upside down against the wall knocked out cold.

"Natsu," Lucy said in concern.

"Well, he did just basically say he was going to stop them from existing," Cana said. She drank from her barrel of booze. "It serves him right."

Layla made her way through the crowd over to her brother who was still radiating with anger. "Bolt, I don't really think he meant it. I think he was just in shock."

Bolt glared over at his sister. "Well, I don't trust him. I think all the rumors about how Natsu was before were true."

Happy flew up. "What rumors?"

Bolt looked back at the crowd and pointed over to the unconscious dragon slayer. "That Natsu had a thing for my mom and stalked her."

Lucy blushed. "What do you mean stalk?"

"Well, first when you and dad start dating Natsu keeps sneaking into your apartment."

"We do that now," Happy said with his paw held up.

"That's not a good thing," Carla scolded.

Happy lowered his head. "Sorry."

"Then when mom gets pregnant dad has to beat up Natsu," Bolt continued. He held out one finger.

"Why's that?" Freed asked.

Bolt looked up from his finger to the green haired wizard. "Natsu tried to beat him up for getting mom pregnant." He then held up another finger. "Then dad purpose to mom and had to beat up Natsu."

"Did he try to interrupt the proposal?" Mirajane asked.

Bolt nodded. "Yelp." Mirajane got an evil look in her eyes as if she were going to kill Natsu. Bolt stuck out a third finger. "Then mom and dad went cake shopping and dad had to beat up Natsu for following them and eating half of the cakes in the shop."

He held out a fourth finger. "Then mom and dad got married and dad had to beat up Natsu again."

"Let me guess he objected to the marriage," Lucy said exhausted at the thought.

Bolt looked up at his mother. "That and he almost burned down the church."

"WHAT!?" Everyone said at the same time.

"Is that idiot total insane?" Gray questioned.

Bolt held out a fifth finger. "Then there was the first dance that Natsu interrupted so dad knocked Natsu out again." The young Dreyar then held up a sixth finger. "Then there was the night of the honeymoon."

"Don't tell me he interrupted the honeymoon," Lucy questioned horrified.

Bolt brought his hands down and focused on his mother. "Yeah, and right when you were about to consummate the marriage." The twins blushed at the thought.

Laxus' eye twitched. "Natsu did what."

Lucy blushed.

"Then there was when we were born."

"He busted into the hospital room?" Makarov asked.

"No, he wanted to name us," Layla said.

"But you're not even his kids," Lucy and Laxus said at the same time.

"What was worst was what he wanted to name us," Bolt said in annoyance.

Happy flew up to the twins. "What's wrong with that? Natsu named me."

Bolt pointed over to the still unconscious Natsu. "He didn't try to name you Natsu Junior and Natsu the girl."

Everyone in the room looked dumbfounded at the names. "Well, at least you weren't name that," Mirajane said sweetly. "But it is amazing how alike you two are to your parents."

Bolt turned to face Mira. "Were there the kids, but that doesn't make us some kind of copies." He walked over to the woman, folding his arms on the bar. "We can go out later and I can show you just how different we are."

"Bolt," Layla said annoyed. She grabbed her brother by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. "Cut it out."

Bolt looked back as if he were bored. "What it's not like she's married yet. You're just probably jealous because you've never had a date before."

Happy flew op. "Just like Lucy."

"Hey!" Lucy shouted.

Bolt looked over at Happy. "Mom dates. At the very least she dates the old man." Bolt pointed back at his sister. "But my sister never has a date. The irony is in Sorcery Weekly she's the top female wizard guys want to date." He busted out laughing.

Layla slammed her brother on the ground before she picked up a chair. "I have a date if dad didn't zap every guy that comes around." She slammed the chair against her brother's head, breaking it. "HE PUT TWELVE GUYS IN THE HOSPITAL!"

"That sounds extreme," Gray said.

"That's not fair dad only put ten guys in the hospital I putted the other two in the hospital when they try hitting on you right in front of me," Bolt said still on the floor.

"That's my point you two are too overprotective," Layla yelled. "You get to go on all the dates you want."

"Not my fault I'm hot."

"I'm hot too, you bastard." She slammed another chair into her brother's head.

"If she keeps that up she's going to break all our chairs," Wakaba said.

Bolt rubbed his head with one of his eyes closed. "Eh, it's better that than-"

"Don't say it!" Layla shouted.

"Hey, we came up with the phrase because of you," Bolt defended himself.

"A phrase?" Macao questioned.

Bolt stuck up a finger. "Better for Layla to throw a chair at your head than use her magic in the guild."

Everyone sweat drop. "Huh?"

"Well, you've seen my sister's King summoning magic," Bolt answered. Everyone thought back to when they saw her summon the king of the west.

"That thing was as big as the guild hall," Happy said frightened.

Bolt folded his arms across his chest. "Image if she summoned that inside here."

Everyone fearfully imaged the sight.

"Cut it out, Bolt!" Layla yelled.

Bolt smiled smugly. "Well, you did do it once, sis that's why we had to rebuild the guild hall."

"That was an accident and if you and dad would stay out of my personal life I wouldn't have blown up like that," Layla responded.

"Dad said you could date," Bolt said. "All he has to do is meet one condition."

"That condition is impossible!"

"What's impossible about it?" Bolt questioned.

Layla pointed at her father. "They have to be stronger than him. He's Fairy Tail's Master and one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Who's going to beat him? We were only sent back because dad was too strong to handle sending back in Onyx current condition."

"How strong is Laxus?" Makarov questioned. He remembered the fights Bolt and Layla had with both Erza and Laxus and both of the twins had proven to very skill wizards despite them still being teenagers.

"Beat Laxus." Everyone looked over to where Natsu was. He got back up and charged toward the lightning dragon slayer with his fist on fire. "Allow me." He jumped off a table and launched right for the tall man.

Laxus punched Natsu into the ground, knocking him out cold. "Were you attempting to date my daughter who hasn't even been born yet, Natsu?"

"He's a total idiot," Bolt said.

"I think he just wanted to fight dad," Layla said. She looked over at her brother. "Besides if we're talking about embarrassing things. What about that entire year you tried to copy dad right down to the signature coat over the shoulders?"

A vein popped out of Bolt's forehead. He grinded his teeth. "That was a phase." He glared up at his sister. "What about that year dad decided to teach you how to fight hand to hand you-"

Layla slammed another chair into Bolt's head. "You promise to never speak of that!" She hated that year more than anything sure she learned how to fight with her hands, but she looked like some kind of monster from of the beatings she took and had half the men in the guild running the other way just from her appearance.

"Is it me or are our kids nuts?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah, I'll have to agree," Lucy said.

"That's just how Fairy Tail rolls," Happy leaped into the air with his paw up.

**So what do you think of this chapter.**


	15. Ten Minutes

Ten Minutes

Bolt drew a circle around a town on the map of Fiore which made a total of five towns. "There, that should be all of the towns we heard rumors about dark guild activity," Bolt said. His sister sat right beside him at the bar.

Mirajane was wiping down bar counter. "Are you guys leaving already?" Mirajane questioned.

Bolt looked up at Mira. "Yeah, it's been nice being in our old house with our old man for the last few days, but our duty is to get rid of Crime Spree from this time."

"It looks like we keep just catching you then."

The three looked over at the doors to see the Blue Pegasus members that were in the GMG at the door. They entered the guild and were quickly followed by the other people who had been in the GMG excluding Minerva, Raven Tail, and the members of Fairy Tail who were already in the guild.

All the members of Fairy Tail were confused by the sight as the five other guilds walked up to the twins. Natsu ran away from his table and up to the bar, standing across from the approaching wizards. "Sting, what are you guys doing here?"

"Natsu?" Sting's confused looked turned into a smile. "Good to see you again."

"That's not answering my question," Natsu yelled.

"We came to talk to the future children of Lucy and Laxus," Lyon answered.

Bolt and Layla turned in the direction of the wizards that had arrived. "How did you even know about that? We haven't even left town yet?" Bolt questioned. Bolt and Layla's attention drifted over to their fellow Fairy Tail members as their faces clearly showed they were trying to hide something. "What were you guys thinking!?"

"It's kinda of hard not to get out," Cana said.

"It wouldn't if you all would keep your mouths shut," Bolt yelled back.

"I don't see why all of you would make a trip just for that?" Layla questioned. "Why did you really come?"

"We came to gather more information on Crime Spree," Hibiki answered. He winked at her. "My beautiful lady."

Layla blushed.

Bolt got annoyed. "Stop flirting." A spark came off of his body.

Lucy entered the guild. She saw all the members from the different guilds then her gaze fell on her future children. She still found it weird to see her future kids walking amongst the guild. In order to avoid whatever was going, she walked around them to sit with her team.

"We've already told you what we know about Crime Spree," Layla said.

"Yes, however last time you didn't inform us about who you actually were," Lyon responded.

"So?" Bolt questioned.

"So we want to know if you hid anything about the enemy in order to keep your secret," Sting answered.

Bolt folded his arms across his chest. "No, we gave you all the information we had-"

The doors to the guild suddenly slammed shut, grabbing everyone's attention. "Um, who just closed the doors?" Droy spoke a bit frighten.

A bead of sweat went down Bolt's face. He lowered his gaze down to the floor before they widen. "Uh, no." The rest of the wizards in the guild looked down at the floor to see a black spinning magic circle spinning across the entire floor with a demon skull in the middle.

"What is this?"

"What the heck?"

"This is her magic," Bolt said nervous.

Everyone quickly looked at the Dreyar boy. "Who's magic?" Sting asked. His exceeded along with Frosch shook with fear as they and everyone else felt a dark aura coming around the guild.

A cruel laugh filled the guild.

"Myra," Bolt growled.

"Demon Cage." The walls around the guild glowed with a dark aura with red glowing eyes popped out of every direction to increase the terror of everyone there. Asuka screamed and clung to her father for safety. Alzack wrapped his arms tightly around his little girl.

"We need to get out of here!" Erza shouted to snap everyone out of their terror. They all instantly knew she was right.

Bolt looked up at the ceiling where a second magic circle spun around awaiting to be connected with the dark aura that climbed up. "Once your put in this cage there is only one way to get out and that's to win your way out."

Layla eyed her brother. "What do you mean?"

The dark aura reached the second circle and a dark portal opened up below them, pulling everyone in the guild inside of it. People reached out to try to grab something so they wouldn't fall or went spinning downward even the exceeds were unable to escape the fate.

Screams came from all.

The guild returned to normal with no one left inside. Just then the door opened and Nab came inside after sleeping in late. "Today is the day I find a job." He raised a hand in greeting when he saw that the guild was completely empty with both drinks and food unfinished. He blinked his eyes a few times in confusion. "Did I miss something?"

"Urgh, what happened?"

"Did we fall through something?"

"Is everyone alright?"

"Is it me or does this place feel cold."

"You're an ice wizard you can't be cold."

"Ah, my butt."

"Lucy, has a big butt."

"Shut it, Cat."

"Sting, do you know what happened to us?"  
"Fro wants to know too."

"No, but…"

"Bolt…"

Everyone who was pulled down out of the guild slowly opened their eyes still feeling a darkness around them. Nothing could be seen in front of them as they all stood in a circle, standing outwards to look out into the darkness rather than looking at each other.

"What is this?" Layla asked.

"Welcome, Fairies." Everyone looked to the right side of the area to see a single woman, standing high above them in far back from the group. The woman was without a doubt a dark beauty with her long black hair that went down her face, a devilish beautiful face with no help from makeup, a well curve body, and a sexy purple dress number with heels. No doubt she was temptress. "Who would have thought I would catch, mermaids, tigers, dogs, Pegasus, and the Lamina Scale?"

Erza glared at the woman. "So you're Myra?"

"Ah, I see they've told you about me."

"You must be insane if you think you can take all of us," Sting said.

Myra merely smirked. "And here I thought my ex would have told you about this."

Bolt glared at the woman. If looks could kill his would have ripped her into a million pieces. He let out a low growl. "Myra."

"So you were holding something back," Lyon said, intensely looking at the boy.

"I never thought she would result to this again," Bolt said. He balled up his fist.

Laxus looked over to his son. "Just tell us what this is."

"Demon Cage," Bolt said, "a spell that drags ones target into a dark realm and slowly drains their magic and senses unless the spell is canceled or purified by a giant amount of light." A purple mist lingered around the wizards' feet.

"So she's taking away our magic," Gray said.

"It's very slow so one doesn't feel it, but still that's what makes it dangerous you don't know when your body will be completely shot," Bolt informed them.

"That just means that we have to finish this fast," Natsu said, lighting up his fists.

"She's not alone," Bolt said. Everyone again looked at him not understanding. None of them could feel anyone other than the other wizards they had been pulled in.

Myra smirked. "Very good, Bolt. You remembered this magic well." She stretched her hands out to the side. "I brought a couple of friends along with me." The area started to light up so they could see they were in an indoor stadium kind of area with the floor made of stone. In the seats of the stadium were thousands of wizards, standing with dark grins on their faces.

"She can summon people!?" Happy exclaimed.

"No, these are Crime Spree members," Bolt said. "There are a lot more than when she used this spell on me and they will be unaffected by Myra's spell. Also they aren't all wizards some of them are just very skilled fighters that are skilled enough to face off against wizards."

"So they decided to come at us all at once, huh?" Sting said. He got in a fighting position.

"No, I say this is about one fourth of their overall numbers," Layla said.

"Seriously!?" the wizards exclaimed.

"Still, Myra is the only A class here," Layla said. "And I don't see any of the B Class either."

"That's just great," Laxus said.

Myra placed her hand on her hip. "Now it is time to wipe out your light fools."

"Open Gate of the Kings," Layla whispered. Four magic circles spun around her with tribal marks, coming down her arms. She stuck her hand straight up. "Open Gate of the Western Wind, Byakko." A tornado swooped around the members of Fairy Tail and their friends before the large white tiger appeared above them.

"So this is Laxus' daughter's power," Jura said in pleasant surprise. "The King Summoner."

Those that hadn't seen the king before looked up at the sight in amazement. The wind swept away the mist away from the group. "You called for me, Layla," Byakko spoke.

Layla placed her hand out to the side. "Please take your slayer mode, we must prepare for a war."

Byakko lowered his head. "Very well." All four of the tiger's paws glowed with tattoo marks of a mouth open appeared on them.

Layla stretched her hand straight out. "Now show them the power of a king."

Byakko crouched before he pouched forward into the first set of the wizards. Wind swirled around the Western king's paws. He crashed down on top of several wizards that screamed and had them sent back to their own time.

"Alright, let's get this started," Natsu said. He went to charge forward when Layla grabbed him by the back of his scarf to keep him in place.

"Stop."

Natsu looked over at Layla. "What are you doing?"

"Byakko, will take care of this. There is no need to get involved yet," Layla told him.

"What!?" Natsu yelled.

Wind shot throughout the first few rows of the stadium seats, sending several wizards and warriors flying with their bracelets breaking.

"You don't actually think we're just stand here while you do all the fighting?" Natsu questioned.

"My kings can take down an entire army of a continent in a day even with five minutes for each one they can do great damage," Layla answered.

Natsu pulled out of her grip and turned to face her with his fists up to his chest. "That's not the point."

Layla focused her attention on Natsu. "My kings can take out a good number of wizards out. That way you all can focus your powers on the stronger ones that make it through my attack and on Myra as well."

Natsu's anger faded as he got what she was saying.

"Let me turn this fight in our favor," Layla said.

Natsu looked up at the crowd of dark wizards that were gathered. Byakko cut through the numbers with his wind spells, shooting around. A few stronger wizards managed to block or dodge attacks while others were crushed under foot.

"You really want to get in the middle of that?" Gray questioned.

Natsu folded his arms across his chest. "Fine."

Bolt glared at Natsu. "Stop being a baby, my sister's magic will only last for ten minutes in total so suck it up."

Everyone watched as the Byakko took down more and more wizards. When some slipped by Byakko the wizards got ready to attack, however Byakko reached them first and took them out with a swipe of his paw.

Byakko looked at his contactor. "Layla."

Layla nodded. "Yes, I understand. Please return to your kingdom." The king of the west faded away.

"Finally," Natsu said.

Layla lifted her hand in the air. "Open Gate of the Flaming South, Suzaku!" Streams of flames came out of the ground around the group of wizards and connected together above them, forming a phoenix as it spread out its wings. "The King of the South!"

Everyone felt the radiant heat that came off of the bird. "Suzaku, if you please change into slayer mode."

"Very well, Layla." Suzaku's wings became more define, allowing everyone to see each individual flaming feather.

"Burn away those that dear challenge us," Layla said.

"Very well," Suzaku replied. He flew up toward the ceiling and flapped its wings. Several feathers flew off of the phoenix, going in different directions that slammed and exploded into the members of Crime Spree.

Suzuka then dove into one side of the stadium, becoming a giant bonfire that captured dozens in its gasp and sent them burning back to their time.

Chains shot up out of the ground around Fairy Tail and the others in order to capture them, but flames from Suzaku quickly turned them to ashes. Natsu was fluster because he still couldn't fight while everyone else was caught up with Suzaku's power.

Layla swung her arm across the front of herself. "Close the gate." Suzaku was quickly sent back.

Bolt looked over at his sister. "Layla, why would you do that? He was only out for three minutes."

"I know, I have a plan," Layla stated. She lifted her hand into the air again. "Open Gate of the Earthly East, Seiryu."

"But you can't open a third gate back here," Bolt yelled.

"I can, I made a deal with Onyx. I'll explain later," she said with her breath, growing heavy. The boulders and rocks lifted out of the ground and transformed into a blue dragon that looked more eastern than western expect with wings. "The King of the East!"

Seiryu let out a mighty roar.

Everyone looked up in amazement. A drip of sweat rolled down the side of Natsu's face. "She can summon dragons?"

"Don't want to piss her off," Macao said.

"I'll say," Wakaba responded with just as much shock.

"As I said I can summon all four heavenly kings," Layla stated. "Seiryu, please take on your slayer mode."

Seiryu lowered his gaze down at Layla. "What are you up to, girl?"  
"I'm afraid I don't have time to explain, please King Seiryu," Layla pleaded with the king. More sweat trickled down her face. Seiryu was the most tempt mental of the four kings.

Seiryu focused his eyes forward and hummed in his throat. "Fine, but you better inform me later, girl." Blades grew out of the back of the king's feet. He raised himself up without an order from Layla and began to attack for the last two minutes Layla could use her powers before he sent his own self back without a word.

Layla collapsed to her knees. She took a breath. "There everything is set."

"Set for what?" Bolt questioned. "What are you talking about?"

Layla lightly smiled. "Usually a king's magic cannot be eaten by a slayer do to protective spells on them, however if they are in slayer mood those spells are removed. By summoning those three kings there is now the elements for each of the slayers that stand here."

Everyone looked confused at the statement then looked around. Flames burned in several areas, rock pillars had been shot out of the ground that created shadows, iron was spread throughout including in the forms of pillars, wind blew steady throughout the area, with the combination of fire and wind certain areas had contained a steady set of storms to make lightning, and with the heavenly winds of Byakko several streams of light came out of the ceiling.

"What makes slayers so special are their ability to eat their elements and regain their magic or further power themselves up," Layla said. "With the kings in slayer mode these elements were made specifically for slayer type wizards it should give them even more of a boost. I also swept away the mist temporary so they can't affect you. That's…the…best…I could do." Layla felt the huge strain in her magic.

"I can't do much more," Layla said. "The remainder of the wizards here still are recovering or are in shock from the Kings' wrath. Use the chance to strike."

Everyone including Bolt looked in amazement at what Layla set in motion in ten minutes. More than half the wizards still remained, but now they had their best chance since this whole ambush started. They had a chance to win.

Myra narrowed her eyes. "Layla, you made of one careless mistake," the A Class wizard said to herself. "You made yourself one big target, King Summoner."

**So what did you think of the chapter? What do you think of Layla and her plan? What do you think of Myra? Love to know your thoughts so far about the story. More on Lalu will come after a few more chapters.**


	16. Light vs Darkness

Light vs. Darkness

"Guess, it's my turn now," Bolt said. He lifted his hand into the air. "Open Gate of the Celestial World!" A large golden magic circle appeared out of the ceiling, opening up the celestial world in the sky. The group looked up at the ceiling.

"What?" Lucy exclaimed.

"He opened a gate to the celestial world itself," Yukino said in equal amazement.

"Celestial Lightning magic is my prefer magic," Bolt said. "Oh, heaven's lights that hold the world's glory strike those unworthy of your guidance." Lightning streams came out of the portal. He swung his arm down. "Heaven's Storm!"

An orb of lightning filled the portal hole and shot out like a raging storm on the Crime's Spree members, striking several of them down and breaking their bracelets. The portal instantly closed and Bolt felt a good amount of his magic drained away.

It always took a lot more energy to open a gate of celestial magic without actual keys to perform the task he needed, but it still held its benefits that made it his strongest type of magic.

Natsu slammed his flaming fist into his open palm. "Alright, I think it's time we get started too." Natsu launched himself up toward the seats along with several others the other wizards in different directions. The others charged forward.

"Don't just stand there," Myra yelled. "You're not seriously going to let these fools take out the strongest guild the kingdom has ever had!"

The Crime Spree members started to regain their wits, mumbling their agreement. They charged toward the enemy with magic circles appearing all around them.

Yukino stood in the front row of seats in one direction. She held out a golden key to the side. "Open Gate of the Heavenly Scales, Libra." A magic circle and a flash of light came forth and the celestial spirit appeared before the celestial wizard. "Libra, lowered their gravity downward."

"Understood," the female spirit said. She moved her scales around to have the gravity around the charging wizards pull them down, holding them in place.

"You know the problem with summoning type wizards." Yukino looked to her right to see a man with a blade on his arm charge toward her. "Their bodies are one big target." The man moved so fast that Yukino had no time to respond despite her combat training.

"Black Lightning Sphere!" The man who was about to attack Yukino got caught up in the sphere, flying back with his bracelet broken. The god slayer then appeared by his guild mate.

"Orga," Yukino said surprise. "Better keep your guard up against these guys."

Rufus then appeared on the opposite side of Yukino. "Let us remind them of why they fear Saber Tooth in the future." He placed his middle and index fingers at his temples. Several spiraling glyphs appeared behind him. "Memory Make: A Night of Falling Stars."

Streams of lightning shot out of the Saber Tooth member's body, striking all those Yukino pinned down with Libra. The bracelets break and the men were sent back.

"Right." Yukino held up a second golden key. "Open Gate of the paired fish, Pisces." The pair of fish came out spinning around each other and going up, slamming down into two wizards, sending them back.

In another part of the stadium, Sting pulled his head back. "Roar of the…"

Rogue pulled his head back in the opposite direction. "Roar of the…"

Sting brought his head forward. "White Dragon!"

"Shadow Dragon!" The twin dragons of Saber Tooth shoot their signature roars side by side, blasting several of the wizards back to their own time. Their exceeds cheered.

"The twin dragons are the best," Lector said.

"Fro thinks so too."

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray threw his hands forward to shoot off his lances. The wizards in front of him putted up magic circles that blocked the ice make wizard's attack.

"Nice try, ice boy," one of the wizards taunted. "But you're going to have to do better than that."

"Water Lock!" All those who had blocked Gray's attack were trapped in their own individual sphere.

"Huh?" Gray looked over to see the water wizard by his side. "Juvia."

"Now is your chance to attack them my beloved," Juvia spoke, keeping them from escaping her gasp.

"Right." Gray took his stance up again. "Thanks, Juvia. Ice Make: Lance!" He shot off his lances again, striking each of the bracelets to send the people back.

The earth below the two Fairy Tail wizards shot up, knocking them back down the stairs they were on. An earth wizard from Crime Spree stepped in front of them. "Let's see if you brats can take me on." The guy had a big cheesy smile on his face.

Both Juvia and Gray stared at the man.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu shouted as he swung his flaming arms around and slammed them into the ground, causing an explosion that sent three wizards flying. All three wizards recovered in the air and held out their hands to have magic circles in front of them and shot out a magical blast at the dragon slayer.

Natsu flipped back to dodge the attack. While still in the midair a man came from the left to deck the wizard across the face. Natsu flipped and slammed onto the ground, sliding back. He quickly recovered, getting on his feet.

Natsu leaped forward at the man that attacked him. The man came at him again and the two start exchanging blows between each other with Natsu fist on fire. The man had no magic power, but was very strong being able to keep up with Natsu.

They both slammed their fist across the other's face. "Damn it," the man said as he realized that his bracelet was broken. The man faded away.

"Ah, that sucks," Natsu said. He looked forward at the remaining wizards that he was up against. "Fine, who's next?" He lit up his fist.

"You dare try to harm this monster's children?" Makarov turned into titian mode and slammed his hand down on several of the Crime Spree members.

Bolt looked at his sister that was still on the ground. "Are you sure you don't need me here?"

"Go, they are going to need as many powerful wizards as they can to take them down." Layla pushed herself back on her feet. Magic circles appeared around Layla to give her, her shell shield, wind sword, and fire gear. "I can defend myself."

"You can't use those weapons at full strength," Bolt said.

"I don't have to," Layla said. "I just need to be able to fight."

"Well, I'm not leaving you." The twins looked over to see that their mother was still there on the stadium floor with them as everyone else had went on to fight.

"Alright, then I'll leave sis to you," Bolt said._ I'll admit mom is stronger than I thought in this time than I thought_. He shut his eyes. "Alright, Open Gate of Lightning!" A golden magic circle appeared below him with a flash that gave his body a glow like a celestial spirit with lightning dancing off his body to create his celestial lightning magic.

He crouched over with one hand on the ground before he shot himself up. "Lightning Arch." He swung his foot over his head as he created an arch in the form of lighting and tickling lights. He landed on the railing on the left side of the stadium.

The lightning arch broke into several streams of light that shot at several Crime Spree Members, taking them out. Several warriors came charging at him. He got down on the ground and slammed his hand on the ground.

Several white magic circles spread out across the ground in front of him. "Fairy's Minefield." All the magic circles blew up to take out the charging enemy.

Three women came in to attack Evergreen. Evergreen simply took off her glasses to look them straight in the eyes. "You should know who you are dealing with, trash." The female wizards turned to stone.

Freed took out four wizards with his rapier.

Bickslow was batting head to head with two wizards that managed to keep up with him.

Laxus slammed his fist into the ground that created a lightning wheel that shoot forward, striking into a dozen members, before it exploded.

Wizards started to close in on Layla and Lucy. Lucy swung one of her golden keys in front of her. "Open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" The bull spirit came out of the ground and let out a huge moo. Lucy pointed the wizards that were coming at her. "Taurus, take care of these guys."

"You got it, Miss Lucy," Taurus said.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel's arm turned into an iron pole as he flew through the air and shot it out, cutting through a row of wizards. He landed beside Natsu.

Natsu looked over at the other dragon slayer. "What are you doing here?"

"Shut it, I'm just here to take out as many as these loser as I can," Gajeel said. A man flipped behind the two wizards, slamming his hands on their backs, placing a seal on them. He clapped his hands together. "Shaken."

Rough vibrations shot through both Natsu and Gajeel's bodies, making them scream. The wizard landed on top of the chair behind them, laughing. "How do you like that?"

The two deck the guy right in the face with their elements. "We don't!" The man crashed into the railing. Natsu and Gajeel were breathing heavy with their bodies still feeling the effects of the magic.

Kagura sent several men flying with her sword that was still in its sheath. The men were recovering in midair and about to launch a counter attack when a slash of a sword sent them back to their time as their broken bracelets rained down.

Erza dressed in her black wing armor landed beside Kagura. "Destroy the bracelets that way we can waste less energy on the weaker ones."

Kagura prepared for another swing of her sword. "Got it."

Standing at the very top of the stadium was Myra looking down at the two female wizards. "You actually think you can reach me. You shall face the power of Crime Spree."

Bolt pulled out a sliver key from his pocket and stuck it out. "Time to go crazy. Open Gate of the chisel constellation, Caelum." Caelum appeared before him and took on its sword form. Bolt grabbed the handle of the spirit with a crazy smile on his face. Sparks shot off his body.

He flew forward and started to attack.

The stadium shook. Lightning sparks flew up along with smoke. Horrified screams and mad laughter caught everyone's attention. "What is going on over there?" Erza asked.

Layla and Lucy looked over at the sight. "Oh, no," Layla said.

"What's wrong with, Bolt?" Lucy asked terrified.

"He always gets that way when he summons the chisel spirit," Layla said. "That's why you never got him another gate key and why you and dad both forbid him to use any weapons. He becomes utterly nuts and you end up feeling sorry for his opponents instead."

Lucy's eyes went white with shock. "Are you serious?"  
"It's just how Bolt is," Layla said.

Bolt laughed like a madman. "Get back here!" Several wizards were running away from the crazy lightning wizard. He slammed the blunt sword into several people, smashing them into the ground, shooting them full of lighting, and sending them flying all over the place.

Several wizards simply took off their own bracelet to escape the wrath.

"Your son is one crazy guy, Laxus," Bickslow said.

"I'll say," Laxus responded. Laxus then focused on the wizards around him that were still distracted. "Come on, the kid can take care of himself. We need to wipe these guys out."

The Thunder Legion focused. "Right."

A wizard clapped his hands together. "Seal." A spinning purple magic circle appeared underneath, Bolt, Laxus, and Makarov. They each looked down at the sight.

"Damn it, I didn't realize he was here," Bolt said. A black line swirled around his right arm. All his magic disappeared, including his spirit. The same happened to Laxus and Makarov, returning the latter back to his normal size.

Once again everyone's attention was drawn to the site despite the three being in three different locations. Myra smiled. "Nice work, Troy."

Bolt looked at his arm. "Damn, I've always hated this spell, but fine I accept." The seal glowed and all of his magic was unsealed.

"Bolt, Layla yelled. "What did you just agree to?"

Bolt looked down at his sister. "It's a stupid sealing type that cuts off one's magic unless they agree to give up the one spell it's trying to prevent. Given it affected me the old man, and our grandfather I say it attacked the only spell we all have in common. Fairy Law."

"Fairy Law, huh?" Laxus said. "Fine, I'll give it up." The line on his arm glowed as well and his powers came back.

"Very well, I agree as well," Makarov said. He became a giant again.

Bolt searched to locate the person who placed him in the other Dreyar males under the seal spell. He flew in the direction of the man that was on the opposite side of him. The man smiled and broke off his own bracelet. "No way are you breaking free of my spell." The man disappeared.

Bolt crashed into the seats. He stood back up and bared his teeth. "Cheap trick." He turned around to see the wizards below him. "I'll just have to take my frustration out on you."

"Solid Script: Fire!" Levy shouted. She created to word shooting a wave of fire at the men in front of her that easily evaded her attack. She took a step back worried. Her team was right beside her.

A chain wrapped around Mirajane's ankle while she was in her Satan Soul and pulled her down. Mirajane pulled up into the air and stuck out her hand. "Evil Explosion!" She shot the black orb at the group of wizards below her blasting them away and freeing herself.

Elfman charged into several wizards with his full body takeover beast soul. "Come take it like a man!"

Lisanna went flying back from a blast, hitting a row of seats.

"Ice Make: Eagle!" Lyon shot a wave of eagles down on a group of wizards, hitting their bracelets. A user of speed magic then appeared in front of the ice make wizard and kicked him across his face.

"Lyon." Chelia caught the man as he was falling back and they both went tumbling over.

Erza and Kagura cut through several more wizards, aiming for their bracelets so they wouldn't get in their way. The two powerhouses had made it halfway to Myra now, but still hundreds of warriors and warriors stood in their way.

Loke knocked several men away from Lucy and Layla as Taurus had been taken out earlier.

Panterlily slashed through the ranks with his own sword just getting his second win.

Rufus, Orga, and Yukino had taken damage, but were making their way through the large number of warriors that were coming at them.

Bolt used his hands, feet, and chisel to send several wizards flying like no ones business.

The dragon slayers and god slayers took a chance to swallow their elements to recover their lost magic and heal their injuries. They came back at the wizards who were before them. They felt a strange extra boost from the kings' magic.

"Enough of these games," Myra said as she watched everything unfold. She stuck out her hand that wasn't on her hip. "Gaze into the abyss of your own nightmare. See your own self as weak as the babe you once were. Demon's Call."

The roof of the stadium became a dark mist. In the middle dark red lines shot to form a large pentagram. Suddenly every male that wasn't from Crime Spree found their eyes drawn to the ceiling, looking at the evil spell that Myra had cast.

"What is that?" Jura said. The pattern appeared in his eyes. The same came of the other male wizards.

"Now feel the one thing all men equally fear," Myra said with a smirk on her face. "Complete Powerlessness."

The image faded out of the males' eyes and they were able to refocus on their battles again. As each of them reached out to perform another spell or continue a spell they found they weren't working. All of their magic had been cut out.

Gray looked at his own trembling hands frightened.

Natsu desperately tried to light up his fist, but nothing came to him.

"Now, attack. Show those worthless men how to fight properly," Myra said. Magical beams were fired by several wizards, striking down the male wizards. They crashed into railing, stairs, the ground, and chairs not having the slightest resistance to any of the types of attacks even ones as strong as Laxus, Jura, or Sting.

Azuka ran up to her father. "Daddy."

"Alzack," Bisca yelled.

The Trimens dropped like flies along with their leader.

Bacchus went spiraling down some steps.

Natsu crashed on top of a rock pillar and Gajeel crashed through several chairs.

Bolt and Laxus both dropped and Freed was shot in the back with Bickslow already down.

The sight was unbelievable and not even Kagura or Erza could look away too shock that so many powerful wizards were falling so easily. The only thing that brought them back to their main goal was Myra's laughter.

"So tell me Erza and Kagura, what do you think of my magic?" Myra asked.

"What did you do?" Erza questioned.

"There's a reason no man who isn't on my side should ever come near me," Myra stated. "Because I can do whatever I want to them. Can you still fight, can you protect them, can you do both, or will all you boyfriends die right before you r eyes?"

Erza and Kagura glared.

Myra smirked. "Everyone has their limits, including your little friends that are still standing," Myra said. She formed her hands into a pyramid with a red pentagram glowing in the middle. _As long as I hold this, their men are completely useless_. "How long will they stand with your men as weak as babes, Kagura, Erza."

Sting and Rouge crashed into the front row of the stadium, feeling so weak they couldn't even get up. Their bodies trembled as they struggle and their eyes were shut. Their exceeds ran up to them, placing their paws on their arms. "Sting," Lector said.

"Rouge," Frosch said with tears in its eyes.

Sting could barely make a fist. He opened his eyes halfway with the pentagram pattern in his eyes. "Why am I so weak? Am I that useless?"


	17. Fairy Song

Fairy Song

Loke stepped back and looked back at his master. "Lucy, send me back."

"Huh?" Lucy was confused at the sudden request.

"I'm useless to you like this," Loke explained. "Summon a female spirit instead like Virgo."

Lucy nodded. "Yes, I understand." She sent Loke back and pulled out another golden key. "Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo." Virgo spun out of the ground and gave a bow. She asked about her normal punishment. "Not now," Lucy pointed to the enemy, "take these guys out."

Virgo's eyes glowed red for a second. "As you wish."

Yukino raised a golden key above her head with both of her hands on it. "Open Gate of the Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus!" The giant snake appeared above her, curling around. "Ophiuchus, take them down."

Ophiuchus came down and smashed into several of the enemy wizards. Dust clouds rose up from where the snake attacked.

Erza and Kagura cut through several more mages, sending them back to their time.

Bisca used her sniper rifle to perfectly aim at the bracelets of the approaching wizards and fired on them to send the men back and keep them away from her husband and daughter that were behind her.

Several of the male wizards struggled to stand only to be knocked down again.

"Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" Wendy swung her arms forward to send several warriors flying, only breaking a few of their bracelets. Wendy landed in front of Natsu and Gajeel, doing her best to defend her fellow dragon slayers.

The warriors that weren't sent back got back up and prepare to attack again. Wendy inched back, feeling nervous from the sheer number of warriors and wizards that were left.

"Fairy Machine Gun!" Evergreen swung her fan to blast back the wizards that were coming at her weaken team.

Mirajane and Lisanna defended their brother as well as any other male wizards that were on their side that were near them.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia threw slashing blades of water at the charging enemy, striking the ones in the middle of the group to break their bracelets. She was fiercely defending Gray, but held a disadvantage as there wasn't any water, but her own body to manipulate.

The other girls were doing their best to fight and defend as well, but were greatly being pushed back or injured as a result.

Chelia swallowed the air around her. "Howl of the Sky God!" She blew out a destructive breath of air, striking down several wizards only to have more men come at her and she had to prepare yet another attack so they wouldn't be able to reach Lyon.

Myra narrowed her eyes wickedly. "It's over, you can't win with more than half your force able to do nothing more than watch." She watched as Erza and Kagura continued to fight on to reach her. They both struggled against the number of wizards that kept throwing themselves at them. "And you all grow weaker by the second. We are unstoppable."

The dark mage held her hands in the same position to keep her hold on the men. _As long as this spell is in place, the men will believe they have no power_, she thought to herself. _As long as they believe that statement they can't access their power. It's the ultimate mind manipulation_.

The red glow of the pentagram shined in each of the men's eyes that weren't of Crime Spree. All they could feel was as if their magic had been locked away and they couldn't access it.

Layla looked up at the ceiling. "Demon Nightmare magic, its strongest effects works on the caster's opposite gender. If that's what's stopping my brother and the others from fighting then…" She swung her blade up above her in the shape of an arch.

"Divine Slash!" A Wind blade shot out of her sword that went flying at the pentagram. It slashed through the red star and the black clouds. A white light peered out where the slash hit, breaking the spell. The reflection that was in Sting and the others' eyes quickly vanished and they returned to their normal selves.

A fist flew right toward Laxus' head when said man caught it with his own hand. Lightning sparks came off his body. A confident smirk crept on his face.

An eruption of battles started again as the male wizards helped the girls fight off the Crime Spree members that were trying to take them down.

Myra broke her hand sign and stepped back. "Damn her. She ruined my spell." The dark hair woman composed herself, placing her hand on her hip. An evil smiled appeared on her face. "It doesn't matter. They don't have the power to take on our numbers. It's only a matter of time."

Clothes were torn.

Hair was tugged on.

Spells were thrown back and forth.

Walls, chairs, stairs, and weapons were broken and torn apart.

Broken bracelets dropped.

Bodies crashed.

Smoke rose.

Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy breathed heavily as they were all running low on magic with several wizards still in front of them. They had all been badly injured from all the wizards they had fought before. Each of them had at least one eye closed.

Natsu balled up his fists. "Come on, we can do this. We're Fairy Tail damn it."

Bolt came crashing down steps into the railing. He slowly grabbed onto the railing, wrapping his arms around it. He looked around at the fight that his side was quickly losing. "At this rate, we'll all be dead." He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes as he felt a sharp pain.

"Fairy Law is off the table and there is no other spell that can take them all out at once," Bolt said to himself. "Fairy Sphere could just freeze us in time." He tightened his grip on the railing. "If the spell I was working on could work I'm sure it could take them down, but its missing something…"

_Fairy Tail is my family_, his father's voice came back to him. Bolt opened his eyes in realization. "That's it, that's what that spell is missing." Bolt then heard more wizards coming at him. He managed to turn himself around.

He held two of his fingers out together and snapped them. "Bolt Strike!" Several random streams of lightning shot out of the fingers that hit the chairs in front of the approaching wizards that sent them flying back.

"I'll only have one shot at this." Bolt pulled himself over the railing and dropped himself down to get to the main floor of the stadium. He covered his body in light and sent himself over to his sister and mother. He landed on one knee and hand.

Layla her was barely standing and breathing heavily along with her mother who had Loke back out since he came out with his own magic. "Bolt, what are you doing here?"

"We have one shot left at winning," Bolt answered.

"How?" Lucy asked.

"I don't have time to explain. When everything is set up I need you both to agree to it and I need sometime," Bolt just told them.

Lucy looked at her son for a moment and simply gave him a nod, focusing on the wizards that were still in front of them. Layla focused on the battle too with what little power that still remained in her.

Bolt moved himself directly into the middle of the stadium between Lucy and Layla. He was kneeled down with both of his hands on the ground. "Light Write." A white magic circle appeared under his hands, knowing if he tried to surround the stadium with runes to send all Crime Spree back Myra would destroy his words long before they took affect he use his new spell that he had finally completed.

"Do Fairies have tails, its and eternal mystery, therefore it's an eternal quest," Bolt spoke. The words echo throughout the stadium. Many of the Fairy Tail wizards looked at the sight from hearing those words. A white magic circle appeared in the middle of the stadium floor with the Fairy Tail symbol in it with the words Bolt just spoke on the outside of the circle.

Myra looked at the sight wide eye. "That spell, don't tell he's finally completed it. No!" She threw her hand out toward the sight. "Forget about the others. Stop Bolt from casting that spell." The other Crime Spree members looked confused at their leader and looked at each other not understanding why she was so upset.

"Fairy Tail is a place where friends can gather, wizards can find work, and children who have no kin to call their own can feel like they're a part of a family it's not something that can be own or possess," Bolt chanted the words.

A larger second magic ring appeared around the first one with the new words etched on the outside of it. The words Bolt just spoke got Laxus' attention as he remembered that was his grandfather told him before he was banished.

"What are you waiting for an invitation, I told you to stop him," Myra shouted.

Everyone was looking at the sight in amazement.

"What is that?" Kagura questioned.

"I'm not sure," Erza answered. "However Myra certainly isn't happy about it."  
"Fairy Tail is my family," Bolt continued with the help of his magic everyone could hear the words. "I crush my family's enemies." A third magic ring bigger than the others appeared with the words he just spoke.

Bolt lifted his left hand and looked at the back of the hand. "As a member of Fairy Tail I accept these words from its Masters." His Fairy Tail mark glowed through his gauntlet.

Layla and Lucy looked at the sight. "Bolt?"

Layla then nodded. "I accept it as well." Her Fairy Tail marked shined.

Lucy interlocked her fingers together. "It's always been my dream to be a part of Fairy Tail. So I agree." Her mark glowed.

"Hey, I'm still a Fairy Tail wizard too," Loke said. "And I agree too." His marks shined through his clothing."

Natsu balled up his fist. "If he's talking about being a proud member of Fairy Tail I'm in." His mark glowed.

Gajeel and Wendy looked at the sight in both amazement and confusion. "I'm proud too," Wendy said. Her mark quickly shined.

"Yeah, I'm a proud Fairy Tail wizard too," Gajeel said.

Laxus had his eyes shifted toward the sight of his son's spell. "Hmm, I agree." His mark glowed through his shirt.

The Thunder Legion all laid beside each other completely beaten up, looking at Laxus. "We of the Thunder Legion agree as well," Freed said. Evergreen nodded her head in agreement and Bickslow stuck out his tongue. All three of their guild marks glowed.

Myra swung her arm across her front. "Stop those Fairy Tail wizards before they all end up agreeing to the spell."

Erza eyed Myra with her sword holding her up. "I agree as a member of Fairy Tail." Erza's mark shined on her bare arm.

Gray and Juvia were sat up against the railing at the bottom of the seats. Gray was breathing heavily. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard. So I'm in." The mark on his chest glowed.

"Juvia agrees as well." Juvia's mark on her thigh shined.

"We of Team Shadow Gear agree," Levy shouted. Her and her teammates' guild marks shined.

"So do we!" shouted the Strauss siblings in unison. All three of their guild marks glowed.

All the other members of the guild quickly shouted off their agreement to have their guild marks glow, including the exceeds. Makarov who now lied on his back smiled widely. "As Fairy Tail's master I agree whole heartily." His guild mark shined through his clothing.

Magical particles gathered from throughout the stadium into Bolt's magical circles. Each of the members of Fairy Tail glowed in their own light. The Crime Spree members start to freak out, shouting out such things as 'why are they glowing?', 'what's going on?', 'what is this?'

"Idiots," Myra said. "You can all return on your own, I'm not going with you." She went back to the wall behind her, pressing her hand on it to create a dark purple magic circle that created a dark twisted portal.

"Wait, Lady Myra you can't just leave us," one of the wizards begged.

"You failed to follow orders why should I care what happens to you." Myra glared back at the other members of her guild. She slipped into the portal and disappeared along with the portal.

The men looked back at the ever brightening magic circle in the middle of the arena. "Maybe we can stop it," one of them said.

"Fairy Song," Bolt announced. The light took the shape of fairies with tails that flew around in a circle up from the magic circle. They scattered about to go further and further out toward those that were standing in the stands.

The members of Fairy Tail closed their eyes. Wendy's hair blew in the light wind. _What is this warm feeling_, she thought. Memories of Grandine flowed through her mind, followed by those of Carla, and finally her time with her friends and family of Fairy Tail.

Juvia's own mind traveled to when Gray saved her after their fight and all the good times she had with the Ice make wizard and the other members of Fairy Tail.

Gray remembered Ur, Ultear, Lyon, Team Natsu, and all the others that helped make him who he was today.

Lucy felt the warmness of her mother, her friendship with Natsu, her joy of being around Erza, Gray, and Happy. She saw her memories with her dear friends, Mira, Cana, Levy, and Lisanna. Then her minds somehow drifted over to Laxus and the few times she had felt comfortable around the lightning wizard.

The Thunder Legion saw themselves join and become truly apart of Fairy Tail after the Fight of Fairy Tail and the gloriousness that was Laxus.

Laxus saw himself as a child when he looked up to his grandfather and his happiness when he was able to become a part of Fairy Tail again. When he and the others won the GMG with his last thoughts going to a certain celestial wizard and the kids they would have.

_A seven year old Layla was wiping away her tears as her mother patted her softly on the head. "There, there," Lucy said. "It's alright." Her father was right beside her mother, trying to comfort her. _

_ "__Um, Layla," her brother said to get her attention. She looked over with her tears drying. Her twin held out a present for her. "Sorry, about before."_

_Layla took the box and opened it. Inside was a hot pink symbol of Fairy Tail mark that had a chain attach to it to make it a necklace. A big smile came on Layla's face. "It's so pretty."_ The memory warmed Layla's heart.

Bolt smiled as he remembered when his family had gone to the beach and built a sand castle.

The light fairies continued to fly around, going past the other legal guilds. As they flew toward the members of Crime Spree who were daze and confuse by the event the fairies' eyes opened up to be a blazing red.

"Fairy Tail is our home there is no way I'm going to let you destroy," Natsu's voice came through the fairies shouted.

"I don't care who you are I'll fight anyone who threatens my guild," Gray said.

"Don't underestimate Fairy Tail," Juvia's voice came through.

"I'll fight," Lucy said.

"This is the one who attacked Wendy and Carla, this is for Gray, for Lucy, I'll crush my family's enemies," Laxus rage came forth in the fairies' voices.

Suddenly all their enemies saw the most wrathful moments and sides of the Fairy Tail members. Such a fearsome aura sent chills down the dark wizard's spin. The fairies came inside out, transforming into monsters that engulfed all the remaining Crime Spree members as they screamed out.

A huge light filled the room.

"Hey, idiot wake up." Natsu lied sound asleep with a big cheesy smile on his face. A fist then hit him right over the head.

Natsu sat up, holding his head. "Aww, what the heck hit me?" He looked back to see Gajeel and Wendy behind him.

"You were sleeping you, idiot," Gajeel said.

Natsu rubbed his head. "Yeah, I was dreaming about Ignee-WAIT, what happened in our fight!?" Natsu jumped to his feet fully, ready to fight and looking around. The whole stadium had been leveled with everyone now on the ground floor. "What happened here?"

"We don't know," Wendy said. "When we came to our guild marks turned black." The young dragon slayer pointed to her guild mark.

Gajeel pointed to his. "Not mine, it became white for some reason." He then pointed behind them. "That's why we're going to go ask Sparky's son what the heck he had us agree too."

"Then let's go!" Natsu dashed toward the middle of the destroyed arena.

"Hey, wait up you idiot," Gajeel shouted.

Bolt sat back, only holding himself up with his arms for support. He lifted his head, breathing heavily. "Well, it worked." He then heard a loud annoying voice shouting his name. He looked over to his right to see three dragon slayers coming his way. "Natsu."

Everyone gathered in the middle to learn what had just happen. All the Crime Spree members were gone with all of their bracelets now broken and the last fragments of them fading away just moments ago.

Natsu got straight in Bolt's face. "What was that!?"

"Get out of my face, Loser," Bolt said simply.

"What!?" Natsu screamed. Wendy and Gajeel had to hold the pink hair wizard back so he wouldn't slug the kid.

"But what did just happen?" Layla questioned. She folded her arms across her chest. "I've never seen you use that spell before, but Myra seemed to clearly know what you were doing."

Bolt looked over at his sister then took a breath. He turned around to face her while he still sat on the ground. He crossed his legs and placed his hands on his ankles. "A spell I've been working on for nine years."

"Nine years?" his sister exclaimed. "But it's never took you longer than a month to create a spell."

Bolt lifted his head to look at his sister. "This one was different. I wanted to create a spell to compete on the same level as the three great Fairy spells. That took a lot of trail an error and I finally figured out what was wrong with it during this fight."

"You mean you've never even tried it before?" Elfman said.

Bolt nodded. "It was the only way to win the fight," the time traveler continued.

"But what's with our guild marks why did they change color?" Juvia asked. "And what exactly happened here?"

Bolt shifted his eyes over to the water wizard. "The spell gathers the magical energy of all those who agrees to the spell. Not just what remains in their bodies, but what they already expanded into the air as well."

Bolt picked himself up. He rubbed the back of his head as he lowered his head and shut his eyes. "Look it's a lot to explain so I'll save most of it for later, but basically the spell is design so those of our guild can feel what spirit of the guild, about how it's a family and reflect on it while those who are against us feels the wrath of our guild for daring to mess with our family. It's a spell that shouldn't be used often. Of course this spell can be altert to focus on a certain target as well as well as add certain affects like using Wendy's magical energy to heal us."

Bolt removed his gauntlet to see his own black mark. A circle of runes then appeared around the mark. "Alright, the protection spell has set in." The other members of Fairy Tail looked at their guild marks to see runes circle around their guild mark. "It should keep us safe for the time being while our bodies recover their magic."

"So we can still fight," Natsu said excited.

"It's not that powerful," Bolt said. "It's better to wait until we get our magic back."

"I still don't understand how Myra knew about the spell," Layla said.

Bolt looked at his sister. "She stole my old spell notebook when we were dating, but it was incomplete so there's nothing she can do with it."

Layla had an amuse smile on her face. "I still can't believe you came up with a spell that dealt with warm feelings. So you do have a sweet side."

"Shut up! I was ten when I started it," Bolt yelled.

Everyone laughed at the twins' bricking.

Happy raised a paw. "Hey, how are we going to get out of here?" At those words everyone became depress.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Lyon asked.

"I know, but you're not going to like it," Bolt said.

**That's the end of the fights for now. Next chapter will have Lalu moments I promise, but depending on how many reviews I get will depend on how soon I'll write it anyway what did you think of this chapter.**


	18. Dance Under the Stars

**There are three songs that are used in this chapter. To help set up the mood you should have them ready to play to set the mood. They will all be cued so you know where to play them, there will be action in between the songs so make sure to read what is in (). Please enjoy.**

**Songs:**

**Read all about it part 3 by Emeli Sande**

**Next to Me by Emeli Sande**

**My Kind of Love by Emeli Sande**

Dance Under the Stars

Everyone was back at the guild hall with their legs worn out. The different wizards were spread out on the floor, tables, and chairs not even trying to stand. Bolt had found a hidden staircase that would lead them directly back to the guild, however Myra had set it up so they would have to climb thousands of flights so even those who still had their magic like Saber Tooth and Blue Pegasus were stuck walking.

"Why did that bitch have to create so many stairs," Macao complained.

"I won't be able to walk for a month," Lucy said.

"I think it was good training for all of us," Erza stated.

"SHUT UP, ERZA!" Everyone shouted.

"Fro thinks so too," Frosch chimed in.

Layla looked annoyed. "This isn't good." Everyone turned their attention to the younger of the Dreyar twins. A few days had passed since the fight with Crime Spree and the Fairy Tail members had regained their magic with the magic runes were gone. The members of the other guilds were still there, talking with different members of the guild until Layla got their attention.

"What's the matter, sis?" Bolt asked. He sat next to his sister at the bar. He rested his elbows on the back of the bar.

Layla had her arms and legs folded across each other. "It's our parents. Things have become way too awkward between them."

"Why do you say that, Layla?" Hibiki asked.

"Well for one thing they're avoiding each other like the plague," Layla stated. "Ever since they found out who Bolt and I really are any time they are at the guild they sit as far as possible from each other not to mention they won't even look let alone talk to each other."

Natsu raised his fist. "Good, Lucy doesn't need to be with that jerk."

As fast as lightning Bolt punched Natsu into the ground. "What was that?"

Rouge and Sting both looked freaked. "Did he seriously just take Natsu out in one punch?" Sting said.

"Bolt is strong," Frosch said, raising its paws in the air.

"I'll agree to that," Rouge responded.

Layla looked to the side. "This really isn't good, our parents should be dating by now and if things keep going as they are Bolt and I might not be born."

Bolt looked back at his sister from where he was standing. "So what are we going to do?"

Layla leaped off the stool she was sitting on. "We are going to set our parents up ourselves and everyone here is going to help."

"WHAT!?" All the males in the guild said at once. They didn't understand why they had to be dragged into this match making none sense.

Layla got an evil look on her face. "I thought you all might feel that way so I enlisted some help." As if on cue Erza and Mirajane stepped up beside her. Mirajane had her hands over the skirt of her dress with her normal sweet smile on her face.

"You guys don't mind helping out do you," Mirajane said.

Erza held up her sword that made everyone instantly nervous. "It is our duty as Fairy Tail wizards to help our comrades even if it is in the dance of romance," Erza said. Her eyes had gone red to make her look even scarier.

Layla gestured to the two women. "And for those of you who aren't afraid of these two, I also have secrets on all of you to blackmail you with."

"Excuse me," several members exclaimed.

"There are benefits to being the daughter of the future guild master of Fairy Tail," Layla threatened. Between the women in front of everyone no one do anything, but do what they say.

Meanwhile, Juvia was out shopping for Layla's romance plan as she had already agreed to help her out like Mirajane and Erza. She gushed at the thought of not having Lucy as a love rival anymore and keeping Gray all to herself.

Lucy sighed. She closed the book she was reading and putted it down on her coffee table. She had avoided going to the guild that day, thinking she would end up running into Laxus, her future husband and baby daddy and running into her future kids was an even further reminded of that.

It wasn't that she didn't like the prospect of having kids or had anything against the children she would eventually have, it was still hard to still take in. Not only that she never really thought she would end up with Laxus to be honest she thought she meet some handsome stranger somewhere or in the worst case fall for her best friend Natsu.

She then heard someone at her window. She went over to her bed to see Natsu and Happy climbing into her window and onto her bed. "What do you guys think you're doing?"

Natsu looked up at Lucy. "There you are. We were sent to come get you." The dragon slayer leaped off the bed and latched his hands on Lucy's shoulders. "Hurry up, and get ready we're already late."

"Late for what?" Lucy asked. She gazed down to see that Natsu was in a formal suit with his signature scarf wrapped around his neck.

Happy flew up to them. "Fairy Tail is having a party."

"For what?" Lucy asked.

"We decided to celebrate our victory over Crime Spree," Natsu said.

"But we didn't defeat them all," Lucy replied.

"Yeah, but it's a way to lift our spirits," Natsu said with his signature grin.

Lucy looked down to the side. "I think I'll skip it, Natsu." Natsu and Happy went pale as sweat went down their faces and their eyes turned white. Lucy looked back at the two of them. "What's wrong with you guys?"

Natsu shook Lucy furiously. "You can't just skip everyone put a lot of work into to this. Besides Erza will totally kill me if you aren't there." Erza's threat shot clear in his mind.

"Hey, flame head did you tell Lucy yet," a voice said from the chimney. The group looked over to see a shirtless Gray.

"What are you doing here, ice boy?" Natsu questioned.

Gray pulled himself out of the chimney and stood up, placing his hands on his hips. "I came here to make sure that Lucy was ready to go to the party."

Lucy sighed in defeat. "Alright, you guys give me some time to get ready."

At Laxus' house, yells and shacking rumbles could be felt. "Hey, get off of me!" Laxus yelled.

"Laxus, we're doing this for your own good," Freed said.

"Just stand still we're almost finished," Evergreen retorted.

"No, I'm not going to this stupid party," Laxus shouted.

"Come on, babies hold him still," Bickslow said.

"TRADITORS!" Laxus yelled.

The rumbling stopped. "There, now let us go to the party," Freed said.

Laxus grumbled.

The party at Fairy Tail was in full swing with everyone dressed up in their very best clothing. On stage were Layla and Bolt. Bolt played the piano while Layla sang with a voice so beautiful it captured everyone's attention. People danced and drank with a few others helping out with the music as the band.

Both Laxus and Lucy had been at the guild for over an hour and hadn't said a word to each other in fact they were sitting on different sides of the room and didn't even try to bother to talk or dance with anyone.

After Layla finished her latest song she signaled for Freed and Mirajane to come up to the stage. She bent down to their level and whispered something in both of their ears. The two nodded and then headed back to the tables through the crowded dance floor.

Layla stood back up and looked over at her brother and gave him a signal for a song change. Bolt looked at her nervous for a second as she was telling him to play his original pieces, but then nodded. He stretched out his fingers and got ready to play while Layla turned back to the mic.

Freed walked up to Lucy who looked beautiful in a dark blue dress that fell down to her knees that was skin tight to show off her curves with a bit of cleavage and a flower in her hair that rolled down her back.

Freed offered his hand out to her. "Would you care to dance, Lucy? It would be a shame to waste such a beautiful look by sitting around all night."

Lucy giggled. "I guess you have a point." She took the rune wizard's hand and let him guide her to the dance floor.

Mirajane had walked up to Laxus who had his arms folded across his chest while he watched everyone else have fun. He really didn't want to be there, but his team had force/dragged him there. He then spotted the takeover wizard. "What do you want?"

Mirajane stuck out her hand with a smile on her face. "Come on, Laxus let's dance."

Laxus grunted and looked away. "No thanks."

"Don't be like that." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his chair, leading him to the dance floor.

"Hey, let me go you crazy demon," Laxus said.

Bolt began to play the melody of the song before his sister began to sing. Everyone partner up to slow dance to the song. Wendy with Romeo, Happy with Carla, Natsu with Lisanna, Evergreen with Elfman, Hibiki with Kagura, Gajeel with Levy, Rogue with Yukino, Gray with Juvia, Bisca and Alzack, Lyon with Chelia, Cana with Bacchus, Sherry and Ren, Sting, Rufus, and Orga with the members of Mermaid Heel while Laxus was forced to dance with Mirajane and Freed elegantly had Lucy follow his lead.

**Read all about it part 3 by Emeli Sande**

**You've got the words to change a nation**

**But you're biting your tongue**

(Freed had him and Lucy dance around in circles. "So Lucy what's been bothering you?"

Lucy blushed. "What do you mean?"

"It's been obvious to everyone you've been avoiding him. Are you afraid of him?")

**You've spent a life time stuck in silence**

**Afraid you'll say something wrong**

("Not afraid," Lucy said. She shifted her gaze away from the rune wizard with her cheeks turning pink. "Just nervous."

"Is that why you've been avoiding Lucy?" Mirajane asked while Laxus spun her around before pulling her back in.

Laxus wrapped his arm around the white hair wizard's waist. "She's the one who's avoiding me.")

**If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your**

("You've both been avoiding each other, Laxus," Mirajane said. "I never seen you act this way in all the time that I've known you."

"I know originally we were supposed to have this happy ever after crap," Laxus stated.)

**Song**

**So come on, come on**

("But now you're not so sure?" Mirajane asked. "Do you love her?"

"I don't know," Laxus answered honestly. )

**Come on, come on.**

**You've got a heart as loud as lions**

("Lucy, you won't know your true feelings about Laxus if you keep avoiding him," Freed said. "You have to talk to him."

Lucy's gaze lowered. "You're right, but I'm not sure when."

Freed smiled gently. "How about now?" He spun Lucy out of his arms into Laxus as Laxus had done the same with Mirajane by accident. Lucy fell into Laxus with Laxus catching her.)

**So why let your voice be tamed**

**Baby we're a little different**

(Both Lucy and Laxus looked at their friends in complete shock as they realized they were set up. Freed took Mirajane's hands and started to dance away. "Look into each other's you two."

"Hey!" the blondes said in unison. They then looked around to see that everyone else was still dancing.

Laxus sighed. He interlocked his right hand with her left and wrapped his other arm around Lucy's waist that slightly shocked the girl. "Let's go, Blondie." He began the dance with her and looked down as soon as he did she looked away and Laxus' own vision went elsewhere with their dance being awkward.)

**There's no need to be ashamed **

**You've got the light to fight the shadows**

**So stop hiding it away**

**Come on, come on**

**I wanna sing**

**I wanna shout**

**I wanna scream 'til the words dry out.**

**So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid**

**They can read all about it**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oooh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oooh**

**At night we're waking up the neighbors**

**While we sing away the blues**

**Making sure that we're remembered**

**Yeah, cause we all matter too **

(Lucy felt something warm in her heart.)

**If the truth has been forbidden**

**Then we're breaking all the rules**

**So come on, come on**

**Come on, come on**

**Let's get the TV and the radio**

**To play our tune again **

**It's 'bout time we got some air play of our **

**Version of Events**

**There's no need to be afraid**

**I will sing with you my friend**

**Come on, come on**

**I wanna sing **

**I wanna shout**

**I wanna scream 'til the words dry out**

**So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid**

**They can read all about it**

**Read all about it**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oooh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oooh**

**We're all wonderful, wonderful people**

(Lisanna looked at Natsu, Natsu blushed.)

**So when did we all get so fearful?**

(Gray and Juvia focused their eyes on each other.

Lucy slowly raised her gaze up to Laxus and Laxus brought his gaze down to Lucy.)

**Now we're finally finding our voices**

**So take a chance, come help me sing this**

(Laxus looked deep into Lucy's eyes feeling as if he could feel the warmness of her very soul.

Lucy saw strength and kindness in Laxus' eyes like he was a big teddy bear that just needed to be understood.)

**Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people **

**So when did we all get so fearful?**

**Now we're finally finding our voices**

**Just take a chance, come help me sing this**

**I wanna sing **

**I wanna shout**

**I wanna scream 'til the words dry out **

**So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid**

**They can read all about it **

**Read all about it**

(Both Laxus and Lucy started to blush, feeling a connection.)

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh **

**I wanna sing**

**I wanna shout**

**I wanna scream 'til the words dry out**

**So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid**

**They can read all about it**

**Read all about it, oh**

Layla smiled as her parents finally seemed to be getting comfortable. Now she needed to take it up.

Erza and Mirajane then joined Layla on stage to sing back up for the next two songs while Layla signal her brother to play the songs she had him write for the evening's events.

**Next to Me by Emeli Sande**

**You won't find him drinking at the tables**

**Rolling dice and staying out til 3**

**You won't ever find him being unfaithful**

**You will find him, you'll find him next to me**

("Our daughter has a really nice voice," Laxus said, trying to compose himself.

"Uh, yeah," Lucy said as she nodded. Both their children seemed to have an ear for music, maybe because Laxus always seemed so into music they decided to learn. If they weren't wizards they could make it big without a doubt.)

**You won't find him trying to chase the devil**

**For money, fame, for power, out of greed **

**You won't ever find him where the rest go, you'll find him next to me**

(Lucy blushed more as she saw Laxus' eyes become more intense. They danced in circles with the more upbeat rhythm.)

**Next to me, ooooh **

**Next to me, ooooh**

**Next to me, ooooh**

**You will find him, you'll find him next to me**

**When the money's spent and all my friends have vanished **

**And I can't seem to find no help or love for free**

**I know there's no need to me to panic**

**Cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me**

**When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing**

**And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe**

(Lucy suddenly remembered when Laxus saved her and her friends from Master Hades.)

**Well, all I need's a hand to stop the tears from falling **

**I will find him, I'll find him next to me**

(Natsu picked up his pace with Lisanna while Gray tried to free himself from Juvia. The two bumped their backs into each other. They instantly glared at each other and were ready to pick a fight.

"You want to go," Natsu started.

"Bring it on," Gray said.

Bolt clapped his hands together. Lightning struck both men, dropping them to the floor with smoke coming off them. He then quickly went back to playing, quickly finding his place. )

**Next to me, ooooh**

**Next to me, ooooh **

**Next to me, oooh**

**I will find him, I'll find him next to me**

**When the end has come and buildings fall down fast**

**When we spoilt the land and dried up all the sea **

**When everyone has lost their heads around us **

**You will find him, you'll find him next to me**

(Lucy and Laxus' hearts were beating faster as they couldn't stop looking at each other.)

**Next to me, ooooh**

**Next to me, ooooh**

**Next to me, oooh**

**You'll will find him, You'll find him next to me**

**Next to me, ooooh**

**Next to me, ooooh**

**Next to me, oooh**

**You will find him, You'll find him next to me**

(Laxus, deciding to be bold tightened his grip around Lucy's waist. He kept a firm grip with her hand and leaned down to the girl's height. Laxus planted his lips over the girl's. They felt so soft and both of them shut their eyes.

Laxus felt himself growing warmer. He didn't understand why he avoided this. He could love this girl; no he would love this woman, his woman. He pressed Lucy's body up against his own. Her soft breasts felt nice against him and he was even tempted to lower his hand down from her waist, but decided against it as it might ruin the moment.

Layla smiled. She knew what the power of music could do, especially when it came to her parents. It was the one thing their entire family shared. Bolt looked more annoyed, rolling his eyes. He wasn't into the whole romance thing unless it was his own, but he knew this had to be done.

He started up the next song to keep things going.

**My Kind of Love by Emeli Sande**

**I can't buy your love**

**Don't even wanna try.**

**Sometimes the truth won't make you happy,**

**So I'm not gonna lie.**

**But don't ever question if my heart beats only for **

**You, it beats only for you.**

(Laxus and Lucy broke their kiss. They looked at each other lovely that shortly switched to nervousness; however the beauty of the song now playing quickly took them out of their own heads. Lucy placed her head on Laxus' chest and shut her eyes.

Laxus carefully move them around.)

**I know I'm far from perfect,**

**Nothin' like your entourage.**

**I can't grant you any wishes,**

**I won't promise you the stars.**

(Hibiki turned on his archive magic. He pressed a button on the screen that had the roof of the guild hall opened up to show the night sky that was full of stars. Layla had them rig this up or she threatened to rip off the roof herself to make for the romantic atmosphere.)

**But don't ever question if my heart beats only for**

**You, it beats only for you.**

**Cause when you've given up,**

**When no matter what you do it's never good**

**Enough.**

**When you never thought that it could ever**

**Get this tough,**

**That's when you feel my kind of love.**

**And when you're crying out.**

**When you fall and then can't pick your happy off**

**The ground**

**When the friends you thought you had **

**Haven't stuck around.**

**That's when you feel my kind of love.**

(Lucy and Laxus kept dancing not realizing everyone else had left the dance floor to watch the two continue on.

Freed was busy with a camera taking any romantic pictures he could to capture of the two as he was instructed on doing when it got to this phase.)

**You won't see me at the parties,**

**I guess I'm just no fun. **

**I won't be turning up the radio**

**Singing "Baby You're The One".**

**But don't ever question if my heart beats only for**

**You, it beats only for you.**

**I know sometimes I get angry**

**And I say what I don't mean**

**I know I keep my heart protected,**

**Far away from my sleeve.**

**But don't ever question if my heart beats only for**

**You, it beats only for you**

**Cause when you've given up**

**When no matter what you do it never good**

**Enough.**

**When you never thought that it could ever**

**Get this tough,**

**That's when you feel my kind of love.**

**And when you're crying out.**

**When you fall and then can't pick you happy off **

**The ground**

**When the friends you thought you had haven't**

**Stuck around.**

**That's when you feel my kind of love.**

**Cause when you've given up.**

**When no matter what you do it's never good **

**Enough.**

**When you never thought that it could ever**

**Get this tough,**

**That's when you feel my kind of love.**

That's when both Laxus and Lucy decided that they could give this shot. They danced under the stars the entire night even when everyone else had gone home, including their children.

**So what did you think of the chapter? More Lalu or focus more on the fighting?**


	19. First Date

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and told me what you thought of the story so far it really inspired me to get out the next chapter, but could some of you say a little more than just 'more lalu' sometimes it gives me ideas to know what you are thinking and helps me direct the story when you tell what you actually enjoyed about the current chapter.**

First Date

Lucy sat in front of her vanity, brushing out her hair and hummed softly. She was still enjoying the feelings from last night's party even though she and Laxus ended up being the last ones who left the guild and had to close the place. She didn't even care that Natsu had snuck into her apartment and slept in her bed even though she did have an urge to hit him.

She putted her hair in two back ponytails to finish fixing herself up for the day. She winked at herself, thinking she looked as cute as could be. She had worn her blue and white outfit with a blue heart on her top.

She blushed at the thought of seeing Laxus again. She wiggled around in her chair, thinking of the powerful and sexy dragon slayer. "Lucy, can you cook us some breakfast?" Natsu yelled from the kitchen.

Lucy looked back at the dragon slayer and blue cat. "Why don't you cook your own food for once?" she shouted.

"Fine, I'll just use my fire dragon roar then to cook this meat," Natsu said.

Lucy paled at the thought of Natsu using that inside her small apartment. "Wait, don't burn down my house. I'm coming." She waved her arms frankly. She quickly ran toward the kitchen so she wouldn't have to deal with Natsu's destructiveness so earlier in the morning.

"Laxus, where are Bolt and Layla I'm going to kick their butts," Natsu shouted as soon as the lightning wizard entered the guild hall.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted. She was freaked that he was threatening to attack her future kids out of nowhere.

Gajeel slammed his fist into his hand. He stood next to the bar. "I'm with salamander I want some action with those brats of yours."

"Gajeel," Levy said. She didn't like the idea of him fighting the Dreyar twins either.

Laxus shifted his focus over to the pink hair dragon slayer. "You're too late, Natsu. My kids already left the city to go after some more Crime Spree members. They won't be back for a week. They're contact us if they find out any more information."

Natsu balled up his fists in anger. "What!? That's no fair."

"How many times do you have to lose to them before you realize you're not strong enough yet?" Laxus questioned.

Happy raised his paw. "Yeah, Bolt beat you up just yesterday."

"He got lucky," Natsu shouted. He raised his fists and shot out a breath of fire in the air. "Next time I'm going to take them both down at the same time."

Happy turned to face Natsu. "You've never even face Layla and besides why do you want to beat up a girl."

Natsu looked over at happy with his crazy mad face. "That doesn't matter. I want to fight her and that dragon of hers."

Lucy sighed. "I should have known."

Laxus raised an eyebrow and was about to respond to Natsu's nonsense when he figured it would be pointless. He walked further into the guild and ignored the calls from his teammates. He stepped passed Natsu and his annoying ranting to stand in front of Lucy.

Lucy looked up at the man who towered over her. "So, Lucy how about I take you out on a date tonight?"

Lucy immediately blushed.

Natsu turned around. "You can't do that. If I can't fight Layla and Bolt then we're going on a mission."

Lucy looked over at her partner. "We could just do a mission around town."

"No, that's boring!" Natsu slammed his foot down on the floor.

"Oh, Natsu don't get in the way of romance," Mirajane said sweetly. She then gave the boy an evil glare that sent a chill down his spine.

Lucy looked back up at the lightning dragon slayer who was waiting for an answer. Her cheeks turned pink again. "Um, sure."

Laxus leaned down to her level. "Then I'll pick you up at eight." He had a confident smile on his face. He gave her a light kiss on her cheek before he walked away that made Lucy's face grow redder.

"Aren't you guys moving a little too fast?" Gray said. He sat next to Lucy at the bar with his arms resting on the bar.

"I heard that," Laxus said.

Gray stiffened.

Lucy placed her finger on her cheek, rolling her eyes up as she thought. "I wonder what I should where?"

Laxus stopped mid-step and looked back. "Wear something hot." He smirked then finished going over to his team that waved him over.

Laxus sat back in his seat with his sound pod on and his eyes closed while his team went on about whatever. He had his arms folded across his chest while he tried to think of what to do for his date later that day. The members from the other guilds had already said their goodbyes to Fairy Tail and went home to report to their respective guilds.

Laxus felt like his options for the date were already limited. His kids had done a good job, putting them together with star watching, dancing, and a concert/music which cut out three of his choices right there. He should have asked Layla about it; she seemed to really like her parents' love story she probably knew what their first date actually was, but she had already left and he wasn't going to distract her from her mission over a date.

He was Laxus Dreyar he could figure out how to sweep Fairy Tail's sweetheart Lucy Heartfilia off her feet on his own. He thought about the movies, but he didn't want to see some chick flick and a scary movie wouldn't do any good either. After Lucy had to deal with Hades, Minvera, dragons, and Crime Spree what did she have to be afraid of?

He thought of more ideas though they all seemed stupid.

There was a knock on Lucy's door. Lucy walked up to the door and took a breath to calm herself. _You can do this Lucy_, she thought to herself. She brushed her bangs over to the side before she opened the door to see Laxus standing there. He wore his signature jacket over his shoulders, a purple button up, and red pants.

"Ah, someone wants to impress me," Laxus said. He eyed the short fancy black dress with white ruffles that showed off some cleavage, heels that brought her a little closer to his height the heart, necklace around her neck and her hair done in a pony tail that went down in waves much like Layla's.

Lucy stepped out of her apartment and closed it, before she locked it. "So where are we going?"

Laxus smirked.

A waitress guided the young blond couple to their table on the outside balcony that gave a view of the river. Laxus had Lucy sit down first before he took his seat. Laxus noticed someone was eyeing him and looked over at their waitress.

The waitress looked nervous and blushed. "Um, you're Laxus Dreyar and Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail, right?"

Laxus raised his eyebrow. "Yeah?"

The waitress held out a pencil and her notepad. "Could you please give me your autograph, Laxus?"

"Aren't you suppose to be taking our orders?" he questioned. The waitress sadly recomposed herself as both Laxus and Lucy decided on what they were going to order. She then went inside to place their orders.

Lucy looked over at Laxus. She folded her arms over the table and leaned forward. "You could have given her your autograph. She seems to be a fan."

"I was busy."

"With what?"

Laxus smiled. "Staring at the most beautiful girl in Fairy Tail."

Lucy was taken aback, blushing. "Laxus." She gazed down so she could try to compose herself. Now she really understood where Bolt got his flirty attitude and it wasn't from just hanging around Loke too much.

Laxus placed his arms on the table. "So, Blondi-Lucy what's up?" He decided it would be a good idea to call her by her name instead of a nickname since this was their first date.

Their meals were soon severed and the two began to finally talk to each other for the first time, telling each other about their jobs, hobbies, interest, and crazy things they each had to deal with when it came to their teams.

They both laughed and smiled at their conversation. They even argued over a few things; however still managed to have a good time. Laxus paid the bill and this time actually gave his little fan an autograph.

Laxus stood up. He stuck his hand out to Lucy for her to grab. "I still have one more surprise for you." Lucy took his hand and he pulled her up to her feet.

A flash of lightning came down in the forest. Laxus landed on the ground, coming out of his lightning body. He held Lucy in his arms bridal style. Lucy had her arms wrapped around the man's neck so she wouldn't fall. "Laxus, what are we doing here?"  
Laxus walked for a little while without answering to have them standing at a lake. The water glowed from the twinkling lights in the sky. Lucy was mesmerized by the sight. "So what do you think?" Laxus had a confident smile on his face.

Lucy's big brown eyes shimmered. "It's beautiful."

Laxus putted Lucy back down on her feet. "I figured since it's such a hot night we could use a place to cool down." Laxus took his coat off, letting it fall to the forest floor.

Lucy clasped her hands together still admiring the lake. "That sounds nice…wait, how are we-" She looked back at Laxus right when he was taking off his shirt. He then went for his belt unbuckling it. Lucy screamed. "What are you doing!?"

Laxus looked at her confused then smugly. "Oh, you don't get to see that, Blondie. At least not yet," he said the last part seductively that got Lucy hot. Laxus pulled down his pants to reveal his black swimming trunks with a lightning bolt underneath.

"But I don't have a swimsuit," Lucy said. Laxus looked at her as if he was undressing her with his eyes. She quickly covered her body with her arms. "I'm not going in there naked, Laxus."

"Don't worry, I got you covered." The lightning wizard pointed to a tree next to the girl. Lucy looked around the tree to see a couple of towels and a black bikini. "You can get dress behind the brushes and join me when you're ready."

Lucy grabbed the bikini and went behind the brushes while Laxus jumped in. Ten minutes later, Lucy came up in the small swimsuit that barely covered anything. She walked out toward to lake. "Laxus," she called.

Laxus broke his head out of the water and rose out of the water up to shoulder length. He looked up at his date and smiled. His eyes lingered over every sexy curve the celestial wizard had to offer, glad he chose to go swimming so he could see that body get wet.

Lucy was also admiring Laxus, watching the water roll off his face and muscles. She blushed and jumped into the cool water so Laxus couldn't see it.

Laxus laughed. "You're not getting away from me that easily." He dove down to chase after the girl. He quickly came down above her and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her up against his chest.

He brought them back up to the surface and took the chance to 'accidently' stroke his hand against her breasts. Lucy tried to wiggle free from Laxus' grip. "Laxus, let me go," she laughed.

"Oh, yeah what are you going to do if I don't," he teased.

Lucy leaned forward enough to have them fall back into the water.

Laxus walked Lucy up to her apartment door. The two had dried off and redressed in their clothes after their fun in the water. Both blondes had gotten to see more of the other than they ever thought. Each was truly thinking it might be possible to have a relationship with the other although it was still only their first date.

Lucy turned around to face Laxus. "Thank you for the fun evening, Laxus."

Laxus smiled down at the girl. "Sure thing, Blondie." Lucy frowned at the nickname that only made Laxus laugh. He then sniffed the air that got him serious.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked, not understanding the sudden change.

"Lucy open your door," Laxus told her.

"Why?"

"Just do it," Laxus growled, glaring at the door.

Lucy turned around and opened her door. Laxus rushed in passed her and went straight to the girl's bed. "Laxus, what are you-" She came up behind the angry dragon slayer.

Laxus lifted up the blanket on the bed to reveal a sleeping Natsu and Happy. "I knew I smelled them." Laxus bared his teeth and had a death glare on his face.

Lucy sweat drop. "They broke in again."

Laxus slid open the window. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He threw Natsu and Happy out the window onto the street.

Lucy looked at the sight, before she ended up giggling with her hand over her mouth. Things were certainly going to be interesting from now on.

**So what did you think of their first date? Please review as it inspires me to keep going.**


	20. Our Mission

Our Mission

Lucy and Laxus sat on the train on their way to their first job together. Makarov had informed them they had a special request from a photographer in Clover and would pay them 90,000 jewels each for the job which was good for Lucy since she needed money for rent. Natsu was greatly upset since he wanted to go on a mission with Lucy, but Lucy needed her whole reward for her rent not to mention she couldn't pass up the chance of being in a photo shoot.

Lucy sat beside Laxus who had his arms folded over his chest. He had his eyes closed and his head lower down to do his best to hide his motion sickness. His face had become a light tint of green with a bit of a cold sweat.

Lucy eyed the man. It amazed her how the mighty dragon slayers could so easily fall to moving vehicles when they were unstoppable in just about every other way. Lucy patted her lap to get the blond dragon slayer's attention. "You can lay your head on my lap if you want. I know it helps Natsu when he's feeling sick."

Laxus nodded. He didn't care how sad it looked he just couldn't stand transportation it always made him feel weak since he became a dragon slayer. He rested his head in Lucy's lap, doing his best to survive the trip by trying to do his best to sleep.

Lucy slowly stroked the side of the man's blond locks to try to help soothe him. She gazed at him gently as Laxus's face seemed to relax a little. A flash of light then came from across the two blondes. Lucy looked over to see who it was. "Loke."

Loke sat in the seat opposite of Lucy. "Lucy, you should let me lay in your lap. I'm sure caring for that oversize dragon must be stressful." He like everyone else in Fairy Tail knew the two were now official dating as they had went on their first date two days ago.

"Get lost, Loke," Laxus tried to growl, but it came out weak.

"Not so high and mighty right now are you," Loke taunted.

Laxus opened one eye. "Just wait until I get off this train."

"Knock it off you two," Lucy said. She brought her attention back to Loke. "So what are you doing here, Loke?"

"I wanted to see your gorgeous face," Loke said. He placed his hand over his head and gave a small bow.

Laxus looked painfully annoyed. It was annoying enough that he had to deal with Natsu because of his girl, but now he had to deal with Loke as well. The two seriously needed to get their own girlfriends and leave him and Lucy alone. "Go back home, pretty boy."

"You're not the boss of me." Loke crossed his arms over his chest to show his firmness.

Lucy sighed. "This is going to be a long trip if this keeps up." Lucy looked straight at her celestial spirit. "Loke, could you please go back. I just want to relax."

"Anything for you, princess." Loke disappeared.

Laxus chuckled, forgetting about his motion sickness for a moment. "Princess, now I know where Layla's spirits get that from."

Lucy looked down at Laxus. "You've seen the rest of Layla's spirits?"

"Yeah, she showed them to me while she was hanging around my house," Laxus said, going back to sick mode. He then fell silent.

Lucy and Laxus walked up to the park where the photographer and his crew were waiting for them. Laxus had his green travel bag over his shoulder while Lucy had her pink overnight bag over hers. The cameraman turned around to spot the blond couple. "Ah, you're finally here."

Lucy gave a friendly wave.

Laxus gave a nod in acknowledgement.

The two finished walking up to the crew. "I'm so glad you're finally here," the photographer said. He clapped his hands together. "Let's go, we're losing daylight."

Lucy held up her hand. "Wait just a second what exactly-" Before Lucy could finish her sentence the crew grabbed her and Laxus and swooped them into a trailer. They were quickly stripped out of their clothing and switched them into the clothing for the first shoot.

Laxus came stomping out of the trailer with Lucy trailing behind him. Laxus had been switched into a school uniform with his blue tie slightly loosen down and the top button undone. Lucy came out in a sailor school uniform.

"What's the deal with the whole school theme?" Laxus questioned with his arms across his chest.

The photographer faced the two blondes. "We're shooting photos for a visual novel with you two playing the main couple. After the author saw you both at the Grand Magic Games she changed her main characters descriptions to match yours."

Lucy held her fist up to her chest. "Really?"

"Tch," Laxus was all Laxus let out.

The photographer waved his hand in the air. "Alright, let's get ready for the first shot." He started to instruct the two how he wanted them in the photos that eventually lead to Lucy lying on top of Laxus in the middle of the grass. The two held a single candy stick in between their mouths as they looked into each other's eyes lovingly. The sight made Lucy blush while Laxus stayed as professional as possible, but he couldn't help placing his hands on her back while Lucy had hers on Laxus' chest to have herself up slightly.

Snap!

The two were then changed from the school uniforms into completely white wedding clothes. Lucy did a solo picture of her on a bridge of the park's water. Her hands were crossed over the railing and she looked down at the water sad.

That was followed by Laxus having Lucy face him as he was down on one knee. He held one of her hands in both of his while he looked up at her. The scene was beautiful with plenty of natural lighting and trees around to soften up the picture even more.

The last photo they took in the wedding dress in tux was at a chapel that was set up where Laxus kissed Lucy with her veil back. Laxus had his arms wrapped around her as if they had just got married. White and pink flower petals were thrown around them for added effect.

After having to make out half a dozen times for those photos both blondes wondered if this was a wedding if they just added in the wildness of Fairy Tail. The two then were swept off to other parts of the city and changed into several different clothing including Laxus dress in a red shirt that loosely hugged his upper body and green pants and Lucy in a saintly white summer dress with her hair straight down.

They had to take several different types of photos from romantic, solo, to angry and with other people in the pictures. The sun finally set and the two were done for the day. The photographer told them they would start again in the morning for the last few photos then the two could head back home with their reward.

Lucy and Laxus got back into their normal clothing and headed back to their hotel. They decided to cut through the park so they could reach the hotel faster and get some rest after all the hard work. The lights were already on as the strolled down the road.

"How many pictures do you need for one novel?" Laxus questioned.

Lucy looked over at her boyfriend. "Well, it is a visual novel." Lucy had her arms behind her back and looked up. "They usually have a picture for every page."

"Do you read a lot of them?" Laxus questioned.

Lucy brought her attention back to Laxus. "No I've never read one, but I've heard about them before." She shrugged her shoulders. "Although, I might be interested in reading this one."

"Why to see your pretty face you can do that all the time."

Lucy giggled.

"Or are you interested in seeing my handsome mug?" Laxus grinned smugly.

"Well you did look good in that tux." Laxus blushed and faced forward. He then stopped and Lucy halted quickly beside him. "What's the matter?" Under a street lamp in front of them stood a man leaning against the lamp post dressed in a tux and had a skeleton mask over his face.

"So you like guys in tuxes, huh? I think I fit that mold," the skeleton face man said.

Laxus glared at the man. "Who are you?"

"If you two don't exist neither do those brats are yours," the man said. "That is unless Lucy Heartfilia wants to be my lady and become part of Crime Spree."

**So what do you think of the new chapter? Did you enjoy Lalu's first mission.**


	21. An A Class Assault

**So this is a fight chapter so you might want to play battle music in the background to make it even more exciting.**

An A Class Assault

A bracelet was broken and crashed to the ground.

The twin dragons of Sabertooth stood in the middle of an abandon warehouse. "Looks like we're done here, Sting?" Rogue said.

"Master Sting and Rogue did an amazing job taking down all those Crime Spree jerks," Lector said confidently.

"Fro thinks so too," Frosch said.

Sting and Rogue look back at their cats and nod. Rogue then looked over at his leader. "You better contact the others and see how their doing with their assignments."

"Yeah." Sting reached into his jacket to pull out the communication lacrima and called out to Rufus. The Memory Make wizard appeared on the screen of the lacrima. Sting smiled at him while Rogue came around to see as well.

"Yes, Master Sting?" Rufus asked.

"I wanted to know how things were going on your end," Sting said.

"Luckily none of our opponents seemed to be above D class so it was easy enough to finish. We also found a few documents," Rufus answered. "We planned on scanning them so we could get whatever information we could on Crime Spree and where the other bases are."

"That's good," Sting said. "We'll look around here to see if there are any documents too." Two strips of bandages came sliding across the floor. They shot off the floor and wrapped around Sting and Rouge, binding their arms to their sides and pulling them off the ground.

"Sting, Rogue, what's-" Rufus was unable to finish as the lacrima crashed to the ground and shattered.

Sting and Rogue were pulled high into the air and then slammed down onto the ground.

"Sting," Lector said in shock.

"Rogue," Frosch said frightened.

Sting opened one eye, looking back at the source of the attack. "What is that thing?" He clenched his teeth.

Eight lightning lacrima formed an outline of a tent floated around several Crime Spree. Bolt flipped back, landing on the ground. "Lightning Circus!" He threw his head out to the side. The lacrima set off, creating an electric circus tent, blasting everyone inside.

An explosion went off.

Smoke rose up until it cleared to reveal the crater that was created in the middle of the grass field.

Byakko charged forward, shooting wind off his feet to take out several more dark wizards. The men went flying into the air with their bracelets breaking.

The wind blew Layla's hair about. "Thank you, Byakko. You can return now." The wind king looked back at her and then faded away.

Bolt walked over to his sister. "So is that all of them for this area?"

Layla looked over at her brother. "It seems that way. Where do we go next?"

"I'm afraid you still have to contend with us," a voice came from in front of them. The twins looked forward to see five men walk up to them, still a few feet away from them. The one in the middle had white hair, crimson eyes, tan skin and wore red and golden clothing. The four people beside him all wore a cloak.

"So more have shown up," Layla said.

"It just saves us time," Bolt said.

Layla stuck out her hand. "Open Gates of the Kings." The tattoos appeared on her arms.

The white haired man stuck his hand out. "You four take care of the girl." The four cloak wizards leaped into the air.

"Open Gate of the-," Layla started. The first of the cloak wizards came down with his unsheathed sword that he swung down. Layla quickly requiped to have her shell shield and lifted it over her head to block the attack.

The sword wizard pushed Layla back. All four of the cloak wizards went after the girl.

Bolt looked back at his sister. "Layla."

"You should pay attention," the white hair man said. Bolt focused forward and looked up to see a large orb of fire above him and the other mage. The man curled his fingers and twisted. "Sun Ray!" The fire orb shot out like a beam down on Bolt.

Bolt leaped back out of the way.

"You can't get away so simply." The man looked where the lightning wizard was about to land and his eyes glowed completely red. A crimson color magic circle appeared at the spot. Just as Bolt landed an explosion of flames went off.

Bolt leaped to his right. He jumped twice more as two more explosions went off. Bolt got caught up in the last explosion, coming through it with burns. He clenched his teeth with one eye closed. "This level of power is he A Class? Just who are you?"

Laxus and Lucy stood in the middle of the park in Clover with a man in a mask standing in front of them. "So what do you say," the mask man asked. He lifted his mask over his head to reveal that he had carefree pretty boy face with deep purple eyes and short black hair that draped down natural around his face. He was only about a year older than what Laxus looked. "Do you want to join Crime and be my woman?"

A vein popped out of Laxus' forehead. "I'm getting sick of all these pretty boys hitting on you."

Lucy looked over at Laxus, holding her fists to her chest. "It's not my fault."

Laxus glared at said pretty boy with sparks of lightning coming off his body. "Like Lucy would dump me for so freak like you."

"It's a shame she could have lived," the Crime Spree man said.

"Yeah, what makes you think I'm even going to let you touch Lucy?" Laxus questioned.

The man rubbed the mask on top of his head. "Well for one thing your twenty years weaker and for another I'm an A class member of Crime Spree."

"A Class?" Lucy repeated.

"The name is Damien and I use skeleton magic," he announced. He stretched his hands out to the side.

Standing near the steps of the abandon building behind Sting and Rogue was a mummy. Gauze had come off his arms to wrap around the two dragon slayers. "I am an A Class wizard of Crime Spree. My name is Shax the Mummy King."

Several places in the ground cracked and then broke as zombie like mummies rose out of the ground with dark auras around them. "And you have just walked into your very own demise," Shax told them.

The two exceeds held each other frightened.

Bolt slid back. He stopped and leaned forward toward his opponent. "If you're an A Class wizard why don't you tell me your name?"

The white hair man smiled. "I am Grilli of the Sun."

Bolt opened his eyes wide in realization. "The guys who's flames are suppose to be hotter than Natsu's."

Red magic circles expanded out of Grilli's eyes that spun. "Eruption!" Flames shoot out of the ground five feet in every direction around Bolt like a volcano, shacking the very ground.

Natsu stared up at the ceiling. He and Happy lied on Lucy's bed with his hands behind his head. "I'm so bored. I wonder if everyone else is having such a boring night too?"

Gray and Juvia were almost back to Magnolia. Juvia had begged Gray to come with her on a mission and almost flooded the guild hall with her tears until Gray agreed. The job was simple so it didn't take them long to complete and Gray was looking forward to getting home so he didn't have to deal with Juvia anymore and hopefully would get to see if Lucy came back yet with her new 'boyfriend'. It thought just seemed all wrong.

They walked down the hill when lightning crashed down in front of them just missing the pair. Gray instinctively stretched out his hand in front of Juvia and crouched as he looked around to see what was happening.

"It's a shame my aim must be off," a deep voice said. Lightning shined in front of them with a man appearing. The man had bleach blond hair and blue eyes and was taller than Gray dressed in various shades of yellow.

"Oh, well I'll just have to get it right this time," the lightning wizard said.

"Who are you?" Gray questioned.

"Asa the Lightning B Class wizard of Crime Spree," the man answered. "I was sent by Myra to execute you two."

"That woman," Gray started.

"Crime Spree's A class wizard," Juvia finished.

A dark purple aura wrapped around Damien. "I'll show you the power that will be capable in twenty years from now." Lucy and Laxus looked up to see bones come flying out of the sky, connecting together as they came down to become a monstrous size creature made from the bones of both humans and animals. The thing built itself behind Damien.

"So is he a summoner or a puppet type wizard?" Lucy asked.

"You think I'm going to send this thing out to fight for me how cute," Damien said. "No, this is my body for battle." The Crime Spree wizard turned his body into pure magic shooting himself into the bone creature that wrapped the bones in a dark aura.

"Now be crush under my wrath." Damien lifted his large skeleton hand and slammed it down toward the two blondes.

"Time to go." Laxus swept Lucy up in his arms and jumped out of the way.

Sting and Rogue struggled, trying to break free of the gauze they were tied in, but couldn't break free. "What's with this stuff," Sting complained. "I can't use my magic at all."

"It must repress magic, it's probably why he's one of the A Class," Rogue said.

Their exceeds ran over to them, slashing and tugging at the bandages that bond their friends. Sting looked at his red cat. "Lector, get out of here." The mummies that Shax created were coming for them.

Lector grinded his teeth and kept on pulling. "I won't leave you, Sting."

"Fro won't leave either." The small frog costume exceed pulled on Rogue's binds. The mummies had reached the group ready to attack, coming down on them. Lector and Frosch looked up frightened. Just then the gauze snapped.

Rogue and Sting blocked the attacks, standing in front of their partners. Sting looked back at his friend. "Thanks for your help, Lector."

Lector smiled as tears gathered his eyes. "Sting."

"Thank you too, Frosch," Rogue said.

Frosch lifted its paws up. "Go get him, Rogue."

Shax stared at the sight. "You escaped one attack, but you're far from winning this fight and I don't take to people taking down my men." His eyes glowed red.

The two mummies that Rogue and Sting were blocking unwrapped to become complete gauze two separate prisms that surrounded the dragon slayers in a crisscross twister.

Damien stuck his arm down at an angle. "You won't get away from me so easily. Every dead bone is my plaything." He shot off hundreds of bullet sizes bones through the park as Laxus cut through the trees with Lucy on his back.

The bones tore down everything in sight. Laxus held out Lucy's legs while Lucy had her arms wrapped around his neck. "What do you think he meant by that?" Lucy said.

"He must not be able to manipulate the bones of still living things," Laxus replied. "I guess that's a lucky break for us."

"You think so," Damien said. "I can still lock on to your bones as targets even though I can't personally control them and I can always restock my power." More bones came out of the sky and replaced the bullets he already shot off, reshaping to fit the monster. He fired off human size bullets at the couple.

Laxus transformed into lightning to weave in between the bones that crashed into the ground. He returned back, resting his hand on a tree he stopped beside. "This isn't going to work." He looked up at the creature that was in the middle of the park.

"We have to switch to offensive," Laxus said. "Otherwise this guy will never go down." He raised his fist. "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction. Raging—"

"Bolt!" Bolt yelled. He swung his fist down. A lightning bolt shot down from the sky striking Grilli that caused an explosion. The smoke quickly cleared to reveal the A class wizard was perfectly fine. Bolt landed on the ground.

"Then try this." He slammed his hand on the ground. "Lightning Eruption!" Lightning shot up out the ground from below Grilli.

Grilli leaped up just as the lightning came out of the ground. He swung an arch of flames down to counter the spell. He raised his head to look over at Bolt. "And here I thought I would see one of Bolt's famous original spells instead I get the little lame spells he copied from his father."

Sparks of lightning shoot off of Bolt's face. "You want original then hear my song." He held out two fingers and raised them to his upper right side. "Six rings of dark symphony play." Three black and dark purple magic circles with two horns crossing each other in the middle of them appeared on the left and right sides of Grilli.

Bolt swung his fingers across his chest. "Tragic Song!" The circles glowed and turned into a dark orb that was surrounded by musical notes. "This spell sends one into their deepest nightmare and tears their body apart at the same time."

"Interesting," Grilli's voice came through the sphere. Beams of flames shot out of the sphere breaking it. Grilli landed down on the ground. "However you are going to have to do a lot better."

Layla brought her shield up to protect from another sword swing. "Now, Open Gate of the-" A whip flung out behind her, wrapping around her leg. The owner of the whip pulled on it to lift her leg up and stretch out her body, breaking her concentration.

Layla looked back to see another of the hooded wizards. She then caught a glimpse of a third man trying to attack her from the side with his sword. Layla turned her shield on the side to block the swords.

Another whip lashed out and grabbed Layla's free arm and pulled it in the other direction. "Feeling the stress, Layla?" the last of the four said. "We are four of Crime Spree's best C class wizards with Grilli's plan you and your little pals are through."

A drop of sweat ran down Layla's face as she glared at the man. "Who else are you attacking?"

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray slammed his hands on the ground, turning it to ice in front of him. Asa charged his fist with lightning, cracking the ice before he leaped forward. He kicked Gray across the face that sent him flying.

"Gray! How dare you hurt my beloved!?" Juvia shot a burst of water at Asa.

Asa turned in the direction of the water and jumped back. He stuck out his hand with a ball of lightning forming in the palm of his hand. "Didn't anyone tell you not to use water against lightning? Lightning Burst."

Asa shot a beam of lightning, cutting through the water and engulfing Juvia in the blast. Juvia let out a hell raising scream.

Laxus' lightning struck the giant skeleton creature. Sparks moved across the beast. "That didn't do a thing. Is that the best you could do?"  
Laxus growled in irritation.

Virgo popped out of the ground beside the two blondes. "Princess, I've finished."

"Thanks, Virgo," Lucy said. The maid spirit disappeared.

The ground under Damien's right foot collapsed, pulling the foot in and unbalancing the large creature. "What!?"

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "Now, I see what you were planning."

"This won't stop me," Damien yelled. He stuck out his hand to fire off more bone bullets.

Laxus brought his head over to the side. "Roar of the Lightning Dragon!" He threw his head forward and shot a breath of lightning straight at the creature. The lightning covered over the giant beast with several cracks appearing in the beast, but the monster was still standing.

Laxus wiped his mouth. "Well, looks like some of those bones are fragile."

Damien's eyes glowed purple. "If this form won't work how about this?" A purple orb appeared around the head of the monster and all the bones were pulled in, including the ones he already shot off. Lucy and Laxus watched to see what was happening.

The sphere vanished and Damien came out with his normal body covered in bones with only his left eye showing through the skeleton armor. He landed down on the ground.

"Holy Breathe," Sting shouted. He blew the holy magic to wiped cut through the number of mummies that were coming at them. When the light of the breath cleared there were only two mummies left along with Shax.

Sting then charged forward, rushing through the last two mummies and head-butted Shax in the head who wasn't affected at all. "Did you really think that would work?" Shax questioned.

Inside of Shax's shadow, Rogue came out to attack Shax's bracelet. Shax's eyes shifted over to the shadow mage and struck him, sending him out of the shadows. "That's the most obvious strategy I've ever seen."

He grabbed both dragons and threw them forward. Frosch and Lector flew passed their friends. "We have to grab that bracelet," Lector said.

"Fro thinks so too," Frosch responded.

Shax wrapped the two flying cats in gauze. "If your master couldn't reach it how did you think you could?"

"We're not their masters," Rogue said.

"They're our friends," Sting claimed. "Roar of the White Dragon."

"Roar of the Shadow Dragon." Both dragon slayers shot their signature breathes that combined together into a unison raid.

"Move aside," Shax instructed his remaining mummies. The mummies did as ordered and Shax moved just barely out of the way. "You're too slow even for a mummy. Learn your place below royalty. Steel Gauze!"

The A class wizard stuck out his arms. He shot off several strips of gauze that went through magic circles hardening them. The gauze struck the two dragon slayers while they were still in mid air. Both yelped out in pain.

The gauze hit the wall behind them, cracking it before bouncing off. Sting and Rogue managed to land properly, sliding back. They both wasted no time going into Dragon Force so they could fight at full strength as soon as they did the harden gauze struck them again from different angles, cutting through their flesh.

Both dragon slayers threw their heads back and screamed, coughing up blood.

"Rogue," Frosch said with tears in its eyes.

"Sting," Lector replied worriedly.

Bones shaped like spider legs came out of Damien's back along with bone blades came out of the skeleton armor on his elbows. "Let's see you try to handle this." Damien launched himself forward, balling up his hand into a fist and thrust it forward.

Laxus clenched his fist and thrust it forward with all his strength to collide with the other man's with lightning going through it. As soon as Laxus felt his fist make contact he felt a bone crack and stepped back.

Damien performed a cartwheel and kicked the dragon slayer across his face, sending him crashing to the ground to the side away from Lucy. Damien then focused on Lucy. "Now it's time for the princess to taste some pain."

Lucy held out a golden gate key. "Open Gate of the lion, Loke." The lion spirit instantly appeared in front of her.

"I won't allow anyone to hurt Lucy," Loke declared. He charged both his fists with light and thrust his first straight at the other man's fist that collided. The two then kept swinging blows, canceling the other out with their fist.

Both of them took a small jump back to give themselves some space. "Not bad, I guess being a celestial spirit gives you a little more of an advantage compare to a human with it comes to striking fist. Still that won't be enough to defeat me."

"It sounds like that's all I need," Loke said. He shifted his gaze over to Lucy. "You better leave this to me because it doesn't sound like your boyfriend is going to me much help."

Laxus slammed his hand on the ground. Lightning exploded the ground around Damien. Laxus stood back up. "What did you say, Loke?"

Damien leaped out of the smoke. Laxus pulled his fist back with a magic circle surrounding it then thrust it forward. "Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" He shot the lightning shape fist at the bone covered mage, hitting him head on.

Damien flew back a few meters with smoke coming off of his armor that was undamaged by the attack. "I've condense over 100 different skeletons over my body. You think you can break through all of that."

The Crime Spree wizard stuck out his hand and fired a bullet size bone through Laxus' stomach. Laxus dropped down on the ground.

Four large curve shape fire blades that appeared volcanic hot flew toward Bolt. Bolt jumped out of the way as three of them collided into the ground and exploded. He saw the last one come straight at him while he was in midair.

Bolt placed his arm in over the side of his body, blocking the attack. Bolt flipped backward and landed on the ground, sliding sideways with his forearm badly burned. He bit down on his teeth to hide his pain.

Grilli landed in front of Bolt.

Layla's body was still being held in different directions. She requiped into her fire gloves and boots. She grabbed onto the whip and tried to send flames down the cord.

"Nice try, but we accounted for your requip magic," the man said. "Our weapons are specially design to deal with your fire, wind, and earth magic."

"So not water," Layla said. A confident smirk appeared on her face. A water magic circle appeared on her shield. "Water Cyclone!" A cyclone of water shot out around the girl, blasting away her four opponents and freeing her.

She landed down on the ground, returning her weapons back to their own realm. "Hear this I am Layla Dreyar I won't fall to some C class wizards no matter who they accompany." She lifted her hand straight up. "Open Gate of the Watery North, Genbu!"

The water of the cyclone swirled up and transformed into a large black tortoise with a snake wrapped around its shell. "The King of the North!" The tortoise finished forming itself above Layla with water blowing around. "Genbu, it's time to teach those who dear to challenge us."

Genbu blinked, getting a feel for the situation. "Who is challenging us?" The snake on his shell hissed.

Loke stuck out his fist. "Regulus Impact!" Loke shot out a lion's head of light to engulf Damien, knocking him off the ground.

"That little attack won't stop me," Damien said. His eyes then shifted up to see the wounded Laxus above his head.

Laxus interlocked his hands together and lifted them above his head. "Lightning Dragon's Jaw!" He slammed his fists down that were charged with lightning. The ground below Damien exploded into a crater that the dark wizard crashed through.

Damien's bone armor slightly cracked.

Genbu's snake sliced through the four C class wizard's bracelets, sending them back home. Layla turned back toward her brother to see how her brother was doing in his fight.

Bolt stuck out his burnt out hand while his other hand held the arm in support. "Two Clouds of Lightning." Two golden magic circles with clouds in the middle appeared one in front of the other in front of Bolt. "Eyes of a Dragon!"

A lightning beam shot from the first circle into the second one intensifying the blast as it shot into at Grilli. Grilli swept the spell away with his flames and cleared the air. "You think some second rate dragon spell could stop me. Maybe you should have asked your father to teach you real dragon slayer magic."

Bolt spread out his fingers from each other. "Four Verses of a chorus." A white magic circle with a musical note in the middle appeared on each side of the Grilli. "Sing the song that sends all nightmares fleeing, the song that brings hope."

A white glow surrounded Grilli. "What is this? Why can't I move?"

Bolt turned his palm straight up. "Heaven's Tower!" A pillar of white light shot straight up with angel wings spreading out of it. A wave of light shot out from the left and right side of the glowing, ripping through the ground.

"Sting," Lector said in concern.

"Rogue," Frosch cried.

Sting and Rogue were bond by the steel gauze like crisscross bar that cut into their skin to prevent them from moving. Shax looked at them. "This was the best the Twin Dragons were capable of. I'm disappointed even if this is the past. Kill them."

The remaining two mummies opened their mouths with a magic circle appearing in front of it. Magical energy charged up to be blast.

"Black Lightning Sphere!" A sphere of black lightning surrounded Shax, engulfing him. His mummies broke apart as his gauze softened and freed the dragon slayers and their exceeds.

"Looks like we made it just in time."

Sting and the others looked back to see Rufus, Orga, and Yukino. "You guys."

A lightning blast cut through Juvia's side. The water woman screamed, falling back on the ground.

Gray charged forward. "Ice Make, Ice Bringer!" He formed two large swords and leaped into the air, running passed the fallen Juvia and swung the large weapons down. Asa caught the weapons with sparks of lightning coming off of his hands. He smirked widely.

"You've failed," Asa said.

"Juvia, now!" Gray shouted.

Juvia managed to sit herself up and swung her arm forward. "Water Slicer!" She shot off several water blades, slicing off the man's bracelet.

"Now we got you," Gray said.

Asa's face filled with rage. He scattered the swords with his lightning magic. "I'm not going back until I kill YOU!" He created a sphere of lightning between his hands, making it larger to come toward Gray as he still floated in mid air.

"Gray!" Juvia shouted.

Laxus was down on his knees in front of the crater. He held his stomach, breathing heavily from the pain.

The bone spider legs stabbed into the ground above the crater that pulled Damien out of the hole. He thrust his fist straight out in Lucy's direction. "Say your prayers, sexy!" He extended his bone blade out toward the celestial wizard going so fast neither Laxus or Loke could react in time.

"LUCY!" They both shouted.

Lucy saw the blade shooting for her at high speed.

Bolt's spell finally faded to see Grilli still stood with his body greatly damage. "Every part of my body is ringing," Grilli said. He stuck his palms out together. "Boil, and turn into ashes." An orb of flames surrounded Bolt.

Bolt looked around at the fire and could instantly tell he was trap inside a high level spell. He was down on his knees tired and beaten.

"Bolt," Layla shouted as she leaned forward. She quickly looked up at the king of water. "Genbu!"

Genbu slowly rolled his eyes down toward the girl. "Did you want something?"

Shax lifted himself up to everyone's surprise. "I won't be made a fool of. Steel Gauze!" He stuck out one arm to shoot off a strip of gauze that went through a magic circle hardening it that shot directly at Sting.

"Sting!" all the members of Sabertooth said at once.

Sting's eyes opened wide unable to react. The gauze shot into his forehead just as Shax was disappearing. The A class wizard's bracelet had been broken by Orga's attack.

Sting fell down on his butt with his hands supporting him. The other ran up to him. "Sting, are you alright?" Rogue asked.

Blood flowed down Sting's forehead. "I-I'm alive," Sting barely managed to get out the words. Only his skin had been cut through before Shax's gauze and all of his creations had disappeared.

Damien's bone blade just barely was an half an inch from touching Lucy's neck when the man disappeared. The man's broken bracelet was down in the crater.

Lucy, Loke, and Laxus were all still in shock. Laxus snapped out of his shock when he felt the pain from his wound growing worse. Blood spread across his shirt and leaked out of his mouth. He clenched on his stomach more, shut his eyes, and clenched his teeth. He let out a low groan that snapped Lucy out of her own brush with death.

She ran toward the dragon slayer. "Laxus." She kneeled down beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "We need you to get you to the hospital."

"I'm fine."

"Don't be stupid."

"Maybe we should knock him out and drag him there," Loke suggested.

The flame sphere disappeared along with its caster.

Bolt let out a breath of relief. He then felt the pain of his second and third degree burns and screamed out in pain, holding himself.

"Bolt," Layla said her brother's name in concern. She looked up at Genbu. "Can you use Fountain of Relief on my brother?"

Genbu lowered his eyes slowly down to Layla.

Just as the lightning sphere was about to hit Gray the man fully faded away. Gray hit the ground not ready to land. He picked himself up on all fours and rubbed the dirt off his face. "Well, wasn't expecting that. Guess we got lucky."

He looked back at his injured partner. He crawled his way over to her. "Juvia, are you alright?"

"Juvia, is more concern about you," Juvia said with her eyes full of tears and worry.

"I'm not the one who was hit," Gray responded. He shut his eyes and lowered his head ashamed. "I'm so sorry, Juvia." Gray really hated letting a friend get hurt. The ice make wizard opened his eyes when he felt a hand grace his cheek.

"No, my beloved stopped one of Crime Spree's strongest members from reaching Magnolia and harming others," Juvia told him. "Juvia couldn't be more proud."

"He was only B class," Gray replied. "I think he was only sent after us because of the type of magic we use. Look we need to get you back as soon as possible so Wendy can look at that wound." He picked up Juvia in his arms and Juvia fainted from the touch of Gray's shirtless self.

**Whoa, that was a long chapter. So what did you think of this chapter? Love to know you all think I put a lot of work into this.**


	22. Aftermath

Aftermath

Laxus' body trembled for a moment. He opened his right eye, looking over to his right from his hospital bed. "Would you stop looking at me with that pathetic face, it's annoying."

"I just want to make sure you're alright," Lucy said. She sat in the chair beside him with her hands in her lap and her head down filled with sadness and guilt. She clenched her fists with both her hands and pupils trembling.

Laxus had been bandaged up and the doctors had managed to stop his bleeding, but left him bedridden for the time being. His hand had also been broken in the fight that left him in even more of a sorry position.

"It's not your fault, Lucy." Laxus looked straight up at the ceiling. "We're facing a powerful enemy it can't be helped that some of us are going to be hurt."

"Yeah, but I couldn't do anything for you," Lucy said. "If I was faster maybe I could have stopped the bullet." Laxus shot up in his bed, sitting up. "Easy, Laxus you're break open your stitches."

Laxus latched his hands on top of Lucy's shoulders. "Don't say crap like that. I'll be fine so don't you think of being stupid like that idiot Natsu. This is a strong enemy and we have to think with our heads and not our hearts you got me." Laxus' eyes locked intensely on Lucy's.

Lucy slowly nodded.

"Good," Laxus said. Laxus then grabbed his bandaged stomach, clenching his teeth and shutting his eyes. He fell back in bed, feeling the pain set in. "I guess we're have to postpone the rest of this mission. You better tell the photographer in the morning."

Lucy just nodded. She was more concerned with Laxus' health than some reward money she could use for rent. She still had a little money left over from when Bolt helped her out last month. The A Class were without a doubt ruthless and Damien had almost took both of them out and she figured with seven more of them still running around they would be in constant danger especially considering how much Crime Spree seemed to hate their children.

Back at Fairy Hills in Wendy's room, Juvia lied on the young dragon slayer's bed. Wendy sat beside the water woman and had her hands hovered over the woman's injured side, using her healing magic to aid the woman.

Gray stood behind Juvia with his arms folded across his chest. "So will she be alright?"

Wendy finished her treatment and looked back at the boy. "I think so. She just needs to rest now." The young dragon slayer wiped her brow. "Did you guys really meet up with a B Class wizard from Crime Spree?"

"Yeah, we barely won too," Gray said. "They really are a powerful group and based on what Bolt and Layla told us there are still ten B Class left not to mention all the A and S class wizards."

Wendy looked down. "I wonder how we're going to send them all back when they have so many powerful wizards."

Gray putted his hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Don't worry, Wendy. We've never run away from a challenge before and besides all we really have to do is break their bracelets. We'll leave it to our future selves to take care of the rest."

"Right." Wendy filled herself with determination.

Rain came down on the grass field. The third and second degree burns on Bolt's skin cleared away. Layla walked over to her brother and kneeled down to his level. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, what did that big turtle of yours do?" Bolt questioned.

"He's a king," Layla corrected him. "He used his healing water magic. Its most affect against fire style magic or normal burns."

"Lucky for me," Bolt said. "But we have a problem. Our magic is too weak in this world if we are going to keep fighting."

"There's nothing we can do about it," Layla said. "We just have to do our best the master and everyone else is counting on us."

"Yeah, you're right." Bolt stood up. "Let's keep going. We still have a few more places to hit before we head back to Fairy Tail to report." Layla got back up on her feet.

Erza stepped off the train now back in Magnolia. She placed her hands on her hips. "Ah, it's good to be home after a mission well done."

"Yeah, great," Lucy sighed. She stood behind the red haired woman.

"We told you we didn't need all of you," Laxus said with his hands in his pocket. "So why did all of you come?"

Their two teams turned around to face them. "We weren't going to let something happen to you again, Laxus," Bickslow said.

"That's right as your personal bodyguards we can't let anything happen to you," Freed responded.

Natsu pointed at Laxus. "Besides you couldn't even protect Lucy, you big jerk."

Laxus stepped forward. "What you say?"

"Natsu, Laxus protected me just fine," Lucy shot back at him. "And I only called for Wendy to come heal Laxus. The rest of you just invited yourselves along." When Lucy had called Wendy so she could come heal Laxus, she ended up spilling the information to her team and the Thunder Legion.

Both teams being worried about their teammates came along with Wendy to find out what had happened. With Wendy's help, Laxus was able to heal up in just a couple of days while Lucy explained what had happen with the A class wizard.

Their teams had decided to act as their bodyguards for the rest the mission despite their objections. Lucy was plain tire from having to keep everyone in line while also finishing the rest of the photos. She was just glad her team wasn't there for the wedding shots.

Natsu kept ranting and almost burned down three sets to which Laxus and Erza had to keep knocking the idiot out. Also with the others constantly around them the new couple never actually got to spend another minute alone since they arrived.

"We had to make sure you guys were alright," Gray said. "You two seemed to be Crime Spree's main target."

"Who knew having such talented kids could be such much trouble," Bickslow said. 'Trouble, trouble, trouble,' his babies responded.

Lucy looked over at Laxus. "Speaking of Layla and Bolt do you think they're back yet?"

Laxus looked down at his girlfriend. "I don't think so. Unless something happened they shouldn't be back at the house or the guild hall until tomorrow."

"Oh, are you two looking to have some fun before they get back," Bickslow teased.

Both blondes blushed.

"No way!" Natsu shouted.

"Isn't it a bit too earlier for that?" Gray questioned.

Erza nodded in agreement. "They did only just start dating I think they have a lot of time before that."

"Yes, getting to know one another is most important right now," Freed agreed.

Laxus wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulder, pulling her against him. "Then why don't you guys get lost so we can do just that." Laxus' hand laid right on the side of Lucy's left breast.

Natsu pointed at Laxus with his eyes turned right. "No way am I leaving you with Lucy. You might try something and there is no way-"

"Come on, Natsu," Erza said. She grabbed Natsu by the back of his scarf dragging him along. "We need to report the mission's success to master."

"As much as I would like to simply leave you two be, Laxus I gotten a call from the Master early this morning," Freed responded. "He wants us all to report to the guild hall. Your future children did indeed come back. Master wants an update from all of us."

The two blondes looked over at the green haired wizard.

All of the Fairy Tail wizards were gathered in the guild hall and looking up at Makarov who stood on the wooden railing of the second floor of the guild hall. He had his arms behind his back. "According to the reports we have gotten from our own members and the members of the other guilds, three more A class wizards have been dealt with along with a single B Class dropping Crime Spree's strongest ranks down to 21, 10 B Class, 5 A class, and 6 S class also about five bases have been located and taken out by our own, Saber Tooth, and Blue Pegasus."

"So no one has even seen an S class yet?" Elfman questioned.

Natsu looked over at Bolt and Layla. "Are you sure these S class guys even exist?" Natsu questioned.

"Would you shut up, loser?" Bolt rubbed his hand through the side of his hair. "You're giving me a headache. They exist, the only problem is-"

Layla looked up at her great grandfather. "They only choose to fight very rarely we don't know the reason why their master only sends them on so little missions, but we've found documents on their movements in our time."

Bolt crossed his arms over his chest and lowered his head to think. "But given the fact that half their A class are now gone their tactics will probably become more aggressive."

Natsu held up his fist, resting his other hand on his forearm. "I say bring it on."

Bolt punched Natsu right in the face. "Didn't I tell you to shut up? You're annoying." Natsu dropped to the ground.

"So what is our next move, Master?" Mirajane asked.

The building shook from the shock of an explosion outside. Everyone looked toward the doors. "What's going on?"


	23. Chain Link Magic

Chain Link Magic

The members of Fairy Tail busted out of the guild hall. "What's going on?" They looked out over their town. "Why is the city red?" Levy asked.

A red mist filled the city. Smoke came from a building near the edge of town. "How could an explosion from so far away be heard from way over here?" Jet questioned. Another explosion went off near the edge of town in a different direction.

"I wonder." Bolt held out two fingers. "Light Write." A white magic circle with runes around it came out of his fingers and expanded in every direction when it reached up to the second level of the Fairy Tail building the runes shattered and disappeared. Purple magical circles with markings on them appeared on different spots throughout the city.

"I thought so," Bolt said, looking at the sheer number of them all. "This is Chain Link Magic, a type of magic that hasn't been invented yet, but is a lot like body link magic however the difference is that when each of these circles active to cause their affect it immediately sets off another one. In this case it was set up to blow up different areas in Magnolia by gathering the natural magic in the air to blow up their targets."

Natsu held up his fist, setting it on fire. "Then let's just wreck these things."

"That's not a good idea," Layla said.

"Oh, come on why not?" Natsu shouted, throwing his hands about.

"Because this type of Chain Link Magic will only gather the magic you attack it with to help it blow things up," Bolt explained. "The explosions will grow more powerful with each blast until it finally reaches here." Bolt looked back at the Fairy Tail building that had three purple circles around the guild hall on three different levels.

"Using Fairy Tail as one big bomb that will completely wipe out the entire city," Bolt continued. "The only way to stop this link magic is to find its caster or casters and take them down. The problem is a caster only has to be in range of the city for the magic to work so they don't have to actually be in town."

"Why couldn't we sense it earlier?" Cana asked.

"Chain Link magic takes some time to set up and can easily hide itself unless it comes into contact with other magic," Bolt answered.

"That's why you used your Light Write spell," Freed inquired.

"But why did they set it up now?" Wendy asked.

"Probably because three days ago we took down two of their A class," Bolt answered.

"That's enough for now," Makarov said. "Spread out and find Crime Spree we must protect our city."

The past members of Fairy Tail quickly charged forward and spread out in different directions with their teams. Gajeel went with Shadow Gear, Team Natsu went in another direction, Laxus and the Thunder Legion ran through another part, and everyone else went in other places as well.

Bolt looked over at his sister. "Layla, can you get your bird out so we can get a sky view of the situation."

Layla simply nodded. "Open Gate of the Eagle, Aquila." The large eagle appeared and the twins climbed on. Layla looked back at the sixth master. "Master Makarov, stay here. We're report what we can."

Makarov nodded in understanding.

Aquila took flight.

Aquila flew through the city as more explosions went off in different parts of the city. Bolt looked around at the sight. "It looks like the explosions are spread out between each other by about one minute."

"So how long will it take for it to reach Fairy Tail?" his sister questioned.

"I can't tell how many there are from here, but I estimate about two to three hours," he answered.

People ran up the hill to the edge of town when they were stopped by a rune barrier. Dark wizards stepped up to the barrier, smiling wickedly. People banged on the barrier. "Hey, let us out. Please!"

The dark wizards only laughed.

More purple rings went off.

Natsu ran in the front of his team. "Is it me or are those blast going off even faster?" Natsu questioned.

"No, you're right," Erza said. The S class wizard looked up. "What is that?" The others looked up to see a transparent purple dome form over the town.

Bolt and Layla looked up at the dome. "Is that," Layla started.

"Damn it," Bolt said. "I'm calling the old man this is worse than we thought."

"I didn't figure they go this far," Layla said.

Makarov sat in the guild hall next to a communication lacrima. He sat with his eyes closed, head down and arms folded across his chest clearly unsettled about the situation. He then heard a voice shouting through the lacrima. "Old man!"

Makarov looked over at the lacrima to see his great grandson's face. "Bolt?"

"Old man, I need you to listen to me we have a serious situation out here," Bolt said.

"What's the matter now?" Makarov questioned.

"A Dome Trigger," Bolt answered.

"Dome Trigger?" Makarov questioned.

"Its high level spell that surrounds its target in this case Magnolia and shorten the time it takes to active the chain link spell," Bolt explained. "The explosions aren't just helping to create destructive energy, but a panic so when people reach the boarder their help with destroying the very city they're in by pounding on the barrier, transferring their energy. It's like a huge self destructive bomb."

Sweat came down Makarov's face as he stood there in disbelief. "What exactly are we dealing with?"

"This is some high level stuff," Bolt said. "They much have several casters to pull this off. Can you get over the loud speaker and try to calm down the people."

Makarov nodded. "Hopefully, you can find the casters soon."

"That's the problem," Bolt said. "They're mostly outside of the dome that's keeping us all inside."

"Is there any way to break it?" Makarov questioned.

"We'll figure something out," Bolt said before he cut off communication.

"Good luck my boy," Makarov said.

Bolt putted away his communication lacrima. His sister looked back at him. "Bolt, you know as well as I do a Dome Trigger can't be broken from the inside."

Bolt looked over at his sister. "Can't one of your kings do something about this?"

"Good evening, Magnolia," a female's voice came over the city.

Bolt and Layla looked up to see a lacrima screen above them with Myra standing in it. Several screens suddenly appeared throughout the city along with at the edges where people had run to escape. "Should have known it was that bitch," Bolt said.

Myra had the back of her hands on her hips and a smug look on her face. "How are you enjoying your last day on Earth Land?"

"You won't win," Bolt shouted at the screen.

"Citizens of Magnolia if you're asking who you should blame for your demise you should blame Fairy Tail," Myra said. "This is all their fault."

"Our fault?" Natsu yelled.

"Myra is just as low as she's always been," Erza stated.

People at the border of the town screamed. 'This is Fairy Tail's fault', 'we should have known they're always causing trouble', 'now we're all going to die'. People banged harder on the rune barrier that surrounded the town.

More explosions went off.

"Enjoy your final moments," Myra said before she cut of the communication.

Bolt glared up at where the screen was and bared his teeth. "Damn her." A purple glow caught a glimpse from the corner of his eye. He looked to his left to see a purple circle that was about to go off. He then spotted a certain symbol on the circle.

"That might work." Bolt held out two of his finger together and snapped, releasing a bolt of lightning at the circle.

"What are you doing?" Layla shouted.

The lightning struck the circle, bouncing around it. The ring slowed down to a stop and faded away. "That's it." He stuck up two fingers. "Light Write." White runes shoot up toward the top of the dome.

"What are you doing you can't break the spell with your spell," Layla said.

"I'm not trying to break it, I just need to hijack part of its powers," Bolt told her. His runes struggled to connect until he finished writing the phase he needed. "Finally." A lacrima screen appeared in front of him. His face appeared on the other lacrima screens that had disappeared.

"Stop all that banging, you idiots you're only going to kill all of us," Bolt yelled. His face and voice instantly frightened the people on the border into silence. The Fairy Tail looked at the sight not understanding what was going on. "You should know Fairy Tail isn't some pussy guild when have they ever not been able to pull out of a situation so stop helping the enemy by freaking out and just wait. We have a plan."

The screens at the borders went out.

"Bolt," Layla said to scold him.

"I don't have time to be nice, Layla," Bolt told his sister. "I figure out a loophole in the spell. Old man, Erza, Cana, myself, and Levy if she can use a lightning script can use our lightning magic to short critic the explosions just before they go off. Flame head, the stripper, and Juvia can all put out the fires while everyone else is useless."

"Bolt," Layla shouted at him.

Bolt shut his eyes. "I wasn't finished." He opened his eyes. "You're useless in helping us disarm the bombs; however there are two more jobs that need to be done. First I need some of you to go to the border to calm down the citizens I have a feeling my little speech didn't go over to well.

"Also as soon as we finish deactivating the bomb the barrier should come down so I need you to take down the caster before they can escape," Bolt continued. "The second is for the rest of you to scoot out where circles are about to explode so we can aim our lightning at those places and get any citizens out of those areas. Split yourselves up accordingly. Now let's do this so we can save our town."

The lacrima screens went off again.

"That jerk, who does he think he is?" Natsu complained.

"However, he's come up with a plan for us to save our town," Erza stated.

"He shouldn't be a jerk about it though," Gray said.

Natsu stomped about. "But I want to fight."

"Natsu, you eating flames could very well save people's lives don't forget that," Erza scolded him.

"Fine," Natsu said.

Erza looked over at the other male wizard in their group. "Gray."

"Yeah, I know what to do."

Erza then looked over at Lucy. "Lucy, I want you to focus on getting people out to safety."

Lucy nodded. "You got it."

Erza requiped into her Lightning Empress armor. "Now let's go, we much protect our town."

Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy raised their fist. "Yeah!"

Laxus looked back at his team. "You heard my brat, get moving and tell me where to direct my lightning."

"You can count on us, Laxus," Freed said. He and the rest of the Thunder Legion flew up into the air and flew in different directions.

Laxus then faced forward. "Tch, that brat should have figured that out earlier. Oh, well at least we have a plan now." Sparks of lightning flew off of his body with a smug smile on his face.

Mirajane and her siblings ran through the city. "We need to get to the edge of town. We'll help with keeping the crowd calm," Mirajane told her siblings.

"And beat those Crime Spree jerks," Elfman said.

"We won't let them get away with trying to destroy our home," Lisanna chimed in.

Cana looked over at Romeo and Macao. "Can you two look for circles so I know where to aim my magic?"

The father and son nodded.

Bolt walked back to the end of Aquila's back. "I'm off now."

"I'll help with locations," Layla said.

"No, we need to make sure at least one strong person is there at the border," Bolt told her. "There's no telling how the others will split themselves up, especially if Myra might be out there."

"Yes, you're right."

Bolt turned into lightning and leaped off of the giant eagle.

Shadow Gear, Gajeel, Team Natsu, Thunder Legion, Romeo, and Macao all signal the lightning wizards where to use their lighting while also rescuing people along the way. The Strauss' siblings and Layla had all made it to the border, working on calming down the people.

Several areas Erza, Levy, Cana, Laxus, and Bolt weren't able to reach blew up.

Bolt landed in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Shortly after him came Laxus and Erza. Erza looked up at the three magic circles that surround the guild hall. "Are these the last ones?"

"They should be unless-" Bolt didn't get to finish as a ring of explosions went off in the streets around Magnolia. The three lightning wizards along with Makarov looked back in utter shock. "A hidden row of explosives."

They then turned back to the guild as each of the three rings started to glow. "We each need to release a steady stream of lightning on each of the circles to deactivate these types of rings. I'll take the middle ring."

"I got the top ring," Laxus said.

"Then the bottom is mine," Erza stated. Erza stuck out her staff while the Dreyar boys stuck out their hand. Each fired a stream of lightning at their targeted ring. The rings began to decrease in speed and the light slowly faded.

A purple circle glowed below Bolt's left foot and went off, blasting him to the ground. Bolt let out a monstrous scream. Erza and Laxus looked at the sight. "Bolt!"

Bolt dropped on the ground, holding himself up with his free hand while he kept his stream of lightning going. He shut one eye. "Forget me, focus on the guild or all four of us are dead."

Erza and Laxus pushed down their worry to focus on, shutting down the spell. Bolt clenched his teeth as he tried to keep focus on the task at hand. His leg was badly mangled. He accidently pushed out too much magic at the end when the spell rings finally faded. His lightning struck through the second floor of the guild that made the guild collapse in partly.

Bolt let out another yell and fell down on his side. He grabbed his leg. Erza and Laxus bent down beside him while Makarov stood in front of him. "Bolt, are you alright?" Erza asked. She then looked at the damage done to his leg. She looked up to Laxus. "We need to get Wendy as soon as possible."

Laxus looked Erza in the eye. "Yeah."

A woman stepped up to them with her hand on her hip. "Well, I knew that plan wouldn't work." The group looked over to the sight to see who it was. Myra smirked. "But master was insisted on it, luckily I planted an explosive circle where I knew it could do some damage."

Lightning shot out of Laxus' body as he clenched his fist and teeth. "Myra, you bitch."

"Wait, Laxus it's only a thought projection," Erza said.

"Like I would personally come to see this plan fail you must be joking," Myra replied. "Besides I knew better and I knew how this little plan could work in our favor. Didn't you even question why lightning magic was able to work?"

Bolt opened his eyes in realizing. "Wait, you're saying-"

Myra snapped her fingers. A purple symbol appeared on Erza, Laxus, and Bolt's body that quickly spread over their bodies. They lifted their heads, screaming in pain. Makarov opened his eyes in shock. "What are you doing to them?"

Cana grabbed the sides of her head and screamed out in pain as she was covered in glowing purple. "Cana," Romeo and Macao screamed.

"Levy," Droy and Jet yelled.

"Shrimp," Gajeel said. The iron dragon slayer held Levy as she screamed as glowing purple consumed her body.

"Open Gate of the Western Wind, Byakko," Layla shouted. A tornado formed in the middle of town. Byakko appeared with Layla, standing on his head. "I should have figured it out earlier. I'm so stupid."

Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Natsu looked over at the sight from where they were in the town. "What the-?" Natsu said.

"Why did Layla summon Byakko?" Gray questioned.

Wind blew through Layla's hair. "Byakko, I need you to scatter the magic around the city away."

"If I do that you and the other wizards won't be able to replenish the magic you've already lost for some time," Byakko informed.

"That doesn't matter, I'll explain later but if the magic is gone now my brother and the others will die," Layla said.

"As you wish." Byakko shot out a gust of wind in every direction, blowing away the magic that was in the air. The wind blew pass those covered in the glowing purple, breaking it off and freeing them from the spell as well as getting rid of the thought projection.

Byakko then looked up at Layla. "I think it's time you explained."

"Myra added body link magic to those explosive circles," Layla explained to the guild. Everyone was gathered together in front of her back at the guild hall. Wendy had fixed Bolt's leg even though it still hurt, but was greatly exhausted just like everyone else. The red mist and barrier were both gone.

"She added a forbidden spell that uses the magic in the air to devour those who have been attached to it through body link," Layla continued. "I believe she knew Bolt would figure out how to disarm them so she set it up to try to elimated some of the strongest wizards."

"Why not make it so we could all disarm them?" Gray questioned.

"It would be too obvious," Layla answered as she turned in the shirtless man's direction. "It's hard to protect a spell against all magic so she chose one for it to be weak against."

Lucy hugged herself. "This is getting even scarier. It seems each attack is worse than the last."

Bolt punched his fist into the ground. "Damn it, she set us up and I fell for it."

Layla looked at her brother. "It's not your fault, Bolt. You did stop the city from exploding it's just this is Myra we are talking about here."

"No man can beat her," Bolt said as he narrowed his eyes. "Ha, I can't even out think her."


	24. Two Weeks

Two Weeks

The next day, the town was busy with construction. Everyone pitched in to fix buildings, homes, and streets. Rumble was cleared away while survivors were pulled out of fallen wood and trees. Luckily no one had actually died in the explosions however several men and women were in the hospital.

The members of Fairy Tail were gathered around their broken guild hall. Papers were passed out to each member for things that needed to be done around town and the guild. "Now listen up, everyone," Mirajane said. "We have to work hard to get our town back to normal. So let's work hard and help out the people."

Everyone cheered in agreement. Everyone choose their assignments and gave them to Mirajane and Makarov. Laxus and Lucy stood just outside the wall of the Fairy Tail guild with their set of assignments in their hands. "Seriously, you're doing your assignments with Natsu?" Laxus questioned.

"Gray will be there too," Lucy said. "Beside you're doing your assignments with Evergreen and Mirajane."

"Don't tell me you're jealous," Laxus teased.

"You're the one upset about me going off with Natsu," Lucy said back.

"Just don't let those guys get touchy feely."

Lucy laughed. "I won't."

"Yo, mom and dad." Laxus land Lucy looked over to Laxus' right to see Bolt approaching the guild. He had one hand in the air while the other was stuffed in his pocket. His leg was still injured from yesterday so he had to hobble on it.

"Are you doing alright, Bolt?" Lucy asked.

"He's fine," Laxus said with a smirk. "He's tougher than he looks."

Bolt stopped in front of them. "I need to talk to you both in private. It's important." The two blondes looked at him confused.

Laxus and Lucy sat across from Bolt under the tree in the middle of the park. They all had their legs crossed. "So what's this about?" Laxus questioned.

Bolt ran his hand through his hair. "I know this isn't something you usually ask your parents but," he leaned forward, placing his hands down on his ankles, "I need you two to go and have sex."

Lucy's cheeks turned pink and became totally freaked while Laxus looked at Bolt odd. "Are you crazy!?" Lucy shouted, pointing her finger at her son.

"Look I did the math and if you don't get pregnant with us in the next two weeks me and Layla won't exist," Bolt said to his parents to their surprise. "Even if we still exist we're be younger or your give birth to someone else completely."

"But we only started dating," Lucy said.

Bolt folded his arms across his chest. "Well, actually you were supposed to start dating when Crime Spree first showed up, but they threw the past all out of whack. I've been feeling weird lately." He brought his hand in front of his face and twisted it back and forth. "And I figure out why. It's because your relationship isn't moving fast enough."

Lucy leaned forward. "Are you sure?"

Bolt's hand became transparent that both of his parent's saw. "Yeah, pretty sure. Are you saying you want us to disappear?"

"No, of course not it's just—" Lucy lowered her head, blushing madly.

Laxus shifted his over to Lucy. He then picked the girl up, throwing her of his shoulder as he stood up. "You heard him, Blondie. Let's go make ourselves some babies." Laxus rested his hand on Lucy's ass, walking out of the park.

"Hey, Laxus!" Lucy shouted. "What about our jobs?"

Bolt waved them off. "You take care of making sure me and Layla are born. I'll take care of the jobs."

Laxus waved back while Lucy was still freaking.

"Where's Lucy?" Gray questioned. He, Natsu, Evergreen, and Mirajane were all waiting outside of the guild for the two blondes that were suppose to help them with their duties.

Bolt then came walking up to them, getting all of their attention. "Mom and Dad are busy fixing the timeline so I'll be taking on their duties."

"No Way!" Natsu and Gray said at the same time.

Evergreen and Mirajane looked confused by the blonde boy's statement.

Bolt merely smirked.

Bolt and Layla sat at the bar with the guild now fixed. Natsu was ranting and raving like a maniac. "What's up with the idiot?" Bolt questioned.

Mirajane stood behind the bar, drying out a mug. "Oh, he's worry about Lucy. She hasn't come in for the past two days."

Layla looked up at Mira. "I'm worry about dad too." She looked over at her brother. "He hasn't come home in two days either."

"That's it I'm going to Lucy's apartment," Natsu yelled. "And no one is going to stop me." Natsu and Happy ran toward the open doors of the guild hall.

Bolt stuck out his finger and aimed it at the door. "Light Write." Runes raced across the ground and appeared in front of the door. As soon as Natsu reached the door he slammed into an invisible the wall.

Natsu slid down it. "What's the big idea, huh?"

"Bolt, what did you do that for?" Layla questioned.

The Thunder Legion stepped up near the bar, looking toward the door. "We must go find Laxus as well," Freed said. He held up his fist to chest level. "He could be in danger."

"He's not in danger," Bolt said in boredom. "And neither is our mother."

Everyone turned in Bolt's direction. "Yeah, how would you know?" Natsu questioned.

Bolt shut his eyes sighed. "Mom and dad are busy conceiving me and Layla."

Everyone in the guild blushed while Azlack covered his daughter's ears. "What!?"

"How do you know that?" Layla questioned.

"I told them to and dad dragged my mom away after that," Bolt answered.

"Wh-what why would you?" Layla stuttered.

"I've been feeling weird lately and I know you have too, Layla it's because we're on the borderline of being born or not," Bolt explained. "I did the math and if mom isn't pregnant with us in the next two weeks we won't exist."

"So Laxus is getting it on with cosplay queen," Bickslow said. 'Bouncy, bouncy,' his babies chimed in.

Natsu leaped back up onto his feet. "No way, am I going to let that happen to my partner. Lucy isn't ready to have a baby. Look how much of a jerk her son turned out to be."

Bolt walked over to Natsu and knocked him over the head. "How my mother can see a jerk like you as a friend is beyond me and I'm not letting you interfere." He grabbed Natsu by his scarf and pulled him back into the guild hall.

Lucy finally started to stir. She opened her eyes to the light peering into her room she felt something hard against her back and something wrapped around her waist. She looked back to be welcome by the naked appearance of Laxus under the covers with her.

"So you're finally awake," Laxus said with a smirk. Lucy blushed and faced forward. Laxus simply laughed at how cute she looked. "We've been at this for two days you should really lose those cute innocent blushes. You're a real woman now you should be proud."

Lucy remembered all too well when Laxus had carried her back to her apartment and made her a 'real woman'. She was strictly against it, but Laxus was able to convince her when he reminded her that their kids' lives were literally on the line and that they were a couple even if they weren't ready to say those three words to each other.

Now two days in she still wasn't use to waking up to her naked man. The one thing she remembered from all the experience she was getting with her future husband was that it felt amazing and he was large in more than one way. It was no wonder why he why he was so cocky he didn't fail in any area she could think of other than being socialable.

Laxus kissed Lucy's cheek, bringing him closer to her even though they were already spooning. "So are we going to get up today or are you still too sore to walk?"

Erza sat back in her chair with her arms folded across her chest. "It's been five days now. Certainly it doesn't take this long to create babies."

"Come on, Bolt Lucy could be hurt," Natsu said.

"She's fine, I wouldn't be here if she wasn't," Bolt told him.

"Move aside," Natsu replied, stomping his foot.

"Tell you what beat me and you can go wherever you want."

"Fine." Natsu swung his fist full of flames. Bolt slammed his fist dead in the face that sent Natsu straight into the wall behind him. Natsu was K.O

Bolt then looked back to see the Thunder Legion trying to sneak out of the doors. "And where do you three think you're going?"

"Um, on a mission?" Bickslow said.

"Nice try," Bolt said. "Don't make me have to pound my future teachers it doesn't sit well with me." He turned fully around to face them. "Clearly I need to keep an eye on all of you."

Laxus came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "I really needed that. Are you about to take your shower?" He looked over at the bed where Lucy was sitting up. She had the blanket cover her naked form.

Laxus stepped toward her. "After you do we can get back to work," he leaned down to Lucy's ears and said them a sexual as he could.

Lucy blushed again. "Then what would be the point of taking a shower?"

Laxus brought his face in front of Lucy's. "To have a little break, but we could do it in the shower if you want." Water dripped and rolled off of Laxus' body that started to make Lucy all hot and bother. Without noticing it she started to rub her legs together in anticipation.

Laxus smiled.

"IT'S BEEN A WHOLE WEEK!" the entire guild yelled.

"Aren't you in the least bit worried about your parents?" Cana questioned.

"Lift the barrier you put around Lucy's apartment," Natsu yelled.

Bolt had one eye opened. "They're not trap inside it. Only you can't go within ten feet or be heard."

"What if they're attack by Crime Spree," Happy suggested.

"It keeps Crime Spree out as well and if the barrier is broken it will give off a warning so they can protect themselves," Bolt answered. "They'll come out when they're ready."

Lucy placed her hands on Laxus' bare shoulder and chest. She gently kissed his cheek. She walked over to the seat across of the tall man. The two were only in their underwear. Lucy had made them lunch with Laxus' meal mostly consisting of meat.

Laxus looked down at his plate. "Looks good."

Lucy smiled sweetly. "Hope you like it."

Laxus looked up at Lucy. "You haven't disappointed me yet."

"It's been ten days I'm really starting to get worried," Wendy said, looking down as she sat with Carla, Erza, Gray, and Juvia.

Makarov stood on top of the bar while Natsu stood in front of Bolt, shaking in anger. "I'm starting to agree with the others, my boy. You should let down the barrier and allow the others to check on them."

"Yeah, they could be hurt and are just waiting for someone to help," Happy said.

"You really think my parents are so weak they both hurt themselves inside an apartment and can't find their way out?" Bolt questioned. "Not to mention they can choose to leave anytime they want. Tell you what if they're not back in four days I'll take down the barrier, though I prefer not the disturb them."

Lucy cuddled up to Laxus in bed that night. She had her arm over his stomach while her head rested on his chest. "So do you think we should go to the guild tomorrow?" she asked.

"Nah, we want be sure that Bolt and Layla are born," Laxus said. "We still have a few more days." He smiled down at her. Laxus was defiantly falling for Lucy in the two weeks they had spent together. Though a good amount of that time was used for baby making which he greatly enjoyed with the busty blonde he also got to see what it would be like to live with the girl and he liked it.

Laxus leaned his head down and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Lucy."

Natsu shot up. "FOURTEEN DAYS! Time to take down the barrier." Natsu's eyes were white with excitement and flames danced on his tongue.

Bolt covered his ears. "Alright, alright, just shut up."

"What barrier?" a voice cut into the conversation, getting all the guild members' attention. Laxus stepped into the guild with the same clothes he had on the day he disappeared. His hands were stuffed in his pocket.

"Laxus!" The Thunder Legion wrapped themselves around the large man.

"Get off," the dragon slayer told them annoyed.

"Laxus." Natsu and Gray ran up to the blonde as the Thunder Legion finally let the man go. "Where's Lucy?" Natsu questioned.

Laxus raised his eyebrow. "She's at her apartment."

"What did you do to her?" Natsu growled.

Bolt checked his hand, moving it back in forth. "Well, I don't feel myself fading away anymore. So I guess the old man got the deed done."

Laxus smirked. "Yeah, I wiped her out so she's resting right now."

Natsu and Gray stared down Laxus.

"Look, I'm glad we're going to be born and all, but I don't need the details, ok?" Bolt said.

"I'll say," Layla agreed.

Laxus walked passed all the people around him and headed into the main part of the guild. "Lucy should be here this afternoon if she isn't too tire."

"I can't believe they were at it for two weeks," Freed said. "Lucy must have amazing stamina to keep up with Laxus."

"I'll say," Evergreen responded.

"I never knew Lucy had it in her," Cana said, drinking from her beer bottle.

Both Natsu and Gray were ready to attack. They didn't like the fact Laxus had basically disappeared to have his way with their friend. They were both quickly done in by the lightning dragon slayer's lightning though.

"So are you proud of yourself, Bolt?" Layla questioned.

"Hey, I didn't tell them to go at it for two whole weeks that was their decision," Bolt defended himself. "I just told them it had to be within two weeks they decided the rest on their own."

That afternoon, Lucy finally came into the guild all cleaned up from her two week disappearance basically glowing. She made her way over to the bar where Mira was. Her kids had already left the guild to search for more on Crime Spree.

"Hi, Lucy where have you been?" Mirajane asked.

Lucy blushed. "Oh, Laxus didn't tell you?" She fidgeted around nervous.

"Oh, he told us alright." Cana sat down beside her.

"What was it like?" Levy asked. She sat down beside her.

Erza stepped up behind the blond with her arms crossed. "I'm curious as well. I've never heard of two people going at it for two whole weeks."

Both blondes were bombarded with questions for the rest of the day.

**This will probably be my last chapter for awhile. So what did you think?**


	25. S Class Wizards Appear

S Class Wizards Appear

Bolt entered the guild hall a few days later. "I'm back," he announced. He got several greetings from the females of the guild as he walked down toward the bar.

"Hey, Bolt fight me!" Natsu yelled. He charged toward the blonde as he made his way toward the bar counter.

Bolt simply lifted up his foot and kicked Natsu in the face. "I'm too tired for this right now. Leave me alone would ya?" After Natsu slid to the ground, Bolt walked pass him.

"I have returned," Erza announced.

Bolt looked back toward the door to see Erza, standing there. "Oh, so you're back too huh, Erza. Where you go?"

Erza marched down the steps. "I took down a Crime Spree base they weren't any better than D class no doubt."

"Ashamed there wasn't at least a B Class to be taken down in either of our attacks," Bolt said. "Well, maybe Layla had better luck."

Erza nodded in agreement. "Yes, you're right." Erza then looked straight at the boy. "So where is your sister?"

Bolt folded his arms across his chest. "We're not connected at the hip. We decided to split up to cover more ground. I'm sure she's on her way back by now."

Natsu leaped to his feet, throwing his hands into the air. "But I want to fight her!"

"You're still about to get up?" Bolt looked at Natsu confused.

"Give it a rest, Natsu." Laxus walked over to the group with his arms folded across his chest.

Bolt looked over to his father. "Ah, old man I see you're still here so are you and mom done doting over her being pregnant?"

Laxus looked annoyed at his boy. "Shut up."

Lucy hit Laxus on his back. "That's no way to talk to our son." She stepped beside him.

Laxus looked over at his girlfriend. "Clearly, we didn't raise him right, if he's disrespecting me like this."

"I say you raised me just fine considering I'm an S class wizard and all," Bolt said with a hint of confidence.

Layla stood in a back room, searching through files in a filing cabinet. "Here it is," Layla said to herself. She pulled out a folder and opened it up and started to read it.

Someone stepped into the room behind her. They were covered by the shadows of the dark room. "Well, well what do we have here?" a female voice spoke.

Layla turned around to see the shadow figure of a woman standing behind her. The woman held out her hand.

The Crime Spree base in the middle of a forest exploded.

Layla flew out on Aquila's back into the night. The large eagle sliced through the thick smoke and headed out over the grass plains that lead to the trees up ahead. Layla had one arm over her mouth, trying to not inhale the smoke. "We have to get out of here."

The mysterious woman walked out of the flaming building with some type of creature behind her. "You can't escape us." An evil graceful smile appeared on the woman's face.

Layla looked back to see two more beings coming after her, turning around. "Open Gates of the King." The tattoos appeared on her arms. She held out both of her palms. "Open Gate of the Western Wind, Byakko!"

A cyclone appeared in front of her with the white tiger, breaking out of it. He roared mightily toward the two flying shadow beings. One of the beings was muscular man while the other was a female with wings and a sword.

"Show them the power of the kings," Layla shouted.

The man's body glowed.

The woman raised her blade. A ring of angel feathers formed in the sky above the white tiger that formed a light inside of it. A bright light consumed the area, causing Layla to cover her eyes. An earth shattering roar came out of the light.

When the light cleared, Layla opened her eyes to see that Byakko was returning to his own world badly injured. "Byakko," Layla said with a lace of shock and disbelief.

The woman with the wings flew after Layla, swinging her double edge blade at the large eagle she'd soared on. Aquila took action to dodge and evade the slices. The woman figure then came all the way down and cut through Aquila's left wing.

Aquila fell back and screeched. The eagle spirit faded back into his own world as Layla fell out of the sky. Layla quickly turned her body down in the air to point her hands down over her head. "Open Gate of the Watery North, Genbu!"

Water burst out of the ground to form the black tortoise and the snake that wrapped around it. Layla then reached for her whip on her belt and pulled it off. She swung the water whip of the stars at the nearest tree and wrapped it around the branch to pull herself into the forest.

"Genbu, please take care of these guys," Layla shouted. She swung herself through the trees with the help of her whip. Genbu meanwhile slowly turned to face the mystery attackers of his summoner.

As Layla made her way through the forest, a cyclone rushed through the trees, landing on a tree branch in front of her. Layla flipped herself around a branch before that one and landed. She stared at the sight, waiting for who it was to come out. Her hair blew around by the powerful wind.

The wind scattered apart. Another male figure appeared with long hair. The man sucked up the air around him and threw his head back. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of Layla's head. "What is he-"

The man threw his head forward. "Roar of the Sky Dragon!"He shot a cyclone of wind straight at Layla, shooting her out of the trees with her screaming as she hit the ground. Every part of Layla hurt; her eyelids trembled as she tried to gather herself.

The Fairy Tail wizard flipped herself over on her front and pushed herself up. She grabbed her left arm that had been badly injured in the attack and continued to run. Her hair flew around as she struggled to get away.

A pool of shadows formed in front of her. A monster's claw came out of it and wrapped around her, shooting her back. Layla screamed out.

Sword swings, shadows, and wind cut through the trees, clearing out the area. Layla was down on her knees, holding her arms. All of her spirits and kings were gone and she couldn't try to pull off anything else in her condition.

She looked up to see seven shadow figures in front of her six of which were clearly human. The last figure stood behind the first woman figure, floating in the air. "Didn't you actually think you could escape us?" the first woman figure taunted.

"This girl, isn't she Fairy Tail's Layla Dreyar?" the woman with the wings questioned.

"So this is her, she's not very good is she," the mysterious dragon slayer stated. "If we didn't have to bother chasing her around anyone of us could have broken that slender little neck of hers in a few minutes."

"Let's just end this," said the glowing man. "Here, I'll touch her."

The one with the mysterious figure behind her placed her hand on her hip. "No, let's let her go."

The glowing man looked over at the woman. "Why would we do that?"

"She got away with important information," the woman answered. "Our master will have no choice, but to finally send us out to get it back. We can wipe out these worthless guilds once and for all, but first we'll start with this girl's mother. If our information is correct she should be pregnant by now."

"Yes, you're right the S class of Crime Spree can finally run free," the shadow wizard exclaimed.

The first woman looked down at the now frightened Layla. "So run, little fairy all the way home and tell your mother we'll coming after her. I look forward to seeing her face when she comes face to face with one of us."

"But first," the last of the shadows walked up to her. He was clearly a man. His eyes glowed purple. "I forbid you from informing your little friends about our names or powers anything else you want to say you may and this spell shall ensure it."

A purple light flashed out.

Bolt sat at table with his parents. The Thunder Legion sat close by so they could give their leader some room with his family. Bolt had his arms folded over the table and leaned forward. "So have you guys decided where you're going to leave now that mom's knocked up?"

"Bolt," Lucy scolded. She blushed red.

"Actually, I've been thinking about it." Laxus' eyed his woman.

"What do you mean?" Lucy looked at Laxus nervous.

Laxus let out a small breath to relax his nerves. He then took Lucy's hand, standing her up from the table. He went down on bended knee that instantly got everyone in the guild's attention. Lucy said his name breathlessly. Laxus pulled out a jewelry box.

Bolt raised in eyebrow in interest.

Mirajane covered her hands with both hands just waiting for the words to come out.

Laxus smiled up at Lucy that made her heartbeat faster. "Lucy, will you-"

The doors to the guild opened.

A crash.

A scream from Lisanna took everyone out of Laxus' very public proposal. Natsu was the first to react, looking over at the youngest of the takeover siblings. "Lisanna, what's the matter?" Lisanna pointed to the doors.

Everyone looked at the entrance to see that Layla had returned. She had dropped down to her knees and was clearly badly injured. Her body was leaned up against the left door for support. Blood dripped from her face.

Bolt and Laxus instantly shot up at the sight of it. "Layla!"

Layla's barely open eyes were filled with remorse. "It's my fault. I'm sor–" Before she could finish she collapsed on the floor.

"Layla!"

Layla rested in the infirmary after Wendy had healed her. Team Natsu, the Thunder Legion, Bolt, Laxus, and Makarov had all surrounded the bed. "I don't get it, who could have done this to Layla?" Bolt questioned.

"Maybe she went up against an A class wizard like Myra," Happy suggested.

"If that bitch did this I'll kill here," Bolt declared. Layla slowly gained consciousness which got everyone's attention. "Layla." Bolt leaned over the bed to make sure his twin was alright.

Layla looked up at everyone's worried faces. "Are you alright, my child?" Makarov asked.

Tears formed in Layla's eyes. She rolled over to her side and covered herself in the blanket to hide her face. "I'm sorry, it's my fault."

"Layla, what are you talking about?" Gray inquired.

"The S class of Crime Spree are about to be release," Layla said, "And their coming after mom."

Everyone opened their eyes in utter shock.

**Please let me know what you think of this latest chapter. What did you think of the almost proposal with Laxus and about Layla up against the 6 S Class wizards? I thought this would be a good way to introduce them and for people who wonder what they would be like.**


	26. Angel of Crime Spree

Angel of Crime Spree

"I really don't think this is necessary," Lucy said.

"What are you talking about, Lucy there's no way there think of looking for you at that weird guy's house," Natsu said.

"Yeah, but I can fight like you guys," Lucy responded. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard too."

"Listen, Blondie in case you forgot the S Class of Crime Spree are coming after you," Laxus told her. "I'm not going to let you get yourself killed against them."

"Laxus, is right," Erza replied. "And don't forget that you're pregnant now you won't be just putting your own life at risk, but there's as well."

Lucy sighed in defeat. "Yeah, you're right." Team Natsu along with the Thunder Legion, Laxus, and Juvia traveled through the woods toward Master Bob's second home. Makarov had gotten the Blue Pegasus' master's permission in order to secure Lucy's safety and both teams were assigned to escort her there safely then Laxus and his team would keep watch over her until they found a way to deal with the S Class wizards.

Laxus naturally agreed not wanting anything to happen to Lucy after all they had gotten very close in a short time and would have finished his proposal if Layla falling unconscious in front of the guild didn't happen. The Thunder Legion being his loyal team naturally agreed to keep their leader's girlfriend safe. Juvia had come because Gray said he was coming to make sure that Lucy got their safely like the rest of his team.

"Cheer up, Lucy it could be funny," Bickslow said. "You and Laxus could get it on while we're all alone."

The two blondes instantly blushed. They glared at the seith magic pervert. "Shut up, Bickslow!"

"About time you guys got here," a voice called in front of them. The group looked up into the trees in front of them to see Bolt and Layla. The two jumped down in front of the group.

"What are you guys doing here?" Happy asked.

"We wanted to make sure that mom got to the safe house safe and sound," Bolt answered. "I can't believe how long you guys were taking. We left after you."

"You try dealing with two motion sick dragon slayers," Gray said.

"Oh, that's right I almost forgot the old man's not good with transpiration," Bolt said teasingly. He had his arms folded across his chest and leaned forward with a smile. "The last time I did see him use transportation was when were kids every since then he just uses his magic to teleport or walk anywhere he needs to go. It used to be hilarious how sick he got."

Laxus lowly growled.

"Bolt, that's enough," Layla said. "We should all get going." Layla turned around and started to walk along with the others following.

"You know it's dangerous to go walking in the woods." The Fairy Tail wizards turned around at the sound of the voice. They looked down to see a little girl with long white hair, innocent green eyes, wearing a simply white dress. She simply looked like a purely innocent child no older than Wendy or Romeo.

"What's a little kid doing here?" Natsu questioned.

Happy stuck out his paw. "You shouldn't be out here alone like this."

The young girl stuck out her tongue. On her tongue was a stylish purple S tattoo.

Layla opened her eyes wide in shock.

"You're a bunch of weak fairies aren't you," the girl said.

"What you call us!" Natsu yelled. "I'll show you what we can do." He lit his fist on fire and leaped over his fellow members toward the girl that stood behind them.

Layla stuck out her hand. "Natsu, wait!"

A flash of light came across.

Natsu was sliced down his chest by a blade, spilling his blood. Natsu gasped at the sudden pain that coursed through his body. He collapsed down in front of the girl that now held a double edge pure white sword.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"How did she do that?" Freed said in pure shock.

The girl that had attacked Natsu had suddenly become a full grown woman that rivaled Mirajane in beauty. "Like I said weak, but you are innocent." He flipped Natsu over onto his back with her foot. She bent down and placed two fingers over the wound to have Natsu's blood on them.

She simply raised them to her lips and licked off the blood. "Such innocent blood," she mused to herself. All the other wizards looked at her with shock.

"What the hell is with this chick?" Laxus questioned.

"How dare you do that to Natsu!" Erza shouted.

The woman looked up. "Let's see now, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Lucy Heartfilia. You're his teammates." Three flashes of light cut across. A slash cut across Gray's bare chest, another tore through Erza's armor and into her body, and the last went down Lucy's shoulder.

All three wizards dropped with the blood, shooting out of them. The white hair woman stood in front of the three fallen wizards that were exactly behind Laxus and his team. The Thunder Legion had turned around in utter shock at her speed and grace. "Lucy," Laxus said.

"First, Erza." The white hair woman licked the red haired woman's blood. She then went over to Gray and slid her hand over his wound.

"My beloved," Juvia shouted. "Don't you touch him!" She shot a stream of water at the woman who dared to touch Gray.

The white hair woman cut through the water then sliced through Juiva's side. Juvia screamed out as she fell. The woman looked at Juvia strangely. "Only water, that doesn't help me." She then went back to Gray and licked his blood. She finally made it over to Lucy and licked her wound after touching it with her fingers.

"Don't touch her!" Bolt and Laxus yelled together. Lightning radiated off of their bodies. They were completely filled to the brim with anger at the woman that deared to touch harm someone so beloved to them.

"Wait, stop!" Layla's voice stopped the two men cold, having them turn their attention to her.

"How can you tell us to stop?" Bolt questioned.

"That's your mother," Laxus shouted.

The white hair woman rose back to her feet. "She hasn't told you has she? I guess Colton's spell worked better than we thought."

Bolt took a step forward. "What are you talking about?"

The woman merely smirked. "Allow me to introduce myself I'm Lilim, Crime Spree's Angel as well as one of its S Class."

Shock and fear ran through the Fairy Tail wizards. "Crime Spree's Angel?" Laxus said.

"S Class," Bolt shuttered.

Lilim smirked darkly. "Who do you think sent your sister back like the trash she is. I wanted to have her give you my message."

Bolt's eyes widen then settled into anger. He slammed his hand on the ground. Lightning erupted out of the ground below the woman.

"Seraph," Lilim spoke. Six angel wings spread out and blew away the lightning spell.

"What!?"

"With the mute spell of Colton's you're sister isn't allow to speak of our magical powers, names, or even descriptions so allow me," Lilim said. "I use Angel Embodiment magic. I'm an angel myself you see. So kneel before me." She wore the superior expression of a god to flies as she looked at the twins.

A fist of lightning shot across her face, sending her flying to the right. Lilim twisted through the air before she caught herself midway to where she was heading. She looked to see Laxus was in his lightning body and was the one who had hit her.

Laxus flew toward her again to strike at her. "I'm not going to let you get away with harming Lucy or trying to disgrace my guild, you winged freak."

Lilim sliced her across the shoulder. She spun around, slamming the tip of her heel into the side of his face and sent him crashing into the woods.

"Open Gate of the Earthly East, Seiryu," Layla shouted. The earth between her and Lilim rose up and transformed into the blue earth dragon.

"Haven't you learned your lesson from our last fight?" Lilim questioned.

"As long as Seiryu's on the ground he can't be beat," Happy exclaimed.

"Oh, is that so," Lilim said. She held out her hand. "In that case, Heaven's Impact." The ground around Seiryu glowed and disappeared, leaving a crater. Seiryu was more than surprise with him slowly falling down to the earth below him.

Before he could Lilim slashed across him in a V shape on one side. Seiryu fell back with a hellish roar. He faded back into his world.

Bolt's eyes trembled. "Impossible."

Lilim stood behind the fallen dragon in front of the group.

"She defeated Layla's dragon," Natsu said in equal disbelief.

"Even a dragon cannot defeat an angel," Lilim mused. "Though I must thank that cat for saving me some time on how to properly defeat it."

Bolt bit down on his teeth and glared back at the flying cat. "Happy."

Happy raised his paws in panic. "I didn't know she could do that."

Bolt turned back toward their opponent. "Let's try this then, Four Verses of a chorus." A white magic circle with a musical note in the middle appeared on each side of Lilim. "Sing the song that sends all nightmares fleeing, the song that brings hope."

Bolt snapped his fingers. "Heaven's Tower!" A tower of white light shot up with angel wings extending out. The very ground around the area trembled at the power of the spell.

The light fadeded to reveal six wings of Lilim had formed a sphere around her. The wings spread back out the reveal that the woman was perfectly fine.

"What!?" A cold sweat fell down Bolt's face. "How is that possible? Her entire body should be ringing in pain."

"The wings of Serpah can't be pretreated by any magic," Lilim said confident. "As long as I have your best moves are worthless. So what will you do next Fairy Tail?" She smiled.

Layla stuck out her hand. "Open Gate of the Flamming South, Suzaku." Flames shot out of the ground in front of her transforming into the fire bird.

"Haven't you learned?" Lilim questioned. "I defeated Byakko with a single blast, I struck down Genbu in one hit, and Seiyu dropped to my sword as well. None of your so called kings can beat me."

Layla threw her hand to the side. "Suzaku, is different from the others."

"Oh, and how exactly is that?" Lilim asked.

**I think I'm about this wrap this story up in the next four chapters. It seems the story has run its course with both me and you the readers. It seems I let it go on for too long and I'm sorry to those of you who got bored of it and stop reading anyway let me know what you think of the latest chapter those of who are still reading. I would like to know your thoughts.**


End file.
